Innocence Of Noah
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Lenalee is kidnapped by a mysterious person who seems to be able to use an Innocence. Lavi, Kanda, and Allen are sent to save Lenalee before calamity falls. AllenxLenalee LavixOC Enjoy!
1. Gin Coldblood

**Chapter 1- Gin Coldblood  
Author's Note: First D.Gray-Man fanfic, and no, I don't own it unless I was the last person on earth.**

* * *

_**Date: September 17**_

_**Time: 7:39 pm**_

_**Place: Black Order's Grounds**_

Allen panted heavily as he weakly looked down at the ground while rain splashed around him.

His Anti-Akuma Weapon was nearly broken as pain spread throughout his body.

Above him, standing in mid-air, someone with black hair smirked down at him with someone under his arm.

"Thanks again, Exorcist." He said with a little chuckle at the end, and Allen weakly looked up at him.

"Let… Her… Go…" Allen said between weak breaths, and the person only laughed lightly as he rested a black umbrella on his shoulder.

"I don't think so."

"Who… are you…?"

"Me? I'm…"

* * *

_**Date: September 17**_

_**Time: 5:39 pm**_

_**Place: Black Order's Grounds**_

"Allen! I found him!" Lenalee called out from besides the large tower, and Allen quickly ran over to see Timcanpy happily flying around Lenalee.

"Why'd you fly off?" Allen asked the little golem, but then sighed as it happily landed on his head.

Lenalee giggled as Timcanpy made itself comfortable, and Allen glanced at Lenalee.

She caught his stare, and then smiled. "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, but it was just so cute." She said with a giggle, and Allen nervously smiled.

_'Damn, she's cute…' _Allen thought to himself as Lenalee slowly stopped giggling, and the two stood there for a silent moment.

"At least we found him." Allen said to break the awkward silence, and Lenalee quickly nodded as she also wanted to break the silence.

Clouds slowly rolled into the sky as the two walked inside the tower, and looked around.

Hardly anyone was there at the moment except for Komui and his science group, Kanda was training in the woods while the rest of everyone were out on missions.

"Why can't I go on any missions?" Allen muttered as Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"It'll beat hanging around here…" She muttered, and the two glanced at each other before looking away.

Allen glanced at a nearby clock that read 6: 21.

"We spent almost a hour looking for Timcanpy."

"Seems shorter than that." The two sighed as Timcanpy flew off of Allen's head and started to fly around happily for some reason.

The two watched the golem fly around until they looked at each other.

"Um… Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

Lenalee stared at Allen as he blushed lightly, and he started to sweat nervously.

"Well, Um… I li-"

"Dinner Time!" Komui said from directly behind them, and Allen nearly had a heart attack as he fell back onto the ground, and Lenalee sweat dropped at her brother.

Komui quickly dragged Allen by the feet toward the large dining hall as Lenalee stared after them with Timcanpy settling down in her hair.

"He what?" She asked out loud, and then followed them.

* * *

During dinner, Allen kept on glancing over at Lenalee as she ate next to her brother.

Allen quickly looked away though whenever she glanced over at him, and she frowned sadly as she went back to eating each time.

Timcanpy was happily sitting on Allen's plate as he nibbled on a piece of food while Allen stared off into space.

"Hey, Allen. Daydreaming again?" Reever asked as he sat across from Allen with a grin.

Allen quickly shook his head, and went back to eating as Reever's grin turned into a sly smirk.

"Oh I get it… You were thinking of Lenalee again, weren't you?"

"What makes you say that!?"

"Your reaction just now." Reever stated blankly, and Allen mentally cursed himself as he sweated again nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Komui." Reever said with another sly smirk, and Allen sweat dropped at him.

_'I bet he's thinking of how to use that info to get out of work…' _Allen thought as he finished eating, and leaned back in his chair.

Reever glanced over at Komui and Lenalee, and then gave an invisible grin as he caught Lenalee glancing over at Allen.

"Hey, Allen?" Reever said, and Allen perked up as he stared at Reever.

"I think you're not the only one who likes someone…" He said slyly, and then got up to leave.

"Huh?"

"You'll find out later." Reever said as he waved to Allen, and then left the large room.

Allen watched Reever leave, and then went back to silently staring at the wall in front of him.

"What was that all ab-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Allen fell out of his chair as everyone in the room quickly got up, and made their way out of the dining hall.

"What was that…?" Allen asked as he got up, and Lavi grinned from his hiding spot under the table.

"That was Gate Keeper's voice."

Allen fell back down in surprise as Lavi watched with a grin.

"How long have you been there!?"

"Long enough to hear about your love for Lenalee."

"…"

Lavi helped Allen back up, and the two made their way toward where Komui and the others were looking at the monitors.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked as the two walked into the room, and Komui took a sip of his coffee.

"Gate Keeper said that someone is there, but we can't see him on the monitors. He also said that he couldn't scan this person he sees. I just like that Gate Keeper's trying to make his first prank…" Komui said with a sigh, and then looked at Allan and Lavi.

"You two go see what's wrong!" He said while pointing dramatically at the two.

"What!?"

"I'll go too!" Lenalee said, and then took Allen's hand and ran out of the room while Lavi hurried to catch up.

Reever glanced at his watch, and then sighed to himself.

"It's 7:20, and I still haven't got a real break yet besides dinner…"

* * *

Off in the forest, Kanda glanced over at where the Gate Keeper was, and he shrugged with a scowl as he went back to training.

* * *

The three ran through the gate after Lenalee had let Allen go so he could run on his own.

"One… Two… Three… Only three? You Exorcists are lame." Someone said, and the three looked around to find the person.

"Who are you, and where are you?" Lavi shouted as he put his hand on his hammer.

Allen and Lenalee braced themselves as a laugh rang out from around them.

"Up here." The person said, and the three looked up to see someone floating in mid-air with a black umbrella.

The only strange thing besides floating in mid-air was that he was upside down.

"How are you doing that!?" Lavi shouted in amazement, and the person grinned happily.

"It's just a small trick. Watch, it's so easy to do." The person said, and their body slowly started to lower onto the ground.

The person flipped in mid-air, and then landed on his feet as he happily grinned at them.

"Teach me how to do that!" Lavi shouted happily and Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped at Lavi.

The person sighed as he lifted his umbrella over him, and opened it as rain suddenly started to fall down.

"Oh dear, you'll all get soaked. Leave her here, and you two boys go back inside where it's safe." The person said with a grin, and Allen gritted his teeth as Lavi pulled his hammer out.

"Why do you want Lenalee to stay?" Allen asked with a hint of anger as the person chuckled happily.

"That is a secret." He said, and lifted a finger to his lips as if hushing them.

"Then I can't let you get Lenalee." Allen said as he invoked his Anti-Akuma Weapon on his arm, and Lavi's hammer grew.

Lenalee's boots glowed as well, and the person sighed as he held his hand out to the side so the rain fell on it.

"Oh dear, they didn't listen… Why can't you two just leave the girl? She's not THAT important to any of you, right?" He asked, and then paused as Allen swung his claw at the person.

"She's important to me!" Allen shouted, and Lenalee perked up as she looked up at Allen.

"W-What…?" She muttered, and Lavi sighed with a slight chuckle.

"He sure can't hold anything to himself, can he?" He asked out loud, and Lenalee glanced over at Lavi as his hammer grew more.

"Can't let Allen have all of the fun!" He shouted as he jumped into the air, and swung his hammer at the person as well.

The person sighed sadly as the claw and hammer neared him.

"You two aren't worth my time though." He said, and then Allen and Lavi were suddenly sent flying into the tower.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted, but then slumped over as the person appeared next to her, and he lifted her underneath his arm, and calmly jumped into the air.

"Wait!" Allen and Lavi shouted as they attack the person again.

The person sighed again as his umbrella blocked the rain from his head.

"You two don't seem to know when to give up, do you?" He asked as he opened one eye to reveal his blood red eye.

Allen and Lavi flinched at the eye, and then froze as the person closed his umbrella with one hand and then smirked.

"Innocence Invocate."

Allen and Lavi stared in shock as the umbrella burst into a black scythe, and the two were suddenly smacked back down to the ground.

"Such a waste of energy." The person said as the scythe became an umbrella again, and he opened it again.

"W-Wait…" Allen said weakly as he staggered to his feet as his claw had a long cut in it.

"You shouldn't be moving around, Exorcist." The person said, and then noticed that Lavi was unconscious next to Allen.

"Why do you have an Innocence?"

"I'm an Exorcist, how else?"

"W-What…?" The black haired person nodded happily, and then grinned coldly as he opened his eyes to stare at Allen with his blood red eyes.

"Thanks again, Exorcist." He said with a little chuckle at the end, and Allen weakly looked up at him.

"Let… Her… Go…" Allen said between weak breaths, and the person only laughed lightly as he rested a black umbrella on his shoulder.

"I don't think so."

"Who… are you…?"

"Me? I'm Gin Coldblood. Thanks once again for the girl, Exorcist." Gin said as he suddenly disappeared, and the rain continued to fall down onto Allen.

"No… Lenalee…" Allen muttered as from the gate, Komui, Reever, and the rest of them all started to run toward the two.

"LENALEE!" Allen shouted into the air before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1. By the way, this takes place after Lenalee's hair grew long again. :P Of course, I have no idea hwne that would be, so...**

**Komui: LENALEE! XO How dare you kidnap my sister in the very first chapter! Komlins, attack!**

**O.o Why are you attacking me!? X.X Like you said, it's only the first chapter! XO -Komlins attack- X.X Ow... Please review... Please...?**


	2. The New Mission

**Chapter 2- The New Mission  
Author's Note: X.X Still hurting from the Komlin attack... Enjoy... -faints-**

* * *

**Date: September 18  
****Time: 8:21 am  
****Place: Black Order's Medic Ward**

Allen groaned as he weakly opened his eyes, and then he snapped them open as he sat up quickly.

"Lenalee!" He said panting, and then noticed the half-scared Komui sitting next to him.

"Komui? What happened? Where's Lenalee?" Allen asked, and Komui sadly looked down while shaking his head.

Allen sadly looked at his hands, and he noticed bandages all down his right arm.

"I lost, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

Allen clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth.

"Who was that guy!?" Allen asked Komui, and the scientist sighed as he held up a clipboard.

"We managed to record the entire fight thanks to Timcanpy, and his name is Gin Coldblood." Komui stated as he looked over the clipboard as he continued.

"We have also recorded that he is in fact an Exorcist, but have no other info on him. As for his reason for kidnapping Lenalee…" Komui trailed off as he lowered the clipboard and shook his head.

"No idea?"

"No idea…"

Allen looked away, but then perked up.

"How's Lavi? He got injured too!"

"Lavi is fine. He is healing right now though."

Allen nodded as Komui stood up and walked toward the door.

"We also found out how Gin couldn't appear on the Gate Keeper's X-Rays…" Komui said, and Allen stared over at him with a confusion look.

"How?"

"Gin was standing upside down when you saw him, but when he became right side up, the Gate Keeper could see him."

"How is that possible?!"

Komui looked back at Allen with a grimace as he looked back at his clipboard.

"His Innocence isn't the umbrella he carries around, it's water. The water in the air managed to hide his presense from the Gate Keeper." Komui stated, and Allen's eyes widened as Komui continued to talk.

"He knew when the rain would come because he brought it out. Gin's umbrella was simply a tool to attack people."

"That makes sense I guess…" Komui sighed as he opened the door to Allen's medic room, and then glanced back at Allen.

"Once you've healed more, come to the gate." He said back to Allen, and then left while leaving the Exorcist staring sadly at the door.

Timcanpy flew onto Allen's head, and he looked up at it with a small smile.

"Hi, Timcanpy." Allen muttered as the golem started to happily fly around Allen's head.

"Trying to cheer me up?" He asked, and the little golem seemed to smile as he continued to fly around Allen's head.

"Thank you, Timcanpy…" Timcanpy settled down on Allen's hand, and Allen sighed as he smiled at Timcanpy.

* * *

Allen walked through the hall while putting his Exorcist cloak on. Timcanpy nestled in Allen's hair, and Allen put his glove on as he stepped out into the sunlight.

Komui, Lavi, and Kanda were standing ahead of him as he walked toward them.

Allen stared at Kanda in surprise as Kanda scowled angrily.

"Ah, Allen! You're all better?"

"Yes, now what's going on?"

Komui smiled as the three Exorcists stared at him.

"You three are going on a mission together."

"WHAT!?" The three shouted in unison, and Komui gave a small laugh as the three glared at him.

"Why am I going on a mission with Bean Sprout!?"

"Why are we going with Kanda(Yu)!?"

Kanda glared angrily at Lavi as Komui chuckled lightly.

"You three are going to look for Lenalee!" He said dramatically, and the three sweat dropped at him.

_'He only wants to use us to find Lenalee…' _The three thought as they stared at Komui.

"We have no clues to the whereabouts of Gin or Lenalee, so you'll have to search from scratch. We already sent finders out, so they'll report to us if they find anything." Komui stated as the three nodded while Lavi was at the tip of Kanda's katana.

"Good! Now go find my sister!" Komui shouted, and the three quickly nodded as the walked past Komui and headed toward the closest town.

"Good luck…" Komui muttered as he walked back inside to look for clues and information.

* * *

**Date: September 18  
****Time: 11:48 am  
****Place: Train Station**

"Train hopping time!" Lavi cheered happily as the three jumped over the edge, and dropped down onto the train below.

The three put a dent in the roof of the train, and they crawled to the roof's hatch.

"Um, Sirs, You can't…"

Kanda flashed the Exorcist's cross, and the conductor bowed politely and showed them to a First Class room.

The three entered the room, and sat down as they planned out their route.

"I heard that a strange string of murders have occurred in Eastern Italy. We might want to start there." Lavi said, and Kanda shook his head with a scowl.

"We're closer to Germany, so we'll go there first." He said, and Lavi sighed with a nod.

Allen quietly looked at the map as he remembered yesterday's events.

_'Damn it, who was that guy!? Why'd he kidnap Lenalee also? Argh, too many things don't make sense! How can an Innocence by water, and what does water have to do with changing an umbrella into a scythe?' _Allen thought frantically as Kanda calmly looked out of the window with a scowl as Lavi stared boredly at the wall in a daze.

Kanda suddenly stood up as the train started to slow down, and the three walked out onto the streets of Bonn, Germany.

"We'll start our search around here." Kanda said as he walked ahead of the other two, and headed into the town.

"Wait up, Yu!" Lavi shouted after Kanda, and received a glare from him as Allen caught up.

"Excuse me…" Someone muttered from behind the three, and they turned around to look at an old woman wearing a hood over her head.

"Are three Exorcists?" She asked, and Lavi put his hand on his hammer's handle, and Kanda's fingers twitched.

Allen nodded as his eye didn't sense any Akuma, and the other two calmed down.

"Yes we are." Kanda said with a cold stare as the old woman smiled happily.

"That's great, so now you can…"

"We can what?" Lavi asked, and the old woman started to cackle as she slowly changed shape.

"You can all die, Exorcists!"

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda flinched as the people around them became Akuma, and Allen looked around in surprise.

"Why couldn't I see any of their souls until now!?" Allen asked out loud, but was replied by a laugh from above.

"Hello, Allen. I do hope you are having a great time in Bonn so far."

Allen looked up to see a girl around Lavi's age staring down at them with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked with a small heart in his eye, and the girl giggled happily.

"You don't need to know that, you who are about to die." She replied as the Akuma all lunged at them.

The three Exorcists all braced themselves as the Akuma neared them, and the three thought in unison.

_'Innocence Invocate.'_

* * *

**XD Attacked already? Poor guys... By the way, Bonn is a real town. :P**

**Kanda: Good, now why am I with Bean Sprout?!**

**Um... Your cool, so I wanted you to be in the story more!**

**Kanda: T.T Mugen...**

**O.O Bye-bye! -runs away very fast-**


	3. Searching Essen

**Chapter 3- Searching Essen  
Author's Note: X.X Still hurting from Kanda's attack... Enjoy...**

* * *

Komui took a sip of his coffee as he went through some papers with a blank stare.

Reever was busy working as usual as he grumbled about the large amount of work with no break.

"I found something!"

Komui and Reever looked over at Johnny as he waved a book around happily while running to Komui.

Komui took the book and read the cover quickly.

"History Of Noah? What did you find in this old book?" Reever asked as he looked at the book also, and Johnny chuckled nervously.

"Actually, it fell open to a certain page and I saw the word Coldblood."

Komui perked up, and he opened the book to the page that Johnny bookmarked and started to read out loud.

"The waters grew until the Ark moved in the shifting waves. Noah looked out in the rain and saw a single person standing among the rain, and he watched as the person was swallowed by the waves of Coldblood."

Reever and the others stared at Komui as the chief slowly turned the page and read it also.

"God must purge the land, so he sends the angels to deliver the message to Noah and to the rain bringer. The ark is built and the Coldblood calls upon the cleansing rain to wash away the earth's sins…"

Everyone was silent as Komui closed the book, and stood up while staring at the cover of the book that showed a small ark with a man standing at the front.

"That means… Reever!" Komui suddenly shouted, and Reever flinched as Komui pointed at him.

"Find any information about these people called Coldblood! Johnny, send word to Allen, Kanda, and Lavi and tell them to get back as soon as possible! This mission is far too much for them!"

Everyone began to run around, and Komui slumped back in his chair in a daze.

"It can't be… This isn't possible…"

"Um, Chief?"

Komui looked up to see Reever holding a piece of paper in front of him.

"I found out about that Innocence you asked for."

Komui took the paper, and then nodded as he read it out loud.

"Records of a Innocence that can become anything it "records". This Innocence was called Kikan Mizu or Water Mirror, and it disappeared after the Earl was beaten in the great flood. That makes sense…"

Komui handed the paper back to Reever, and then stood up with a determined stare.

"Get those three back now!"

* * *

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi faced the Akuma around them as the girl happily stared down at them.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer…Grow… Grow… Grow!" Lavi shouted as his hammer started to grow in size, and he swung it down at the Akuma with a large grin.

"Not good enough." Kanda said as he swung Mugen at the Akuma, and called out.

"Ichigen!"

Several insect-like things shot out of the blade, and impaled several Akuma.

Allen ran his claw through an Akuma, and the three froze as water poured down onto their weapons.

"What the!? They were just water!" Lavi shouted, and Allen looked over at him, but then suddenly Allen's eyes widened as he shouted to Lavi.

"Behind you!" Lavi was barely able to turn around as the girl kicked him straight in the stomach, and send him back onto the ground.

"These Akuma are fakes, so that's why your eye didn't sense them, Bean Sprout!" Kanda snapped as he slashed more Akuma apart, and Allen nodded as he ran at the girl.

Allen swung his claw at the girl, but flinched as the girl leaned back and dodged the claw.

"Master Gin thought you'd be able to find that out quickly."

"Master?" Lavi asked as he stood back up and wiped some blood away from his mouth.

Kanda pointed Mugen at the girl, and glared at her while water dripped down his cloak.

"Who are you, and how are these Akuma made out of water?"

"I am Hâna Kiki. A Japanese Exorcist, and these Akuma are merely simple mirror images of the originals they were copied from."

The three stared at Kiki in surprise as the girl smiled kindly.

"Master Gin's Innocence can make anything from water. He is impossible for you to defeat, Weak Exorcists." Kiki said, and then suddenly disappeared as she landed on the roof of a building.

"Bye-bye! Can't wait till next time!"

"There won't be a next time!" Kanda shouted as he appeared above Kiki and swung Mugen down at her.

Kiki looked up at him with a bored look as she raised her hand and caught the blade with her bare hands.

The three flinched as her foot swiftly slammed into Kanda's ribs, and sent him down next to Allen.

"You three couldn't even wake Master Gin up." Kiki said coldly before disappearing again.

"Who was she?" Allen asked out loud as he helped Kanda back up, but was hit away as Kanda stood up on his own.

"She's an enemy of course. If she's in the way, I'll kill her myself." Kanda said while his murderous intent glowed demonically red behind him.

Allen and Lavi watched, but then flinched as Kanda glared back at them.

"Let's go! We have no reason to stick around here."

"Okay…" Allen and Lavi muttered as they followed Kanda down the empty street.

* * *

In the nearby town of Essen, three Exorcist ran down a deserted street as they looked around.

"Where is he? The one Chief described?"

"I saw him a moment ago!"

"Over here! He went this way!"

The three Exorcists turned the corner, and stared down the street as someone calmly strolled down the street with an open umbrella above him.

"Hold it!" One Exorcist shouted as the three ran toward him.

"One… Two… Three… Why is it always three?" Gin asked as it started to rain, and a few moments later, Gin licked his fingers as blood rolled down his hand.

"Let's see… That is how you spell that…" He muttered as he ran his finger down a wall, and smirked at the writing he had wrote with the Exorcist's blood.

He happily walked down the street while dragging the three Exorcists' Innocence behind him.

"What beautiful rain we have in this area…" Gin muttered as he disappeared, and people slowly looked out of their windows, and several people shrieked as they saw the writing.

GOOD BYE WORLD, I'M BACK

* * *

Allen suddenly shivered as a cold shiver went down his spine.

He looked around, and then shrugged as he continued to follow Kanda and Lavi.

The walked in silence as Kanda walked ahead of them.

Lavi was the first to break the silence.

"So Yu, do you like Lenalee?"

"What!?" Allen and Kanda said in surprise as Lavi stared at the two as they continued to walk.

"Just wondering…"

"A little." Kanda said, and the two stared at him in surprise.

"W-What…!?"

"She good at fighting. That's why." Kanda stated with a scowl as he pointed Mugen at Lavi, and Lavi nodded with a sweat running down his face.

"Just wondering if Allen had an competition." Lavi said with a grin as Allen looked away and Kanda scowled again.

"Like I care what Bean Sprout thinks."

"It's Allen! Not Bean Sprout!" Allen snapped at Kanda, and the two glared at each other angrily.

"Okay, let's just calm down now." Lavi said in defense, but the two glared at him instead.

"You're the one who brought it up!" They shouted, and Lavi backed up a little while the two continued to glare at him.

"S-Sorry?"

After they had stopped beating Lavi up, Kanda and Allen went back to walking forward as Lavi limped behind them.

_'I was just wondering…' _He thought bitterly as they came to another train station.

"Let's get on and head to Essen."

"Why Essen?"

"That's the direction that that girl headed toward."

"Really? Okay, so we might find Lenalee there?"

"Maybe."

The three boarded the train casually as the people around them stared at them, but then went back to whatever they were doing.

In the corner seats, someone was calmly spinning a card between their fingers as they watched the three Exorcists walked toward the First Class rooms.

"King, Joker, and an Ace." The person said as they tossed those three cards onto the opposite seat.

"This will be interesting…" The person said as they picked the cards up, and walked toward the First Class rooms.

"I wonder how well they can play?" The person muttered as they knocked on the Exorcists' room's door.

Allen opened the door and stared at the person with a surprised look.

"Hi! Can one of you play with me?"

"Um…" Allen looked back at Kanda to see him glaring at him.

"Do what you want until we get to where we're going, and while you're at it, you go too, Eye-Patch." Kanda said to Lavi, and Lavi and Allen left the room and stared down at the little girl holding a deck of cards.

"Um… Why did you want us to play with you?"

"Nobody else would, so I was waiting for new people to come. Thanks for saying you'll play with me!" She said with a smile, and Lavi and Allen smiled as they sat down on the floor and she dealt the cards.

"Why didn't your parents play with you?" Allen asked as he looked at his cards, and the little girl sighed sadly.

"I don't have any parents. I sneaked on board this train to go to Essen."

"Really? We're going there too." Lavi said as he glanced at his cards and then sighed.

* * *

Three hours past by, and Lavi was staring in shock as Allen and the little girl were still playing the same card game for the past three hours.

"Call."

"Call."

Allen let out a small nervous laugh as he dealt the cards and the two stared at their hands.

_'She's just as good as Allen! I can't even tell if she's cheating…' _Lavi thought as the two put their cards down and stared at each other's Call.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kanda glared down at them while he fixed his cloak.

"It's time to get off." He said coldly down to the three, and Allen sighed as he handed the cards back to the little girl.

"Thanks for playing." The little girl said happily as Allen and Lavi stood up, and the two smiled down at her as they walked away.

Kanda grumbled bitterly as they stepped onto the streets of Essen, and looked around.

Behind them, the little girl hopped off onto the streets and looked around also as she slung a bag over her shoulder so it lay on her other side.

"We should start looking around." Kanda said as he walked toward the center of town, and the other two grumbled as they followed him.

* * *

Allen looked around the quiet street as the three walked farther down toward the center of town.

Kanda suddenly stopped, and so did the other two as they stared ahead of them in shock.

The blood glinted in the sunlight as the three dead Exorcists lay around with their bodies ripped to shreds.

"Who did this!?" Kanda snapped at the surrounding people, and they flinched as an older woman stammered. "I-I-It was… a man with a black umbrella and wearing a black cloak." She finally said, and Kanda gritted his teeth as he looked back at the bodies.

"It must have been Gin. So he was here…" Lavi muttered as Allen knelt down to look at the bodies closer.

"They look like they were ripped apart by a weapon, probably a scythe." He stated, and Lavi nodded as the two remembered the scythe they saw appear from Gin's umbrella yesterday.

Kanda sighed as he looked back at the two, and then at the three bodies.

"I'll call Komui when we can to tell him if this isn't plastered all over the news." He said, and Lavi and Allen nodded as they slowly followed him.

"The blood wasn't dry, so he was here a short while ago. He must…" Allen started to say until the three stared at the writing they had missed.

"W-What is this?"

"It's blood as well…"

"He used their blood to write it!"

Kanda gritted his teeth harder, and then let out a deep breath as he turned away.

"Let's find him faster so we can stop him from killing any more Exorcists." Kanda said, and the two followed him.

_'We also have to make sure he doesn't do the same to Lenalee…' _Allen thought as an image of Lenalee flashed through his mind.

Allen let out a sigh as he looked back at the scene, and then followed Kanda away.

People continued to look at the blood as the little girl from the train calmly walked past it while glancing at it.

She turned down into a deserted street, and then smiled as she moved her hair away from her forehead to reveal a row of crosses along her forehead.

"Foolish Exorcists."

"They sure are."

The little girl looked over with a smile as the person smiled back from underneath his black umbrella.

"Master Gin. Why didn't you reveal yourself to them again?"

"I thought this would make it more fun." Gin replied with a mysterious grin as the little girl nodded with an icy smirk.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as rain slowly started to fall from the sky.

"Simple." Gin said as he held a finger up.

"When those Exorcists go to sleep, I'll send "her" to them."

"How evil of you." The little girl said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her deck of cards.

"I'm supposed to be evil. That's why I have a Noah with me." Gin said with a happy grin as the little girl nodded.

"So is she ready?"

"Just about. I just need to do one last thing, and she'll hunt down Allen relentlessly."

The little girl nodded as Gin happily twirled around in the rain while his umbrella absorbed the falling rain that landed on it.

"So now it's your turn to do your part… Rôade." Gin said as he happily disappeared into the rain, and Rôade nodded as she happily twirled around and smiled.

"As a sister of a Noah, and a Noah, I'll do my job without question."

* * *

**There's Chapter 3, and two more enemies have been named. The girl kinda reminds me of Tyki and Road put together...**

**Lavi: ... Why am I always being glared at:(**

**It's funny.**

**Lavi: T.T Little Hammer...**

**O.o; Oh no... Bye!**


	4. Midnight Flower

**Chapter 4- Midnight Flower**

**Allen: T.T**

**Why are you mad?**

**Allen: You kidnapped Lenalee! XO**

**O.o Oh no... Here comes another angry person...**

* * *

**Date: September 18**

**Time: 11:54 pm**

**Place: Essen Hotel**

Allen looked out of his window out into the dark night as the three Exorcists had rented three rooms in a nearby hotel.

Kanda had requested that each room was far apart so he wouldn't have to bother with Allen or Lavi.

Allen's room was directly next to a hardly used alleyway that was positioned right under Allen's window.

Timcanpy was curled up on the pillow as Allen lifted his head to the barely visible moon, and he let out a low sigh.

The words written in blood were still fresh in his mind as he went over everything he had heard.

"A Innocence that can create the mirror image of whatever it wants. That's how those Akuma from earlier were created." Allen muttered as a memory of his first fight against a Lv.2 Akuma.

"That Innocence is almost exactly like that Akuma's ability… That could be trouble." Allen whispered as he put his left hand on his head as he leaned against the windowsill.

Allen perked up as a shadow moved overhead, and he glanced up just in time for someone to grab him by the collar and throw him into the alleyway.

Allen landed on the ground hard, and was about to get up until the person pinned him down with their boot.

Allen gritted his teeth as he looked up at the hooded person staring down at him.

"Who… are you? Are you with Gin?" He asked, and the person remained silent as they stared down at Allen.

Allen grinned as he managed to free his left hand, and he swung it upward just in time to knock the person back a few feet.

Allen stood up, and brushed the dust off of him with his black claw as he stared at the hooded person.

Allen quickly slashed at the person, but missed when the person leaned back, and then swiftly kicked Allen in the head.

Allen gritted his teeth as he dug his claw into a nearby wall to keep him from falling down.

_'That kick was powerful! Who is this guy!?' _Allen thought as he removed his claw from the wall, and then pointed it at the person.

The person suddenly appeared in front of Allen, and he couldn't react as he was kicked down onto the ground again.

_'Damn he's fast too!' _

Allen stared at the person as he stood back up and wiped the blood from his lower lip.

He casually kicked a small can away from his foot that lay on the ground, and he then smirked as he braced himself against the hooded person.

"Allen…"

Allen flinched as the person spoke his name again, and then appeared in front of him as the person swiftly kicked at him.

Allen barely blocked the kick with his claw, and then flinched as the person's other foot slammed into his stomach.

Allen coughed up blood, and he gritted his teeth as he stared up at the person.

"Crown Edge!" Allen said as he slashed at the person, but missed as the person ducked and then swiftly pushed Allen against the alleyway's wall, and then held his arms so he couldn't attack.

Allen gritted his teeth as the person kept their head lowered so he couldn't see their face.

"Damn it!" Allen muttered, but suddenly froze as the person muttered his name again and then swiftly kissed him on the lips.

Allen was speechless as the person pulled back and stared at him silently.

"Allen…" The person muttered, and as the hood slowly fell down, Allen's eyes widened as he and the person stared at each other.

"L… Lenalee…!?" Allen muttered as Lenalee stared at him emotionlessly.

"But how…?" Allen muttered again, and then flinched as Lenalee leaned closer and hugged him tightly.

"Allen…" She muttered, and Allen stared down at her silently with his lips slightly parted.

Lenalee put her head on Allen's shoulder and slowly breathed on his neck as the two remained silent from a few moments.

"How did you get away…?" Allen asked quietly, but Lenalee didn't answer as she continued to breath slowly onto his neck.

"Allen… Can you do something for me?" Lenalee suddenly asked, and Allen perked up as he looked at her as she moved her head so it was inches from his head.

"W-What?"

"Can you…"

"Die for me?"

Allen eyes widened as suddenly something impaled Lenalee from behind and also cut into Allen's chest.

Blood rolled out of Allen's mouth as he stared behind Lenalee, and saw an armored arm impaling the two.

"Hehehe, I though you'd be harder to kill than this." The armored arm's owner said with a laugh as he removed his arm, and Allen slumped to his knees, but his eyes didn't leave Lenalee as she stared down at him.

She smiled kindly, and then started to fall toward him.

"Save me… Allen…" She muttered before landing next to Allen and bursting into water.

Allen stared in complete shock at where Lenalee was, and the other person started to laugh loudly.

"You are weak! You were tricked so easily by that mirror image! Hahaha!"

Allen continued to stare at the water until he was lifted into the air by the other person, but his eyes never left the spot where the water lay.

"It wasn't… Lenalee?"

"Of course not!" The other person shouted before punching Allen in the head, and laughing as he continued to punch Allen.

"You're weak! You let your emotions get in the way! You're not a worthy opponent for me! I need stronger people to fight! Not insects like you!" He shouted, and then brutally smashed Allen into the ground.

Allen coughed up blood into the air as he lay in the small crater that had formed as the person laughed down at him.

"How pathetic! I'll wipe this trash off of the world! Only the strong survive!" The person shouted as he swung his fist down at Allen.

_CLANG! _

"Clang?" The person asked out loud as the dust that had be knocked into the air started to clear, and the person stared down at the thing that stopped his fist as Allen stared up at the new person.

"You stupid Bean Sprout! How'd you get so bloody!? You are so weak, Bean Sprout!" Kanda shouted as he pushed the person back with Mugen.

"Sorry… Kanda… I was tricked…" Allen muttered as Timcanpy suddenly landed on his head, and he glanced weakly at it.

"Timcanpy?"

"Thank that golem for coming to get me, Bean Sprout." Kanda said as he readied Mugen at the other person.

The person grinned greatly as he stared at Kanda happily.

"You seem strong… FIGHT ME!" He shouted as he jumped into the air, and swung his fist at Kanda.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted as he swung Mugen upward and several insects appeared out of the glowing blade, and collided against the person's fist.

Kanda flinched as the person's fist ripped through the insects, and then hit the ground in front of Kanda as the Exorcist jumped back.

"That armor is…"

"That's right. It's an Innocence. I am Chuck Ripper." Chuck said with a large grin as he cracked his knuckles happily while Kanda readied Mugen again while Lavi suddenly appeared as he dragged Allen away from the two.

"Hey, Eye-Patch! Get yourself and Bean Sprout out of here! You'll only slow me down!" Kanda snapped, and Lavi hurriedly dragged Allen and Timcanpy out of the alleyway as Kanda and Chuck stared at each other.

"Fight… Blood… Kill… Strong…" Chuck muttered happily as the moonlight entered the alleyway, and Chuck's body was revealed to be encased in armor.

"So that's your Innocence?"

"That's right. My Innocence is strong!"

"Is that so?"

Kanda lowered Mugen a little, and then suddenly appeared behind Chuck.

Chuck flinched as he turned his head around to face Kanda and he grinned as he swung his fist at Kanda.

Kanda dodged the fist in mid-air, and then swung Mugen at Chuck.

The blade collided against Chuck's armor, and then Kanda jumped back to avoid Chuck's fist.

"That armor is annoying, but I'll break it along with you." Kanda said as he raised Mugen in front of him.

"Nigentou."

* * *

"Hey, wake up, Allen!" Lavi said as he tried to wake Allen up by shaking him furiously. 

Allen's eyelids quivered before closing again, and Lavi gritted his teeth.

"Gotta heal that wound first…"

"Would you like some help, child?"

Lavi glanced behind him to see a short old woman staring at him from behind her glasses.

Lavi silently reached for his hammer as the woman drew closer, and then pulled out a small vial of blue liquid.

"If he drinks this, the skin will heal much more quickly, but the muscles will need to heal naturally." She said as she placed the vial in front of Lavi, and then backed up.

Lavi glanced at the vial while he pulled his hammer out, and pointed it at the old woman silently.

"What's the matter, child? He'll die if you don't heal him." She said sincerely, and Lavi gave a nervous grin as his hand stayed in the same spot.

"I don't trust you." He said from between clenched teeth, and the woman sighed as she picked the vial back up and opened it.

"Fine, don't trust those who are trying to help." She said, and then drank the entire vial in one gulp while Lavi stared in surprise.

The woman held up the vial with a smirk, and then pulled out an identical vial.

"Please, child. Trust me." She said, and Lavi slowly took the vial, and then cautiously opened it.

The woman watched as Lavi slowly poured the liquid down Allen's throat, and Lavi suddenly jerked back as Allen's skin suddenly started to heal quickly.

After the wound had closed, Lavi panted as he stared at the woman in surprise.

"See, child? I was helping you and your friend." She said, and Lavi sighed with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now I must be going. Nights aren't any places for old women like me to be wandering around in nowadays." She said, and then waved shortly as she started to walk away.

Lavi watched her walk away, and he called back to her. "Thanks again!"

"No problem, child…" She said as she turned the corner, and started to walk away.

"No problem." She said again as her skin started to melt into water, and Gin ran his hand through his hair as his umbrella appeared in his hand.

"No problem indeed, Lavi." He said with a chuckle as he happily twirled his umbrella while walking away from where the Exorcists were.

* * *

Kanda flipped over Chuck as he swung his blades down at Chuck, and it cut into his arms. 

Chuck grinned happily as Kanda landed on the ground, and stared at him.

"This is great! You are strong that it's making me itching for a killing! Let's keep going!" Chuck shouted as his entire body was covered in blood.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he blocked Chuck's fist again, but then jumped back as Chuck's other fist slammed into the wall.

_'He's as crazy as General Sokalo! No matter how many times I cut him, he won't stay down!' _Kanda thought angrily as he readied his blades again.

Chuck laughed as he raised his fists, but suddenly stopped as his eyes widened mysteriously.

"What? It's time to go already!? I wanted to stay and fight!" He roared before turning away and glaring back at Kanda.

"Be sure to stay alive, brat! I can't wait to kill you!" He hissed, and then disappeared as he turned the corner and away from view.

Kanda sheathed Mugen as he stared after Chuck.

"What happened?" Kanda wondered out loud before walking toward where Lavi and Allen were so he could yell the hell out of them for being useless.

* * *

In an unknown location, a large room burned with thousands of candle that burned with a blue light. 

"I'm here." Chuck said as he suddenly appeared from the wall, and another voice said. "Good to see ya, Chucky."

"You too, Rôade."

Rôade smirked as she sat with her elbows against her knees as she rested her head on her palms.

Chuck looked around the room to see other people sitting or standing around.

"Ah, you're back, Chuck." Someone said from a chair on a raised platform in front of everyone in the room.

The people all stared up at the person sitting in the chair as they listened to him.

"Three Exorcists are all they were able to send us to feast upon. However, from what happened to Chuck, we can not take them lightly." One person said from the wall, and the person sitting in the chair nodded with a grin.

"Those three are just a joke though. Joker, King, and Ace." Rôade said with her usual grin as someone scowled at her.

"Never underestimate the enemy!" The person shouted, and was silenced when Rôade glared at them.

"Now, now… Rôade and Aroc. Calm down, please." The person in the chair said, and the two stopped glaring at each other instantly.

Aroc scowled as he looked away, and next to him, Kiki smiled as she leaned against the wall while fiddling with her fingers.

"The enemy is only three Exorcists with some helpers. Nothing to underestimate, Aroc. Remember, not many Exorcists are left now. We will purge them from this world along with the humans. Remember, you are all either Exorcists who have been exiled, or Noah who I have saved."

"Yes… Master Gin." Aroc said with a frown as he rubbed his shoulder where a large scar ran down his arm.

"The Black Order is weak now. They have less than 30 Exorcists, even though they are still finding more today. There are Fifteen of us. The Black Order will fall easily." Gin stated as he put his arms behind his head and rested one foot on his other knee with a grin as he sat in the chair.

The fourteen people in front of him all nodded as they stared up at Gin.

"We have also reduced their numbers by one with the capture of Lenalee Lee." Another one said as he fixed his top hat with a smirk.

"That's right, Cathol." Gin said as above them, hanging in the air, a pitch black cross hung in mid-air as Lenalee appeared chained to it.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed slowly.

Gin's smirk widened into a grin, and he stared down at the fourteen.

"Now then, onto the most important subject which is the reason I called all of you here! What should we call ourselves?"

* * *

**The new enemy emerges! Fifteen people stand in Allen, Lavi, and Kanda's way to Lenalee! But who are they all? You'll find out soon!**

**Allen: T.T Crown Edge!**

**-dodges- Hey! That was close! You almost hurt me! XO**

**Allen: Just stay still and it won't hurt! XO**


	5. Three vs Three In Italy

**Chapter 5- Three vs. Three In Italy**

* * *

**Date: September 19**

**Time: 9:00 am**

**Place: Essen Train Station**

Allen yawned as he stepped on board a train bound for Pesaro, Italy.

The three decided to split up in Italy last nigth after Allen had told the two about the mirror image, and so they split up so they could cover more ground, and Allen was forced to go to Pesaro.

Lavi was forced to Palermo, Sicily by Kanda who decided to go to the nicest place of all.

Allen grumbled as he sat down in the First Class room with no one else but Timcanpy with him.

"Why'd Kanda get to choose where we went? And how come he said he was going to Milan? That place is way better than the two he choose for us…" Allen whined as he stared out of the window at the rolling fields as they passed by.

Timcanpy nestled on Allen's head, and he glanced up at the small golem with a small smile.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and Allen slowly stood up to answer the door.

"Yes?" Allen asked as he opened the door to see a man with a white moustache looking down at him with a smile.

"Hello, young man. I was wondering if I could sit in this room? All of the other First Class rooms are full."

Allen nodded as he let the man inside after making sure he wasn't an Akuma with his eye.

Allen took his seat across from the man, and he glanced at the man as he removed his top hat and placed it down next to him.

"Where might you be heading all by your lonesome…"

"Allen."

"Allen. I see, where might you be going, Allen?"

"I'm going to Pesaro, Italy."

"Really? That's a nice place I've heard. Not too many people, and the weather is amazing."

Allen gave a small smile with a short nod as he glanced out of the window.

"Oh yes. I haven't introduced myself. I am Cathol Icbible."

"Catholic Bible?"

"No, Cathol Icbible." Cathol said while holding his hand out, and Allen shook it quickly to be polite.

"Sorry, but it sounds like that."

"I know. It's quite funny though how many people say that." Cathol said with a chuckle, and Allen grinned.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

Lavi looked around on the ship he was on as he searched for something to do.

He had already searched for a nice girl, and he was still hurting from the hand shaped bruise on the side of his head.

The ship's horn rang out through the silence, and Lavi sighed again as he stared down at the gleaming water.

"Hello there, would you like your fortune told?" Someone asked Lavi from behind him, and Lavi narrowed his eyes as he reached for his hammer while he turned to face the person.

"Are you supposed to be wearing a mask if you are a fortune teller?" He asked the masked person in front of him who was wearing a plain black cloak with silver buttons going down the middle.

The mask was plain white except for the few stripes of red stripes going down the right side.

The person nodded as he pulled out a small orb and looked down at it.

"You shall find a beautiful wife, and have plenty of children." He said suddenly, and Lavi stared at him in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me! How beautiful is she!?" Lavi asked happily, and the person sweat dropped at Lavi's eager face.

_'Is he the same person who was just about to hit me with that hammer?' _The person thought, but then sighed as he looked back down at the small orb.

"She is the most beautiful person you've seen, but many difficulties lie between you two."

"Like what?"

"Two people have their eyes on her, but you can still have her if you play it right."

Lavi nodded as the masked person put the orb away, and then held his gloved hand out. "Pay up."

"What!?"

"I'm not a charity."

Lavi grumbled as he tossed some money into the person's hand, and the person closed their hand around the money.

"Many thanks." He said before walking away, and Lavi sighed happily as he started to imagine the girl the masked person had described until he suddenly stopped and asked out loud.

"Who was that guy anyway, and what was with the mask?"

* * *

Kanda grumbled as he looked around Malin with a sour look on his face.

People were talking loudly around him as he walked through town, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to find a quiet place.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked a large city…" He muttered as he passed a man wearing a plain white shirt with baggy jeans slumped against the wall of a building with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey, girlie." The person called up, and Kanda flinched, and his murderous intent blazed red behind him.

Kanda glared back at the man to see him fixing his glasses on his face, and the person grinned obviously drunk.

"Where am I?" He asked, and Kanda scowled as he started to walk away from the person.

The person sighed as Kanda disappeared from view, and he lifted the bottle to his lips, but sighed as he saw that the drink was all gone.

"No more for now…" He muttered, and then stood up as he dropped the bottle and fixed his brown hair.

He pushed his glasses up with a grin as he licked his lips, and next to where he was sitting far into the alleyway, a small pile of humans were there while their blood was all gone from large slashes on their bodies.

"Human blood doesn't taste as good as Exorcist's blood though, and I am getting thirsty again."

* * *

**Date: September 19**

**Time: 2:41 pm**

**Place: Pesaro Train Station**

Allen stepped off of the train and grinned at the shore that he could see from where he was standing.

"I didn't know that this place was on the coast." Allen muttered with a grin as Cathol got off behind him and walked away silently.

Allen made his way to the beach along the coast, and he sat down in the sand as he rested for a moment.

No one else was on the beach as Allen stared out at the water, lost in thought.

Allen was so lost in thought though, that he didn't sense someone walking up behind where he sat.

"You aren't supposed to lower your guard no matter what or where, Exorcist." The person said, and Allen quickly jumped away and glanced back as the spot he was sitting suddenly exploded.

The sand fell to the ground, and Allen's eyes widened as Cathol smiled back at him.

"You!?" Allen shouted in surprise as he invocated his Innocence, and Cathol nodded.

"I am the Noah that rules over "Protection"…" Cathol began to say as he removed his top hat to reveal the row of crosses and the moustache that was fake, and grinned at Allen as he tossed the two items to the ground.

"Cathol Icbible, and I'm here to kill you under the orders of Master Gin."

"Gin!?" Allen shouted in surprise, and then gritted his teeth as Cathol fixed his white hair, and grinned at Allen.

Cathol reached into the inside of his coat, and pulled out a shield, and attached it to his arm.

"That is correct. Master Gin is the one who ordered us to kill you three after finally finding the name for our group. We are the White Cross."

Allen braced himself, but then froze as it clicked for him.

"We!? Us!? You mean that Kanda and Lavi are also being attacked!?"

"It seems I've said too much again… Die, Exorcist!"

* * *

Lavi panted heavily as he pulled out his hammer and pointed it at the person in front of him.

"Sheesh, you people don't know when to let us at least look around the island. You attacked me the moment I was alone, that's not polite." Lavi said with a grin as he readied his hammer, and the masked person from before nodded while putting his gloves on.

"I didn't want you to suffer the pain, so I thought I'd just kill you quickly, but you don't want to die yet, do you?"

"Hell no, but I guess this means you were lying about the wife, huh?"

"No, it was true, but I am the biggest difficulty in that future. I am Xerxes Xeroxes, the Noah of "Infinite"."

"Noah!?"

Xerxes nodded as Lavi raised his hammer and took his fighting stance.

"Okay then… I'll just burn you till there's nothing left!" Lavi shouted as his hammer grew, and he swung it down at Xerxes.

"How futile…" Xerxes said as he suddenly disappeared and Lavi flinched as he was suddenly sent into a large boulder behind him, and Xerxes flexed his fingers.

"Your hammer is too big, so it won't hit me… ever."

"Damn it…"

* * *

Kanda jumped back as a thread suddenly impaled the spot he was standing, and Kanda readied Mugen as the drunk man pulled the thread out of the ground, and grinned at Kanda.

"Nice reflexes, kid. I am Cedric Blokman, the Noah of "Trust". Please to kill you." Cedric said as he pushed his hair out of the way to reveal a row of crosses, and Kanda braced himself as he dodged to the side as the thread shot at where he was like a striking snake.

Cedric pulled the thread back, and grinned at Kanda as they faced each other in a slums of the town.

"So even Noahs are with this Gin…" Kanda muttered as he raised Mugen and then smirked.

"Okay then, I'll just kill you quickly. Nigentou."

* * *

**Three enemies have appeared, but how strong are they? O.o**

**Next Chapter Preview: Lavi goes against the Noah of "Infinite". Can he win against this mysterious foe, or will this be the end of Lavi's part in this journey? You'll just have to wait and find out!**


	6. The Noah Of Infinite

**Chapter 6- The Noah Of Infinite **

**Lavi: All right! My own chapter!**

**Yep, don't you feel happy?**

**Lavi: ... Not really.**

* * *

**Date: September 19**

**Time: 3:29 pm**

**Place: Palermo, Sicily**

Lavi held his hammer up as he faced Xerxes while panting slightly.

_'Damn it… He's fast. I can't seem to hit him, so I guess I'll have to start fighting harder…' _Lavi thought as glowing symbols appeared around his hammer.

Xerxes perked up at the symbols, and Lavi pounded one of them so a glowing red kanji mark appeared on his hammer.

Lavi jumped into the air as he held his hammer up as he gritted his teeth at Xerxes.

Xerxes jumped back as Lavi slammed the ground, and the red kanji appeared around them.

"Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted, and a pillar of flames shot out from where Xerxes had landed and engulfed the Noah.

Lavi grinned as he lifted his hammer and stared at where Xerxes was.

"Sorry, but I can't hold back against someone like you."

"That's good to hear. If I was hurt by that, I'd be an insult to me."

"What!?"

Lavi stared in disbelief as Xerxes stood in the exact spot as the ground around him sizzled in the heat of the fire attack.

Xerxes raised his hand to the side, and Lavi flinched as Xerxes disappeared, and Lavi was suddenly smacked away by the back of Xerxes's hand.

Lavi slid against the ground as he tried not to fall, and when he stopped, he glared at Xerxes angrily and he readied his hammer again.

"Okay then, I'll go harder!" Lavi shouted as a different symbol appeared, and thunder shot out at Xerxes.

"Lightning? Interesting… but weak." Xerxes said, and swiftly smacked the lightning away with one hand, and Lavi stared in more disbelief at Xerxes.

"Who exactly are you!?"

"I told you, I control "Infinite" also known as The Unknown, or Space." Xerxes stated as he held his hand up to the side again, and traced a circle in the air.

Lavi stared at him puzzled until Xerxes suddenly punched the spot he had traced, and his fist suddenly shot out of thin air, and struck Lavi in the head.

Lavi tumbled to the ground, and Xerxes pulled his fist out of the small circle he made in the air.

"That explains how you survive the fire." Lavi said as he stood up again, and brushed away some blood from his bottom lip.

Xerxes flexed his hand as he put his other hand in his cloak's pocket.

"I will only need one hand to beat you, child."

"Heh, stop talking like you're so much older than me. You're probably only 20."

"I'm 43."

"What the hell!?"

Lavi gritted his teeth as Xerxes titled his head to side, and then suddenly appeared behind Lavi, and Lavi could barely turn around before he was hit away again with one hand.

Xerxes lowered his right hand, and stared after Lavi as the red head rolled away, but suddenly stood up as he stared at Xerxes.

"Good reflexes." Xerxes said, and Lavi smirked as he readied his hammer again.

"I'm going to finish this fight now."

"Hmph, cocky brat, aren't you?"

Lavi grinned widely as he twirled his hammer around and the symbol changed again.

"Gouraiten!" Lavi shouted, but froze as Xerxes disappeared from view, and Lavi felt a cold sweat as he looked up to see Xerxes staring down at him.

Lavi's attack hit Xerxes head on, and Lavi watched as the thunder sparked around him.

"There, he's probably dead now."

"Like I said, you're a cocky brat."

Lavi froze as he slowly glanced behind him to see Xerxes calmly staring at him.

"How!?"

"Simple. I sent your attack away." Xerxes stated calmly, and then suddenly appeared in front of Lavi, and Lavi was hit into the air as Xerxes punched Lavi in the stomach.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he readied his hammer in mid-air, and the hammer started to grow until it was the size of a small house.

"Take this!" Lavi shouted down at Xerxes as he swung his large hammer down at him.

"Futile…" Xerxes muttered, and the next moment, Lavi's hammer shattered like glass as Xerxes held up a single finger.

"How pathetic, you need to listen more when I say that you'll never hit me with that hammer." Xerxes said, and then ran his hand through Lavi's chest.

Lavi coughed up blood as his grip around his hammer lessened, and it dropped to the ground.

Xerxes swiftly removed his hand from Lavi's body, and watched as Lavi fell to the ground.

"Good bye, Exorcist." Xerxes said as he placed his other hand in his pocket, and turned to leave.

Lavi breathed heavily as he gritted his teeth angrily.

_'Get up! Stop bleeding and move! I need to save Lenalee, move!' _Lavi shouted in his mind, and Xerxes looked back, and a few moments later, left while Lavi's eyes started to close.

A few minutes later, Lavi could barely hear foot steps approaching as his eyes were nearly closed.

_'I feel cold… Guess this is it for me… Sorry… everyone…' _Lavi thought as his eyes finally closed, and the foot steps stopped as the person stood next to Lavi as they looked down at him.

"Oh boy, looks like Lavi sure is beaten up. We should quickly get him to the hospital." The person said, and then crouched down to gently lift Lavi up, but stopped when the person saw the blood around Lavi's chest.

"That's weird, how come there's blood there? I don't see any sign of a wound also, so why is there blood there, and how come he's suffering from lack of blood when there is no wound?" The person pondered out loud, and then finally lifted Lavi onto a stretcher, and carried him away.

* * *

_'… I feel warm… How come? I was killed, wasn't I? I'm sure that that guy ran his hand through my body, so how come I'm not dead? Did he… save me… No… That's impossible. Why would he do that?' _

Lavi opened his eyes slowly to stare up at the lit ceiling of a large room, and he slowly sat up to look around.

The room was a medic room, and Lavi glanced around at all of the equipment.

"Where am I?"

"Awake, stupid pup?"

Lavi froze at the voice, and slowly looked at the door to see Bookman glaring at him.

"Panda!" Lavi said, and was lying down again as blood rolled out of his nose.

"Shut up, and lie still if you want to live!" Bookman said angrily, and Lavi nodded frantically before looking at Bookman.

"What happened?"

"We found you on the ground covered in blood, but with no wound so we brought you back here. You suffered from blood loss though, so we're still trying to find out how." Bookman stated, and Lavi nodded as he sighed while staring at the ceiling.

"I know how…" Bookman perked up as Lavi continued. "The one I was fighting said he could control the "Infinite", so he's probably the one who closed my wound." Lavi stated, and Bookman pondered it for a moment.

"You actually might be right…" He muttered, and Lavi grinned happily, but then fell asleep moments later.

Bookman looked over at Lavi, and then sighed in relief. "At least you're alive if it wasn't for whoever did that to you…"

* * *

Xerxes walked down a long hallway lit by blue flamed candles, and then stopped as two people appeared behind him.

"What is it? What would a Noah and an Exorcist want with me?" Xerxes asked without looking behind him, and one of the two scowled angrily.

"You didn't do your job, Xerxes. You were told to kill that Exorcist boy, and instead you healed him."

"So?"

"You're being nice, Xerxes. That will only lead to you untimely defeat." The other one said, and Xerxes turned to face the two.

"Defeat? Me? I don't think so, it's just that I don't like killing weaklings like you two." Xerxes stated, and one of the two scowled angrily again.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me, Gran." Xerxes said to the man named Gran, and Gran gritted his teeth angrily as he clenched his large fists tightly.

His entire body was muscular while an army jacket slung around his shoulder and camo pants, and as the other person had a row of crosses along her forehead, a plain white shirt with buttons going down the middle, and slim red jeans.

"Calm down, Gran." She said, and Gran glared at her too.

"Don't try to protect him, Keria!"

"Then don't get agitated over his talk." Keria shot back, and Gran quieted instantly with a last scowl before walking away.

"Oh dear, protecting me again, Keria? Oh, how like you." Xerxes said with a chuckle, and Keria stared coldly at Xerxes.

"Be quiet, Xerxes. That still isn't a excuse for not completing your job."

"Relax, I destroyed his weapon, and he won't be able to fight until he gets his blood back. I technically deleted him from the battlefield." Xerxes stated before turning away and walking away from Keria.

Keria narrowed her eyes after him, and then frowned.

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

* * *

**There's Lavi's fight against Xerxes, and what a surprising end! O.o I wonder why Xerxes didn't kill Lavi when he had the chance... Oh well. XD**

**I have a problem. I am suffering from typing too many long stories, AND making sequels for them! I have no idea how to stop it, but it's actually pretty good even though it doesn't help me much... If you can connect the dots right, it means that I have already planned out every chapter for this story, and have a sequel planned out as well. That's a big problem, isn't it?**

**Next Chapter Preview: Kanda vs. Cedric. Kanda fights the Noah head on, but learns of Cedric's thread's real power. Can Kanda survive long enough to defeat Cedric? You'll see...**


	7. Tight Wire Act

**Chapter 7- Tight Wire Act**

**Kanda: Hmph, my own fighting chapter... Whatever. U.U**

**--; Wow, that's really happy...**

**Kanda: T.T Ichigen...**

* * *

**Date: September 19**

**Time: 3:29 pm**

**Place: Milan, Italy**

Kanda swerved as the thread shot out at him again, and Cedric grinned as he pulled it back, and prepared for his next attack.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he dodged the thread, and then appeared behind Cedric.

"You're wide open!" Kanda shouted as he slashed down at Cedric, but froze as the thread suddenly impaled Kanda's side, and blood rolled out of his mouth as Kanda jumped back, and blood trailed after him as he clutched the wound.

"How did you do that?"

"My thread can strike like a snake, so it doesn't just go forward." Cedric stated, and Kanda glanced around him to see several lines of thread around him.

"Just like a spider's web…" Kanda muttered as he braced himself, and Cedric shot more thread at Kanda, but missed as Kanda ducked, and slashed at the thread, but the blade didn't cut it.

Cedric chuckled as Kanda's eyes widened, and thread pierced Kanda's shoulder as he jumped back more.

"My thread is made of diamonds, so your steel blade can't cut it." Cedric stated as he readied the thread he was holding onto, and Kanda breathed slowly as he readied himself again.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted, and his attack slashed at Cedric.

Cedric chuckled again as the attack hit against a wall of thread, and it didn't even leave a scratch on it.

"Sorry, boy. Maybe next time you'll actually be able to hurt me." Cedric said mockingly, and Kanda gritted his teeth angrily as he raised Mugen and the other glowing blade.

Cedric shot more thread out at Kanda, but missed yet again as Kanda jumped into the air, but suddenly stopped as something cut into his leg.

"Hah! You forgot about the other thread, boy!" Cedric shouted as Kanda noticed a line of thread cutting into his leg.

Kanda jumped back onto the ground, and glanced around again at the surrounding lines of thread.

"You're now trapped, boy." Cedric said as he pushed his glasses up again, and smirked.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he stood up and pointed Mugen at Cedric.

"I'll kill you."

"Heh, just try it."

Kanda appeared behind Cedric, but was blocked when thread shot out from the side, and Cedric turned around to swing the thread so it pushed Kanda back.

Kanda slid a bit as he straightened up, and the two stared at each other.

"You'd be stronger if you were older, but you're still a kid." Cedric said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it between his teeth.

Kanda glared at Cedric before running up to him and slashing at him.

Cedric calmly leaned back to avoid Mugen, and then jumped back to avoid the other blade.

"Sorry, kid. Don't hold it against me, but I hate fighting kids."

Kanda silently stared at Cedric as he puffed smoke out of his mouth and put the cigarette back between his teeth.

"I don't suppose you could just put down that sword and leaving the Exorcists?"

"Like hell."

"Thought so…"

Cedric sighed as Kanda slashed at him again, but missed again as thread blocked Kanda's blades.

Cedric raised his hand, and several strings of thread suddenly shot out at Kanda, and he was barely able to see them before they suddenly wrapped around Mugen, and Cedric closed his hand.

Mugen suddenly shattered like Lavi's hammer did, and Kanda stared in disbelief until more thread wrapped around his arms and slammed him into a building.

"Oops, I missed, I think." Cedric muttered as he put one hand on his head while staring down at Mugen's fragments.

Cedric glanced over at Kanda, and then sighed again as he turned around and calmly walked away.

"Maybe I can get a drink before Gran yells at me for not killing him? Maybe…" Cedric muttered as he calmly tossed a wallet into the air, and smirked as he disappeared around the corner.

Back where Kanda was, Kanda gritted his teeth as he stood back up and stared down at Mugen with the hilt still in his hand.

"Damn it, he stole my wallet…" Kanda muttered, and then picked up Mugen's fragments with a grimace.

"I'll need to make Komui fix Mugen again now. So how about bringing me to him, Reever?" Kanda said, and Reever jumped slightly as he looked out from behind a building.

"Um, sure…" He said slowly, and Kanda scowled as he calmly walked past Reever and started to think up what he should yell at Komui.

* * *

"Didn't kill him, Cedric!? Why not!?" Gran shouted as he glared at Cedric who was calmly slumped against a tree with several bottles around him.

"Ah, I was drunk so I couldn't aim right. At least I broke his Innocence, I think…"

"What kind of excuse is that!?"

"A good one that will make you go away?" Cedric asked hopefully as he put the bottle to his lips and took a quick gulp as Gran glared lividly at him.

"Ah, Cedric got drunk again?" Someone said from behind Gran, and the two looked at the person to see a boy with a scar down the left side of his face.

"Ah, Nella! Have a drink!" Cedric said happily, but Nella shook his head quickly.

"I'm underage." He stated, and Cedric sighed sadly as he took another gulp.

"Your loss, kid." Cedric said, and Gran sighed as he gave up on yelling uselessly at Cedric, and walked away as the other two continued to stay there.

"So when is Boss sending you out?" Cedric asked Nella, and the boy smiled happily.

"I'll be going to Paris!"

"Lucky…"

Cedric grimaced as he took another long gulp of his drink, and Nella smiled happily still.

"I have a question."

"Go for it."

"When will my fiancé be ready for me?"

Cedric pondered it for a long moment before grinning. "No clue, probably during your trip to Paris."

"Okay!"

Nella continued to smile happily as Cedric looked away to pick up another bottle, and he put it to his lips, but frowned.

"I'm almost out already? Man, if only it wasn't hard to find a good drink out here…" Cedric muttered, and Nella nodded, but then shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, so whatever."

Cedric scowled at Nella, and then looked at the white haired youth.

"Shouldn't you get going already? I'm sure your fiancé, if that's what you want to call her, is there already." Cedric stated, and Nella nodded quickly.

"Master Gin did say that Miss Rôade would be bringing her, so knowing Miss Rôade she's probably been there for a few hours." Nella said with a nervous laugh, and Cedric grimaced.

"Then how about you go and leave me to my drinks?"

"Okay! Bye, Cedric!"

"See ya, Nella, you crazy kid…"

"Baby-sitting again, Cedric?" Xerxes asked as he suddenly appeared, and Cedric chuckled as Nella disappeared from sight.

"Nah, it's only Nella."

"Nella? Oh yes, that one." Xerxes said, and Cedric nodded as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that punk, Nella Reklaw."

"That's so hard to say, how about just his real name?"

"Okay, but I still think your name is harder, Xerxes."

"Heh, maybe, but Nella is still harder."

Cedric nodded with a laugh as he looked in the direction Nella left.

"Yep, Nella Reklaw, or to be correct, the new Allen Walker."

"Those mirror names are weird. All you have to do is flip the name around."

"True. Now Xerxes, how about you stay for a drink, seeing as we both let our targets live, but destroyed their weapons?" Cedric asked as he held up a unopened bottle in front of Xerxes, and grinned as Xerxes took the bottle.

"Sure, and I was right, Gran was mad at me too." Xerxes said, and his red hair gleamed behind his mask in the sunlight surrounding the tree.

"Heh, you are still a mystery for the reason you wear that mask, Xerxes."

"Maybe, but it's better than exposing oneself to the horrors of the real world."

"Heh, you sound like Cathol." Cedric said as the two took a gulp of their drink and awaited the punishment they were waiting for as on the coast of Pesaro, Allen and Cathol had completed their fight.

* * *

**O.o Nella Reklaw is the new Allen Walker!? What the hell is going on!? Oh wait, I already know... XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: It's Allen's turn to fight, but something goes wrong during the fight, and Allen may have just found out more about his enemies than he wanted to know. You'll find out what next chapter!**


	8. Shield And Sword

**Chapter 8- Shield And Sword**

**Allen: My turn finally! Why am I last?**

**It's makes sense then. U.U**

**Allen: Oh yeah...**

* * *

**Date: September 19**

**Time: 3:29 pm**

**Place: Pesaro, Italy**

Allen skidded back in the sand as he panted while looking over at Cathol.

Cathol was smirking as he held the shield on his arm in front of him.

"What's the matter, Allen? Can't break my shield?" Cathol asked with a grin as Allen straightened up and ran at him again.

"It was foolish to split up. You left yourself vulnerable to multiple attacks, Allen." Cathol said while knocking Allen's claw back several times.

Allen gritted his teeth as he pushed Cathol back a little bit, but was flung back by a shockwave.

Allen skidded in the sand again to keep himself from falling, and Cathol sighed as he cracked his knuckles boredly.

"If this is the best you have, you'll never rescue that miserable girl."

"Don't you dare talk about Lenalee like that!" Allen snapped as he swung his claw at Cathol, but collided with the shield and was thrown back again.

"Oh? You seem to be angry, Allen. Does hearing me say bad things about that pathetic, miserable, terrible excuse for a female upset you?" Cathol asked mockingly, and Allen glared lividly at Cathol.

His claw started to twitch angrily with the thought of ripping Cathol to shreds, but Allen tried his best not to attack in rage.

"Shut… up…"

"Is that your big comeback? Shut up? Pathetic, just like that girl."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Allen shouted, and then jumped into the air with his claw ready to slash Cathol.

Cathol blocked the claw, but Allen quickly brought the claw back, and started to rapidly strike at Cathol's shield as the Noah started being pushed back.

Cathol gritted his teeth as Allen's claw slashed his shield again, and Allen was thrown back finally.

Cathol panted heavily as he stared at Allen in surprise.

"You'll wreck your claw if you keep that up, Allen. Why waste so much energy on saving one miserable girl?" Cathol asked as Allen straightened up and stared at Cathol angrily.

His claw was badly damaged, and yet Allen blocked the pain out as he panted heavily also.

"Lenalee isn't miserable. I'm going to save her, so she will never be miserable." Allen stated, and Cathol's eyes widened as he stared at Allen in surprise.

_'He'd go that far just to save her? He reminds me of me…' _Cathol thought as he raised his shield again, and Allen braced himself.

"We aren't so much different, Allen."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked as he remained ready to attack as Cathol smirked sadly.

"I once fought for the same thing you are now, but I lost that fight. I'm a Noah, and she was a human. Us two could never be together." Cathol stated as he stared at the ground sadly, and Allen stared at him in surprise, but then gave a small smile.

"I know someone who is an Exorcist, but he loved an Akuma. In the end, he killed his love and then became an Exorcist like us." Allen said as he thought of Krory, and Cathol looked at Allen with a sad smile.

"I see, that is truly sad." Cathol said and removed his shield.

Allen stared in surprise as Cathol dropped the shield to the sand, and he held his arms up to the side.

"I give up. I have no reason for stopping you." Cathol stated, and Allen stared at him in surprise, but then smiled kindly.

**"Too bad, Cathol."**

Cathol's and Allen's eyes widened as suddenly, a katana impaled Cathol from behind, and the owner of the katana grinned happily as the person swiftly pulled the katana out, and Cathol fell to the ground while blood stained the sand.

"Cathol!" Allen shouted, and was about to go see if Cathol was alive until the person turned their attention to Allen, and swiftly used the back of their hand to smack Allen away.

"Annoying Exorcist! Cathol had to die for failing his mission!" The person snapped happily as their fiery red hair gleamed deathly in the sunlight.

"Who are you!?" Allen asked angrily as he straightened up again, but was suddenly hit away by the back of the person's hand again.

"Me? I have no need to introduce myself to you. I'm only here to get rid of trash that doesn't listen." The person said while jerking his thumb at Cathol.

Allen stared up at the person, but suddenly froze as the person impaled his normal hand with his katana.

"Hehehe, if you want to live, you'll shut the hell up, Brat!" He snapped happily as he removed his katana, and blood flowed out of Allen's hand as the person swung the blood off of his blade, and sheathed it onto his back like Kanda does.

"Stupid trash." He muttered with a swift kick to Cathol's head.

"Don't bother coming back alive." The person said coldly, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Allen gritted his teeth against all of the pain, and he slowly made his way to Cathol.

"A-Allen…? Good, he didn't kill you…" Cathol muttered weakly as Allen slowly flipped Cathol over onto his back.

"Are you okay?"

"H-Ha, I'm probably dead now. I didn't think he would come though."

"You mean you knew that you were going to be killed?!"

Cathol chuckled lightly as he slowly nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I had learned something I shouldn't have, but Allen… Go to Paris…"

"Paris?" "Yes, go to Paris, and look at the top of the large tower… I overheard that… Master Gin sent Rôade there with the girl you're after…"

"What!? Lenalee is there!? Who's that!?"

"Y-Yes… Be careful though… I also heard that another Noah will be going there…"

Allen nodded as Cathol let out a low sigh, but then smiled.

"At least I can see her again…" He muttered before exploding into sand.

Allen stared down at the clothes before slowly falling forward and losing conscious.

A few moments past by, and someone suddenly stood next to Allen as the person looked down at him.

"Oh boy, your Innocence is wrecked again… I guess that means I can operate on you!"

Allen suddenly unconsciously shivered as Komui smiled evilly down at him before lifting him and carrying him away.

* * *

**Date: September 22**

**Time: 4:50 pm**

**Place: Black Order Medic Ward**

"Allen? Wake up, Allen…"

Allen twitched slowly as he weakly opened his eyes to see Lenalee looking down at him.

"L-Lenalee…?"

"What!? Ah, too much medicine was used! It's me!"

Allen's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up.

"Lavi!? Where are we!? What happened?! Why…" Allen stopped talking as blood suddenly rolled out of the cast around his right hand, and Allen fell back down onto the bed.

"Ah! His wound opened up again fro shock!" Lavi shouted, and the doctors quickly ran over to recast Allen.

After a new cast was put on and his wound had closed again, Allen leaned against the wall as he sat in the bed while Lavi was pulled into his bed right next to Allen.

Allen quietly watched as one of the doctors smacked Lavi with his clipboard, and they finally put Lavi to bed.

"We're back at the Black Order?" Allen asked out loud, and Lavi nodded slowly.

"Who saved us?"

"No clue. I know that Bookman saved me, and Kanda said that Reever brought him here to get Mugen fixed again."

"What? Mugen was broken?!"

"Apparently, same with my hammer. Good thing Komui fixed them after he fixed your arm." Lavi stated, and Allen looked down at his left hand to see some bandages wrapped around it.

"This is terrible!"

"Eh? How come?"

"I can't eat with these casts on!"

Lavi fell out of his bed, but quickly got back in before the doctors could force him back in.

"You're only worried about food at a time like this!?" Lavi asked in surprise, and Allen shrugged as he stared at the ceiling silently.

Lavi sighed as he copied Allen, and a few moments went by before Lavi spoke up again.

"I heard from Kanda that our opponents aren't just Exorcists, there are Noahs as well."

"Yeah, I know. The one I faced was a Noah."

"Was? Didn't you lose like me and Kanda?"

"Kanda lost? Nah, that can't be, but the Noah I went against was killed by his comrade."

Lavi stared in surprise at Allen, and then sighed sadly.

"Man, we're dealing why crazy people."

Before Allen could reply however, the door suddenly swung open, and Komui smiled at the two.

"Ah, Allen! You're awake?"

"Yes…"

"That's good to hear, and it's a really good thing we finally caught you!"

"Huh?" Lavi and Allen stared in confusion at Komui, and Komui stared back.

"Oh yes, I need to tell you something that I already told Yu."

"Can it wait until after we save Lenalee?"

Komui stared at Allen in surprise, but then sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you three go back out. You don't have a chance against this opponent."

"What!? How come, Komui!? Don't you care what hap-"

"Of course I do!"

Lavi instantly stopped as Komui stared at him angrily, but then calmed down.

"I know… I don't want to do this either, but this opponent we can't beat."

"How come? Gin can't be as strong as the Millennium Earl, right?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded in agreement, but the two froze as Komui nodded sadly.

"We found out about the Coldblood's, which are Gin's family. It turns out that his family was against the Millennium Earl 7000 years ago."

"What!?" The two shouted in unison, and Komui nodded as he continued.

"Also, the great flood of Noah… was created by a Coldblood."

Lavi and Allen stared in complete shock as their mouths hung open and their eyes widened.

"How can one family create a giant flood like that!?"

"It wasn't a family that caused it." Komui stated, and the two stared at Komui puzzled.

"The one who caused the great flood that caused mankind to start again… was Gin Coldblood, the last and only Coldblood to ever exist."

* * *

In the unknown location lit by blue flamed candles, the remaining twelve people stood in the large room as Gin grinned down at them.

"Hello everyone. Since Cathol has been put down for betrayal, we are now down to thirteen people."

"Thirteen? What about Nella?" Aroc asked, and Gin chuckled happily at the question.

"Don't worry about that, a tool always has a date of expiration, and Nella in no different. Rôade is seeing to his death, right?" Gin asked the child Noah sitting close by with a happy smirk on her face.

"Yep, and Allen will fall as well." She stated, and Aroc looked at Gin with gritted teeth.

"You're sacrificing him too?"

"No, I'm not. You can only sacrifice someone who knows he is about to die. Nella has no idea that he is a tool. Rôade, please go and prepare for Nella's arrival in Paris as well as Allen's."

"Sure thing, Master Gin!" Rôade said happily, and she disappeared into thin air.

Gin chuckled as Aroc looked away, and then Gin clapped his hands once for attention.

"Now then, I think this world needs a good opening number to kick off its destruction, right?"

"What do you have in mind, Boss?" Cedric asked, and Gin happily chuckled.

"What I have in mind as already happened, Cedric." Gin replied as in Italy, the entire country was up in flames as a single person walked through the burning streets as firefighters tried to put the flames out.

Gin happily chuckled again as the eleven people in front of him looked at him with a smirk.

"That's right, Italy is now up in flames, but those flames will only go out when I unleash the second great flood. Only this time, God won't be saving anyone!" Gin said as he laugh happily, and back in Italy, all of the firefighters were burned alive as the person held one by the neck and watched the body slowly turn to ash.

"Hmph, humans. I hate you all." The person snapped as he threw the remainder of the body into the flames and calmly disappeared into the flames as his katana gleamed in the fire's light on his back.

Gin opened his eyes to reveal his blood red eyes again, and he smirked.

"Now that Italy is up in flames, where should the Noah of "Destruction" strike next, huh? Where should Tyrir Breaker strike next?" Gin asked the people in front of him as behind them, a large column of flames appeared, and the red headed person walked out of the column while grinning at Gin.

"I heard my name, what's next to burn?" Tyrir asked as the row of crosses on his forehead gleamed in the fire behind him, and Gin chuckled happily as the world unknowingly prepared for its destruction.

* * *

**The mystery of Gin is revealed, and a new Noah is revealed as well. With the power of "Destruction", does Allen and the rest of them stand a chance against this Tyrir Breaker? You'll find out...**


	9. To Paris!

**Chapter 9- To Paris!**

**Komui: Yay! Now I can unleash my greatest- -silenced by author-**

**Whew, that was close... --;**

* * *

Allen and Lavi stared in silence as Komui sadly stared at the ground.

"W-What… So this guy is 7000 years old!?" Lavi asked in surprise, and Komui nodded slowly with a frown plaguing his usually happy face.

"I don't care." Allen said, and he slowly got out of the bed as the two stared at him.

Allen removed his casts and tossed them to the floor as he walked past Komui.

"He kidnapped Lenalee, and I'm not stopping just because he's powerful." Allen stated, and Lavi smirked as he too stood up and walked past Komui.

"Same here, Komui." He said, and Komui stared at the two in surprise.

Komui gave a small smile and sigh, and he slowly turned to look at them.

"That's exactly what Kanda said too…" He said, and then put his hand on his beret as he smirked happily.

"Okay! Let's go save Lenalee!" He shouted and ran out of the door while the two stared after him in surprise.

"Didn't he just say not to go?"

"Yeah, he did…"

* * *

Allen and Lavi put their cloaks on as they walked through the gate to see Komui grinning at them.

"Now that you two are here, you can all go!" Komui cheered happily, and Lavi noticed Kanda scowling behind him.

"How are we getting back to where we were?" Allen asked, but quickly wished he didn't as Komui happily smirked at him with a yellow sparkle dancing at the side of his head.

"May I introduce my latest invention! Come forth, Karasurin Komlin IIII! The newest way to fly to anywhere you want!" Komui stated as a large shadow appeared above Lavi and Allen, and the two quickly jumped out of the way as a large robot smashed into the ground, and Komui happily pointed at it.

"What do you think!? Isn't it amazing!?" He asked, and all over the Black Order, the scientists all shouted.

"NO!"

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all sweat dropped as they heard the shouts, groans, cries for mercy, various threats, and screams for salvation from the scientists.

Komui acted like he didn't hear them, and he continued to rant on about his robot.

Allen and Lavi just stared at him with a pitiful look as he finally finished ranting, and he pointed his arms at Karasurin.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, and sweat dropped as the three invocated their Innocence.

"Don't worry! He won't get out of control!" Komui shouted as he held Allen back, and the scientists all cheered the three on to destroy the robot.

After they calmed down, the three all slowly entered Karasurin to find a comfy room with four seats, two for the controls, and two for passengers.

There was two windows on either side, and Komui happily explained the controls, which the three could barely understand.

"And! Karasurin comes with an extra seat!" He said as he pulled out a seat, and placed it in the back.

"Now let's go save Lenalee!"

A moment of silence pasted before the three all flinched and pointed at Komui.

"Wait, we!?" They shouted in unison, and Komui nodded happily.

"I'm going too! That man kidnapped MY sister!" He said angrily, and the three sighed before they could start a pointless fight with Komui.

Lavi perked up as he looked at the seats, and then he glanced at the fuming Komui.

"What's the extra seat for?"

"Hmph, you brats actually think you can have all of the fun?" Someone said behind them, and the three turned to see Krory smirking at them.

"Krorykins!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Eye Patch!?"

"S-Sorry…"

Krory gave a small cough as he calmed down, and the five of them all sat down as outside, Reever and Johnny prepared the fold out launch board that Komui made in his spare time.

"Good luck." Reever muttered as Komui sat in front of the controls with Allen next him as the other three sat behind them.

"LET'S GO, KARASURIN!" Komui shouted happily as he pushed the big red button, and the robot suddenly shot into the air, and the five besides Komui, clung onto their seats for dear life.

"Next stop, Paris!" Allen said as he stared out of the front window determined until he felt sick from the speed.

* * *

A few minutes past by, and suddenly, Karasurin made a great landing on the outskirts of Paris.

"We made it!" Komui said happily as he exited the robot, and the other four slowly walked out while clutching their stomachs.

"That was worse than Allen arm's taste…" Krory muttered bitterly as the four glared at Komui angrily.

Komui happily looked at them, and then flipped a secret lid on Karasurin and pushed the button underneath.

The four Exorcists watched as Karasurin suddenly started to move on its own, and it started to fold into a small box.

"That huge robot can turn into a box that big?" Lavi asked in utter amazement, and Komui nodded happily.

"Karasurin has four different versions inside it! Flight, Pocket-Sized, Fighter, and Hospital!" Komui said with a dramatic pose as he held Karasurin in the palm of his hand for the four Exorcists to stare at.

"Komui is scary…" Lavi muttered and Allen nodded frantically as Komui pocketed Karasurin, and calmly walked toward central Paris.

"Now to save Lenalee!" He shouted into the air heroically, and the four Exorcists sighed in pity for themselves as they slowly followed him.

_'Komui is scary when he's mad…' _Allen thought, and then looked up to see the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"That tower… Cathol said something about Lenalee being there." Allen muttered as he followed Komui into the town, and the five looked around.

"Where should we start?" Krory asked, and Allen pointed at the Eiffel Tower.

"I guess we should start there."

"Good point, Allen. That Noah named Cathol did mention it." Komui said, and Allen gasped as he looked at Komui.

"How did you-"

"Timcanpy recorded it." Komui stated quickly as the little golem suddenly appeared out of Komui's beret and happily flew to Allen's head.

"I see… Well then, let's go!"

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Nella happily walked toward the Eiffel Tower while humming a tune.

"I can't wait to see Lenalee! I wonder if Miss Rôade actually brought her to the tower?" He wondered out loud, but smiled as he continued to walk toward the Eiffel Tower.

When he got there, he looked up at the Eiffel Tower, but then glanced to the side as he heard someone shout. "Komui! Didn't you say that robot wouldn't go out of control!"

"I guess I made a mistake!"

Nella watched as the five ran toward the tower while a large robot flew overhead.

"NOAH DETECTED. NOAH DETECTED!" Karasurin called out of its speaker, and the five paused has they looked up at it.

"Komui, did you program it to find Noah?"

"Sure did."

"Then that means…" Allen trailed off as he turned toward the tower, and Nella scowled from where he was hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Damn Exorcists! Just when I was about to get her, they show up!"

Nella flinched when he noticed Allen, and then Nella gritted his teeth angrily.

"So that's him. The one I was given his form. So he's the one that Master Gin wanted to watch… Well he won't be getting MY Lenalee!" Nella muttered angrily as he stared at the five.

"I'll make them feel hell!" Nella snapped as his left arm became a claw, and he grinned evilly.

* * *

**KOmui: Go, my great Karasurin! Go save Lenalee! XO**

**--; Um, can you please calm down...?**

**Komui: Never! Karasurin, attack the one who kidnapped my sister!**

**O.o Oi, I had nothing to do with that! XO**

**Komui: You're the author though! And what's with the AllenxLenalee!? T.T**

**Um... Cause those two... fit... together... -looks up at giant robot- SAVE ME! XO**


	10. Allen vs Allen?

**Chapter 10- Allen vs. Allen!?**

**Krory: It's an honor being in this fanfic, also seeing as you can't break my Innocence as easily as the others. (:**

**That's the idea! XD**

**Allen, Lavi, and Kanda: T.T Innocence Invocate.**

**O.o; Oh no...**

* * *

**Date: September 22**

**Time: 7:10 pm**

**Place: Eiffel Tower**

Allen looked around the area as Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Komui also did.

Nella quietly watched as he flexed his black claw eagerly.

"If I kill Allen, then I'll be the real one." Nella muttered as he fixed his white hair over the row of crosses on his forehead.

"As the Noah of "Nothing" I will kill you, Allen." Nella said, and Allen felt a slight chill run down his neck, and he glanced up at the tower and then froze as his eyes widened.

Lavi looked over at Allen when he noticed Allen suddenly stop.

"What's the matter Allen…" Lavi started to say until he saw what Allen was looking at, and the other three also saw.

Staring down at them was Lenalee as she calmly looked down at them.

"Lenalee!" Komui cheered happily and went to go get his sister until Allen suddenly held up his hand, and his Innocence invocated.

"Wait, Komui… Someone else is here…" Allen said, and Karasurin started to beep as someone walked out from behind one of the tower's pillars.

"Good evening, Allen Walker." Nella said with a grin at the Exorcists' shocked faces.

"You look like Allen!"

"Great… Another Bean Sprout…"

Nella nodded as he raised his black claw, and the five gasped as Nella suddenly appeared in front of Allen, and slashed at him swiftly.

Allen blocked the claw with his own, and then gritted his teeth as he pointed at Nella.

"Crown Edge!" Allen shouted, and then slashed at Nella, but missed as Nella also used Crown Edge.

"He even has Allen's powers!" Lavi shouted as he slowly climbed up the tower with Komui behind him.

"Stop stopping and hurry up to Lenalee!" Komui shouted, and Lavi quickly resumed climbing as Kanda and Krory watched Allen and Nella fight.

"Edge End!"

"Cross Grave!"

The two clashed against each other, and then jumped back as they avoided their attacks.

Nella jumped up to one of the tower's beams, and Allen followed as the two continued to slash at each other.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted as him and Lavi finally made it to the beam she was standing on.

"Brother…" Lenalee said weakly, and the two ran to her before she started to fall back.

Komui caught her as Lavi grabbed Komui so he wouldn't fall.

"Lay off of the coffee, Komui!" Lavi said while gritting his teeth as he pulled Komui and Lenalee back onto the beam.

Lavi panted as he nodded at Komui and Lenalee, and then looked up at Allen and Nella as the two continued to jump higher until they reached the top of the tower.

Nella and Allen were both panting heavily as they glared at each other, and Nella wiped the blood away from his lower lip as he grinned.

"So, the real Allen can still fight so hard for my Lenalee?"

"Your Lenalee!?" Allen snapped and the two attacked each other again before pausing again.

"Of course she's mine! Master Gin promised me!" Nella shouted, and then the two slashed at each other relentlessly until they paused again.

"Fine then, I'll beat both you and Gin, then I'll get Lenalee back myself!" Allen shouted as he slashed at Nella and the two went back to slashing.

"You!?" Nella snapped angrily, and then sunk his claw into Allen's shoulder.

"I'll kill you, you freaking brat!" Nella shouted and then ripped his claw out of Allen's shoulder, and then slammed Allen against the tip of the tower with his normal hand.

Nella pinned Allen against the tip with his hand, and then raised his claw to slash Allen.

"You'll never even see my Lenalee ever again, brat!" Nella shouted, and swung his claw down at Allen.

Suddenly, the claw slammed against a large blade, and Nella stared in surprise as Allen's arm had become his blade.

"Stop… saying… that… Lenalee… is yours!" Allen shouted, and then slashed Nella through the chest, and Nella let out a screech as he gripped his chest with his normal hand, and his claw hung loosely at his side.

"D-Damn you!" Nella shouted, but then stopped as Allen had run the blade through Nella's head, and the Noah's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slowly started to fall back.

Nella started to fall until Allen suddenly grabbed his hand with his normal hand, and he gritted his teeth as Nella weakly stared at him.

"Why…? Why try and save me…?"

"I have questions… for you." Allen said while trying to lift Nella up, but the Noah smiled as he raised his claw weakly.

"I know nothing… In the end… I'm only Master Gin's "Tool". That's what he called Cathol as well… The people who are worthless to him are called "Tools"… Cathol and I are just Tools, I guess…" Nella muttered sadly, and Allen slowly started to lose his grip.

"Wait! I still need to know one thing! Who exactly are you?" Allen asked, but Nella simply smiled as he pointed his claw at his own arm, and he shook his head.

"I'm nobody… just a mass of nothing that was given someone's DNA to form… Thank you, Allen… You let me be alive for longer than I thought I would… Good Bye…" Nella said, and slashed his own arm off, and fell down the tower as Allen stared after him in shock.

Nella smashed into the ground, and exploded into sand, and the arm still in Allen's grip also burst into sand.

Allen gritted his teeth as he clenched his hand tightly.

"Damn it… What do you want, Gin?" Allen muttered as he slowly made his way back down after putting his Innocence back as its arm form.

The four looked at him as he slowly walked toward him, and Komui had Lenalee on his back.

"I'm sorry, Allen, but he was an enemy."

"I know… Still…"

**"Still what? Allen Walker-kun?" **

Allen eyes snapped open as Komui was suddenly impaled from behind and Lenalee smiled as her arm had become a long spear.

"Lenalee!?" Allen shouted as Lavi and Krory ran to Komui to help him.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. It wouldn't be a game if he was dead." Lenalee said coldly as her arm went back to normal, and the group stared at her in shock.

"How could you, Lenalee!?" Lavi shouted, but froze as Lenalee jumped back onto one of the beams, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Lenalee? She was never here." She said as she ran her hand down her body, and Lavi and Allen gasped in unison.

"I am the Noah of "Reality", and I am Rôade Kamelot." Rôade said as she smiled down at the group.

"You're the one from the train!" Lavi shouted, and Allen gritted his teeth angrily.

"So that Noah was killed for nothing!?" He shouted, and Rôade nodded happily as she pulled out a deck of cards.

"Nella was only ment to lure you all here so you could all fall into deeper despair after fighting for someone who wore Lenalee's face." Rôade stated happily, and Allen suddenly appeared in mid-air and slashed down at her.

"You're so sweet, Allen." Rôade said as she held her hand up, and Allen's claw collided with a 2D red diamond that appeared from Rôade's hand.

"I told you, my power is Reality. You can't kill me." Rôade said as she held up the Ace Of Spades, and a large spade shape from the card appeared behind Rôade.

"Card Ace Door." Rôade said, and she slowly walked backwards into the spade.

"We'll play again real soon, Allen. And maybe next time you'll have Lenalee with you." Rôade said mockingly as she disappeared, and the spade shape disappeared as well.

Allen gritted his teeth angrily, and he slammed his bare fist into the beam in anger.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**The mystery behind Nella is solved quickly, but now the group is against the Noah of "Reality"!? Also, reality fit cause Road's ability is "Dream". Make sense? No? Yes?**


	11. Dead End

**Chapter 11- Dead End**

**Allen: ...**

**Still sad?**

**Allen: Yeah...**

**Good! XD**

**Allen: T.T Innocence Invocate...**

* * *

**Date: September 30**

**Time: 7:00 pm**

**Place: Black Order**

Allen sat alone in the dining hall as Lavi was off helping randomly, and Kanda was training.

Krory was selected to watch over Komui as the Chief recovered, and Allen was just left alone.

"Hello, you must be Allen, right?" Someone said, and Allen looked around to see a boy around his age with light brown hair and a large smile.

"Yes, that's me. Who might you be?" Allen asked as the boy sat down across from Allen and smiled again.

"I am Philman Niniha, and I'm kinda new here." Philman said with a nervous laugh, and Allen nodded.

"So who told you about me?" Allen asked as Philman watched Timcanpy fly around.

"Huh? Oh, someone named Reever did." Philman stated as Timcanpy landed onto Allen's head, and Allen nodded.

Allen then noticed that Philman was wearing an Exorcist cloak, and Philman caught Allen's stare.

"Yep, I'm an Exorcist just like you." Philman said with another smile, and Allen smiled back.

"It's good to see some new faces around here." Allen said, and Philman chuckled slightly with a nod.

"Well, I'll be going, Allen." Philman said as he stood up, and calmly walked away while Allen stared after him.

_'It's been five days since Komui was injured, and we can't go without him cause if we do…' _Allen's thought was interrupted by a chilling mental picture of Komui with his octopus bombs.

"I think I'll head to bed as well…" Allen said quietly as he stood up, and quietly made his way to his room.

He opened the door, and Timcanpy quickly flew in happily as Allen closed the door behind him and slowly laid down on the bed.

"I hope Komui will be better in the morning…" Allen said, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and a dream quickly entered his head, even though it wasn't what he wanted to dream about…

* * *

Allen was in his room as usual, but he wasn't alone. 

He was with Lenalee as the two stared at each other.

Allen slowly moved forward, and the two kissed as Lenalee wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed.

Allen lay on top of her as the two continued to kiss, and Lenalee moved her tongue into Allen's mouth and Allen's tongue happily rubbed against her's.

Lenalee moved her head back, and then leaned toward Allen's ear to whisper something.

Allen smirked as he reached up to the night gown she was wearing, and slowly started to take it off.

* * *

"Stop it!" Allen shouted as he shot up from his bed and started to pant heavily as he clutched his head in pain. 

Allen glanced around the room to see Timcanpy somewhat startled, and Allen held his hand out for Timcanpy to fly onto.

"Sorry, Tim." Allen muttered, and the golem happily flew onto Allen's head, and he sighed as he lay back down, but didn't fall asleep until late into the night.

Outside Allen's window, someone was holding onto the windowsill for dear life as they muttered angrily.

"Damn it, the window wasn't a good idea..."

The person suddenly disappeared as the moon silently continued to rise into the night.

* * *

"Allen... Wake up..."

"..."

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Allen jerked awake, and he quickly sat up to see Komui standing over him with a large airhorn.

Komui had his evil grin on as he pushed the button, and everyone in the tower all fell down off of their chairs, fell out of bed, or just ignored it.

Allen was clutching his ears in pain as Komui started to laugh while removing his earplugs.

"Good, you're awake now." Komui said like nothing happened, and Allen mentally cursed as Komui grabbed his arm and started to drag Allen away.

* * *

Komui dragged Allen out into the sunlight, and Allen flinched in the light until he saw what was in front of him: 

A miniture Karasurin.

Allen stared at it in confusion, and Komui happily said. "It's for you! We decided that since we have no more leads that we should split up again."

"Really?" Allen asked, and Komui nodded with a sigh.

"Kanda has already left after destroying his miniture..." Komui said sadly, and Allen sweat dropped.

"What about Lavi?"

"Huh? Oh, Lavi left before Kanda for some reason." Komui said, and he put his hand on his chin as he thought.

"I don't know why though..."

Allen nodded, and then looked at the miniture Karasurin.

"Where's Krory?"

"Me and him will be taking the original Karasurin!" Komui said quickly turning into his happy-mode.

Allen nodded, and then climbed into the very tight control room as he saw the controls.

There was a green, red, and blue button. Allen glanced back at Komui, and the Chief grinned evilly.

"The green one will take off, blue makes it start attacking, and red is to alert the other Karasurins." Komui stated happily, and Allen nodded.

He sat down in front of the controls, but then quickly looked back at Komui. "W-Wait, where am I going?!"

"You're going to Germany." Komui stated, and before Allen could reply, the door to Karasurin closed, and Alen's elbow accidently hit the green button.

"Oh no..." Allen muttered as outisde, Komui ran for cover before the Mini Karasurin burst into the air and flew away.

* * *

**Date: October 1  
Time: 11:00am  
Place???**

Lavi looked around the rocky area as he looked around suspciously.

He held a piece of paper in his hand, and he constantly glanced at it as he looked around.

"Should be nearby..." Lavi muttered as he walked over to a large boulder, and leaned against it as he pulled out a bottle of water.

Lavi took a quick gulp, and then went back to walking as he continued to look around.

* * *

At the same time, Kanda was calmly walking down a dirt path as he stared ahead of him. 

Suddenly, Kanda stopped walking, and his hand reached up for Mugen.

"Are you here to die, or to be killed?" Kanda asked without looking around as a large fist swung down at him.

Kanda dodged with ease, and then unsheathed Mugen_. 'Innocence Invocate.'_

Kanda faced the person as Mugen glowed in front of him.

"Yes... Kill... Fight the strong... I want to fight!" Chuck shouted as he jumped into the air, and his fists collided against Mugen.

Kanda tilted Mugen, and then jumped back as Mugen also cut into the exposed skin on Chuck's arms.

Blood trailed after the blade, and Kanda raised Mugen again as the two braced themselves.

* * *

Komui and Krory got off of Karasurin a little while after Kanda had begun his fight, and Krory looked sick again as Komui looked just fine.

"We should look around he-"

"Lenalee isn't here."

Komui and Krory looked behind them at Karasurin, and the two gasped at the girl sitting on its head.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Kiki, and I'll be stopping you two here."

Krory invocated his Innocence as Komui backed away from the two.

"Just don't destroy my Karasurin!" Komui cried out as Kiki's sneakers started to glow, and she suddenly appeared in front of Krory, and her foot slammed into his face as she leaned forward.

Krory had barely dodged the kic, but was still sent back a few feet by the impact.

"She's pretty tough..." Krory muttered as the two faced each other.

"If you want to know..." Kiki started to say, and the two perked up as she grinned.

"Lenalee is in India." Kiki stated, and the two stared at her in surprise.

"Why are you telling us!?"

"So you can put up more of a fight." Kiki stated as she fixed her hair into a ponytail, and she cracked her knuckles happily.

Krory braced himself as the two attacked each other.

Komui watched as the two fought, but he quietly muttered.

"If Lenalee is in India, then... that would make sense..."

* * *

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer... Grow... Grow... Grow!!!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer down, and gritted his teeth as the person jumped back.

"It's good that you came here alone."

"I needed to find you again so I could repay you for beating me." Lavi stated, and Xerxes chuckled as he flexed his hand while the other hand was in his cloak's pocket.

"Very well then, Lavi. Show me your power." Xerxes said, and Lavi's hammer went into a smaller shape, and Lavi swung it rapidly at Xerxes.

"Good! With a smaller hammer, you can swing it more!" Xerxes sad happily, and Lavi gritted his teeth as Xerxes blocked each one of his hammer's attacks.

The two paused as they braced themselves again for another round.

"So were you telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Lenalee really in India?"

"Sure is, but you'll need to beat me to get to her."

Lavi grinned as he raised his hammer again.

"All right then! I'll go straight through you!"

* * *

**Date: October 1  
Time: 12:00pm  
Place???, India**

In a large room lit by blue candles, Gin sat at a table in the center as the others sat around it also.

Cedric had his feet on the table as he gulped down another bottle.

Gran was glaring at Cedric angrily as he chewed the food in front of them.

Aroc was calmly staring at the ceiling while tipping back in his chair.

Keria was eating while her vein twitched angrily at the person next to her who was Cedric.

Another one was eating rapidly as his pure white skin glowed eerie in the light.

"Hey, Zareth. Calm down a little." Gin said as he stared at the pure white man sitting across from Gin.

"Sorry, Master Gin." The albino named Zareth muttered as he slowed down.

"Yeah, Zareth. Leave some for the rest of us." Another boy said from near Gran, and Zareth scowled at him.

"Shut up, Seedry!" Zareth muttered angrily, but Seedry just smirked as Zareth slowly ate.

Gin happily clapped his hands for attention, and everyone sitting down looked at him.

"Now that we are all happy..." Gin staretd to say, and Gran scowled angrily.

"We can all welcome our newcomer to dinner, shall we?" Gin asked, and everyone at the table nodded.

"Bring her in, Tyrir." Gin said, and nearby, a door opened and Tyrir walked out with someone behind him.

"Thank you, Keria for letting her borrow some of your clothes." Gin added, and Keria smiled kindly with a nod.

Tyrir sat down next to Gin, and the person slowly sat down on the other side of Gin.

"So... how much do you like Indian Food?" Gin asked the new person, and they nodded silently.

Gin smiled again, and opened his eyes a crack to show his blood red eyes.

"Good, after dinner we will all play cards with Cedric then!" Gin said, and Cedric nodded happily as he opened another bottle.

The person next to Gin nodded again, and Gin grinned as he glanced over at her.

"So, how do you like it here? ...Lenalee?"

* * *

**I bet none of you saw THAT coming! XD**

**Kanda vs. Chuck**

**Lavi vs. Xerxes**

**Krory vs. Kiki**

**How does this sound: Say who you want to fight in a review! (: The fight that gets the most votes, will go first! Okay?**


	12. Behind The Mask 1

**Chapter 12- Behind The Mask 1**

**THE FANS HAVE SPOKEN! Lavi shall start right now!**

**Lavi: Prepare for fire, thunder, and wood! XD**

**U.U; Okay, okay, just go fight! XO**

* * *

Lavi gripped his hammer tightly as he faced Xerxes in the rocky area. 

"Are you ready, Lavi?" Xerxes asked, and Lavi gave a short nod.

The two stared at each other until Xerxes suddenly appeared behind Lavi, and Lavi swung his hammer back at him.

Xerxes blocked the hammer with the back of his hand, but suddenly paused as Lavi kicked him in the mask.

Xerxes hit the ground, but got back up quickly.

He glanced up in the air to see Lavi with his large hammer.

Lavi swung his hammer down at Xerxes, and the Noah jumped back to dodge it.

Lavi raised his hammer quickly, and the red kanji appeared on the hammer.

Lavi slammed the hammer into the ground, and he said. "Gouka Kaijin."

Flames erupted around Xerxes, and the Noah chuckled as he swung his hand and the flames were blown away.

"Try again." He said as Lavi smirked with his hammer back in the air.

"Okay then! Tenchi Bankai!" Lavi shouted, and when he hit the ground with his hammer, large tree trunks shot out of the ground and surrounded Lavi from view.

"Trees? Interesting…" Xerxes muttered until a circle started to appear on one of the trunks, and Xerxes flinched as he jumped away when flames billowed out. Lavi kept his smirk on as he used one of the trunks to get higher in the air.

"This'll end it!" Lavi shouted, and he slammed the ground with his hammer and shouted. "Gouraiten!"

Xerxes's eyes widened from behind his mask, and he swiftly brought his other hand out as thunder struck him dead on.

Lavi braced himself again as he lifted his hammer while the smoke cleared.

"Had enough?"

"Not enough, Lavi."

Lavi smirked again as he calmed tapped the ground with his hammer, and said. "Okay then. Tenchi Bankai."

More tree trunks shot out of the ground, and Xerxes watched as Lavi rode one into the air.

"Here I come!" Lavi shouted as he hit the trunk he was standing on with the hammer, and said. "Raitei Kaiten!"

Lightning shot down the trunk, and Xerxes swiftly jumped into the air to avoid the lightning, but he felt a chill as above him, Lavi had jumped off of the trunk and swung his hammer down at Xerxes.

Xerxes watched as the hammer hit him, and he smashed into the ground as Lavi landed gracefully nearby.

"Not bad, Lavi." Xerxes muttered as he stood back up, and Lavi grinned as Xerxes's mask started to break.

"At least I get to see your face." Lavi stated, but perked up when he heard Xerxes start to chuckle.

"Really? You want to see what's under this mask?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I said yes!"

"Okay then." Xerxes reached up for his mask, and Lavi eagerly watched as Xerxes swiftly grabbed his mask and tossed it off his head.

"Another mask." Xerxes said, and Lavi fell to the ground as Xerxes revealed an identical mask underneath the old one.

"That's not funny!" Lavi snapped as his hammer grew more to its middle size, and Xerxes chuckled again as Lavi swung at him.

"Really? Cedric found it hilarious." Xerxes said, and blocked Lavi's hammer with his hand, and then swiftly grabbed the cross on top of it, and swung Lavi into a boulder.

"Are you going to get serious again, or is that all you have?" Xerxes asked as Lavi stood up, and gripped his hammer with a grin on his face.

"Of course I'll keep on fighting. I need to save Lenalee, and the only way to do that is to beat you all to a pulp!" Lavi shouted, and swung his hammer down again.

"Gouka Kaijin!" Flames shot out of the ground again, and Xerxes sighed as the flames engulfed him.

"Is that really all?" Xerxes started to ask until Lavi said. "Tenchi Bankai!"

A tree trunk shot out from under Xerxes, and threw the Noah into the air, and Xerxes stared down at the flames and tree trunk until he felt someone behind him.

"Raitei Kaiten!" Lavi shouted, and hit Xerxes with the lightning, which sent the Noah back to the ground.

"Time to end this!" Lavi shouted as he prepared his hammer again, and Xerxes watched as Lavi's hammer grew more and more.

"Didn't I tell you that the bigger it is, the harder it'll be to hit me!?" Xerxes snapped as Lavi swung the giant hammer down, and it collided with Xerxes's outstretched hand.

"Now really, try something new."

"Okay, Gouraiten."

Xerxes's eyes widened as he saw the symbol on the hammer, and the thunder engulfed him in a large explosion.

Moments past, and then Lavi stood up from the receding smoke, and he grinned at where Xerxes was standing as the two panted heavily.

"Not bad, Lavi."

"You too."

"Heh, can you still fight, or are you done?"

"Not yet." Lavi readied his hammer and Xerxes raised his braced himself as the two continued to fight.

"That last attack was great, Lavi." Xerxes suddenly said, and Lavi stared in surprise as Xerxes placed a hand on the ground, and he said. "Time for me to fight harder."

Lavi watched as Xerxes slowly raised his hand, and from a small hole in the ground created by Xerxes, a hammer identical to Lavi's appeared.

"You can use a hammer, and yet you mock mine?" Lavi asked, and Xerxes chuckled as he readied the hammer.

"You're going to see what exactly you are up against, Lavi!"

Lavi and Xerxes readied their hammers, and Lavi smirked as he slammed his into the ground.

"Tenchi Bankai!" Several tree trunks shot out of the ground again, and Lavi grinned as he readied his second attack until one of the tree started to melt.

"What!?"

"Gouka Kaijin!"

Lavi flinched as fire billowed through the trunk, and he barely was able to dodge to the side.

"How did you do that!?"

"Heh, what's the matter, Lavi? Shocked that someone can use the same powers as you? You shouldn't be though." Xerxes said as he reached up for his mask.

Lavi watched as Xerxes gripped the mask, and then slowly removed it.

"It's been eighteen years since I saw you, Lavi. Sorry for leaving you, but I couldn't have you see me as a Noah." Xerxes said as he tossed his mask to the ground, and he grinned as his red hair glowed in the sunlight.

"Well, Lavi? Are you just going to stand there in shock, or are you going to fight again?" Xerxes asked the very shocked Lavi as he stared at Xerxes.

"It can't be though…"

"Hm? So you are surprised, huh? Well then, sorry once again." Xerxes said as the row of crosses appeared on his forehead, and he grinned at Lavi.

Lavi noticed a scar going through Xerxes's right eye, and the Noah smiled as he readied his hammer again.

"On guard, brat."

"D…"

* * *

**D what? Donut! XD o.o No? Destruction? Desolation? Disaster? Death? Doom? Daisies? Dog?**

**What the hell is the D?! Heh, you'll find out in Part 2 of this fight! That's right! Each fight is two chapters long! XD**


	13. Behind The Mask 2

**Chapter 13- Behind The Mask 2**

**Lavi: ... -prepares for Round 2-**

**Go, go, go!**

* * *

Lavi stared in utter surprise as Xerxes stared back in confusion.

"What? What's wrong, Lavi? You scared or surprised of me?" He asked, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he shook his head frantically.

"Sorry, but you look so much like someone else."

"Of course. You were just lost in memories… Stupid Brat." Xerxes said, and the two swiftly lifted their hammers, and they attacked each other.

The hammer hit each other, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he tried to push Xerxes back, but failed as Xerxes moved his hammer up, and then slammed his fist into Lavi's face.

Lavi hit the ground, and rolled away a few feet before quickly getting back up, and blocking Xerxes's following attack.

"Good reflexes." Xerxes muttered, and he pushed against Lavi's hammer, and flipped over him.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he quickly brought his hammer up, and blocked Xerxes's next swing with the cross.

"Good sense of coordination." Xerxes muttered again, and he used his hand to lift himself off of Lavi's hammer, and he sent his foot straight into Lavi's face.

Lavi skidded on the dirt, but stayed standing as Xerxes landed onto the ground in front of him.

"Excellent defense also." Xerxes said, and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Stop analyzing me!" Lavi shouted, and he swung his hammer at Xerxes, and the two hammer collided.

"Raitei Kaiten!" They both shouted in unison, and the lightning collided with each other, and an explosion occurred that shook the area and many boulders moved a little.

Lavi and Xerxes remained standing as they stared at each other while Xerxes grinned.

"You are so much like me."

"Don't compare me to you!" Lavi snapped, and Xerxes sighed as he lowered his hammer and calmly rubbed his neck.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to say such things to me if she was still alive."

Lavi's vein pulsed angrily as he jumped into the air and swung his hammer down at Xerxes.

Xerxes jumped back, and blocked Lavi's hammer with his own. "Face the facts, Lavi."

"What facts!?"

"… Good question."

Xerxes stopped to think, and Lavi took that moment to lift his hammer again and smack Xerxes into a boulder.

The boulder shattered as Lavi panted heavily while using his hammer to stay standing.

"That was rude. You don't attack someone when they're thinking, Lavi." Xerxes said as he walked out from the boulder's remains, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he lifted his hammer again.

"You can't be who you look like, so stop acting like that person!" Lavi snapped angrily, and Xerxes sighed as he blocked Lavi's sudden attack with his hammer.

"I don't blame you for hating me, Lavi." Xerxes said, and Lavi flinched before Xerxes knocked him away with his free hand.

"Do you want to know the reason for my name?" Xerxes asked, and Lavi spat out some blood as he glared at Xerxes as the Noah continued.

"Xeroxes is a fake name I came up with." "

Then what is your last name?" Lavi asked bitterly as he readied his hammer angrily.

"My last name? You should already know, Lavi." Xerxes stated, and Lavi let out a sigh, and then raised his hammer into the air.

"I guess you are him. Then I don't need to go easy any more!" Lavi shouted with a grin, and Xerxes grinned back as the two prepared their hammers.

"Bring it on, Lavi!"

"I won't go easy on you, old man!"

The two swung their hammers at each other, and the air crackled dangerously as the two shouted. "Gouraiten!"

The entire area exploded, and people thousands of miles away could actually see the explosion from where they were as Lavi and Xerxes stood facing each other while smoke lifted into the air.

"Heh, not bad, Lavi. I'm impressed."

"You're not bad yourself, old man."

"Old man? Is that any way to talk to me?"

"Heh…"

Lavi's eyes rolled slightly, and he fell to his knees as Xerxes fell back onto his back.

"Man, I'm tired…" Xerxes said, and Lavi nodded as the two panted heavily.

"So, Lavi…" Xerxes started to say after a few silent minutes.

"What?"

"Heh, you still mad at me for leaving?"

"…Nah. Not if you came back this weak."

"Hmph, treat your elders with respect, brat."

"Heh, treat your children the same, old man."

Xerxes chuckled as he put his hand on his forehead, and he muttered. "I guess 'old man' is the closest I'll get, huh?"

"Maybe, but maybe not." Lavi said as the two started to laugh, and Lavi felt as light as air while he laughed like a hole somewhere in him had been filled.

"So what now?" Lavi asked, and Xerxes sighed as he slowly sat up, and pulled out a spare mask and put it on.

"We just sit around talking, or we can just leave?"

Lavi thought for a moment while the two stood back up, and put their hammers away.

"Lenalee is in India?"

"Yes, but you'd best get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Lavi grinned as he slowly walked past Xerxes, and he looked back for a moment before walking away.

"See ya, old man."

"Hmph, you brat of a child." Xerxes muttered before disappearing into thin air.

Lavi grinned as he continued to walk forward down the mountain trail, and behind him, unknowing to Lavi, someone stepped out from behind a boulder and grinned evilly as he walked up to Lavi.

"Good day, Lavi." He said before knocking Lavi out, and Lavi fell to the ground without even seeing who had hit him.

"Time to bring you to India." The person said as they picked Lavi's feet up, and dragged him away while snickering happily.

The person stopped at the foot of the hill, and then lifted Lavi up as a large truck came by, and the person opened the back of the trunk to throw Lavi inside happily.

"We got one, and now we just have to deliver this guy to that guy and get paid!" He said happily as the person driving chuckled happily while the two thought of money, and Lavi was driven away without even knowing what the hell had happened.

* * *

**Wow, that was fast. Right after the fight Lavi gets knocked out by some other guy... Oh well! XD You'll find out who that was soon! On to the next fight! XD Kanda or Krory? Which one will be next? Note: If you voted for one of these two before, you will have to vote again, because votes are NOT carried over. Thank you.**


	14. Speed Of Blood 1

**Chapter 16- Speed Of Blood 1**

**Krory: I am honored to fight before Kanda.**

**Good, now go fight! Also, this surprised me greatly, but Krory and Kanda were tied until yesterday, and now Krory led 4 to 2. Go Krory!**

Komui watched in amazement as he stood by Karasurin while Krory and Kiki fought.

The two threw quick jabs at each other before jumping back, and repeating.

Kiki's foot swiftly slammed against Krory's side, and he narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her leg and threw her to the side.

Kiki skidded on the ground before appearing in front of Krory and delivering a powerful kick in mid-air.

Krory shot his arm up to block, and when her foot collided with his arm, Krory instantly grabbed her leg again, and slammed his fist into her stomach.

The two jumped back as they breathed heavily for a moment.

'_She's quite skilled. Her speed is amazing as well… It could almost rival Lenalee's speed, but not enough.' _Krory thought as he raised his hands, and made two small cuts into his hands.

Kiki's eyes widened in surprise as Krory's hand started to become red, and he grinned as he suddenly appeared in front of Kiki, and sent her to the side with a quick punch.

Kiki steadied herself as she glanced at Krory to see him pulling out a small flask, and he quickly drank the contents.

Krory threw the flask behind him, and then grinned again as he quickened up, and swiftly started to punch at Kiki.

Kiki quickly started to dodge the punches, but Krory was faster as he sunk his fist into her stomach again, and she gritted her teeth as blood rolled out of her mouth.

"Not bad…" She muttered before flipping into the air, and grinned as she kicked Krory to the ground.

Krory slowly stood back up, and the two stared at each other as they prepared to strike again.

"Judging by the way you fight, your Innocence must be either those fangs or your blood." Kiki said and Krory nodded with a grin.

"That's some power then." Kiki stated as she flexed her feet eagerly, and the two swiftly attacked each other again as Kiki's leg collided with Krory's arm.

The two jumped back to brace themselves so they could quickly attack each other again.

Krory's fist hit the bottom of Kiki's foot as she used it to block his punch, and then she gracefully pushed off of his fist, and flipped in mid-air to kick him in the head.

Krory didn't go down however as he held onto Kiki's leg, and her eyes widened as Krory's fist hit her in the head.

She hit the ground hard before rolling away to avoid Krory's second punch to the ground.

She swiftly stood up from the ground, and then swerved to the side to avoid Krory's fist, but flinched as his other fist hit her to the ground again.

"Che…" Kiki muttered as she stood back up, and the two panted heavily as they stared at each other.

"You are good…"

"Hmph, you are not bad yourself."

The two smirked before Kiki swung her leg at Krory, and he blocked with his fist before the two used their other leg or fist to hit each other.

Krory's fist barely missed Kiki's face as her leg was longer, and she drove him to the ground before flipping into the air.

"Innocence Level 2. Kireme!" Kiki shouted, and she swung her leg down at Krory, and smashed into his stomach very hard.

Krory gritted his teeth as Kiki stood back up from where she landed, and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Now it's time for-"

"Karasurin Punch!"

Kiki's eyes widened as a giant robot fist hit her back several feet, and she glared at where Komui was standing on top of Karasurin inside of a little control box.

Karasurin jumped into the air, and Komui shouted. "Karasurin Kick!"

Karasurin smashed down into the where Kiki was as she jumped back to avoid the large robot.

Kiki felt a chill down her spine as Krory appeared behind her and sent his fist into her back and Kiki fell to the ground.

"Che, two against one is so unfair!" She complained as she stood back up and stared at Krory and Komui.

"Tell me where Lenalee is!" Komui shouted angrily and prepared Karasurin's unknown lasers as Kiki sweat dropped at him.

"I told you! She's in India!" Kiki shouted, and then jumped to the side as Komui shot the lasers and blow a long line from where Kiki was standing a few moments ago to the nearest rock which was one thousand feet away.

"That's some laser." Kiki muttered as she ducked to avoid another laser, and she continued to dodge until she finally jumped into the air, and smirked.

"Kireme: Kujiku Hakaisha!" She said before swinging her leg at Karasurin, and in a blur, Krory snatched Komui out of the little control room, and Karasurin was split in half.

"NO! KARASURIN!" Komui wailed while waterfalls poured out of his eyes.

Krory and Kiki sweat dropped as Komui ran to the sliced robot, and started to wail more.

"It's just a robot…" Kiki muttered, but then flinched as Komui suddenly turned around with his several Octopus Bombs.

"Die!" He seethed angrily, and prepared the large gun in his hands as Kiki sweat dropped at him.

"Hold on just a…" Kiki trailed off as she quickly swerved to avoid one of the Octopus, and then she froze as she stared at Komui along with Krory.

"I will destroy you until there is nothing left…" Komui seethed angrily while concealing his eyes from view.

Kiki gulped as three large shadows loomed over her and Krory, and the two trembled in fear as they stared up at the owners of the three shadows.

"I shall destroy you along with any who dare touch my sweet Lenalee!" Komui seethed deathly, and Krory sweat dropped.

"W-Wait, what about me!?" He asked, but was replied by Komui's evil laugh.

"You'd better get far away!" He shouted as he waved his hands up to the three things behind him.

"Destroy her for slicing your companion, Komlins I, II, and III!"

**Crazy is as crazy does. --; I feel bad for Krory, seeing as he's in danger from the Komlins along with Kiki…**

**Part 2 is next, and I hope you all look forward to it! **


	15. Speed Of Blood 2

**Chapter 15- Speed Of Blood 2**

**Well, Krory does seem to be in a tight spot.**

**Krory: --; Stupid robots...**

* * *

Krory and Kiki both stared in horror as Komui grinned evilly at them with the three Komlins behind him. 

_'Is he insane!?' _The two thought in unison as Komui started to laugh insanely, and then point dramatically at Kiki.

"Komlins! Avenge your fallen brother!" He shouted, and the three Komlins instantly charged at Kiki.

"Damn it!" She muttered as she jumped into the air to avoid Komlin I, but then flinched as Komlin III loomed over her.

"That one flies!?" She asked loudly before being punched into the ground again.

Krory silently watched from a far away distance as the three Komlins attacked Kiki relentlessly.

"That's right, Komlins! Destroy her!" Komui shouted madly, and Kiki gritted her teeth as her sneakers started to glow again.

"Stop… playing around!" She shouted, and then sliced Komlin I in half like she did with Karasurin, but she was then hit by both of the other Komlins rapidly.

Kiki jumped away, but then froze as the two Komlins appeared above her, and she glanced up for a second before shouting. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The two robots smashed the ground around them as they stared down at where Kiki was, and Komui laughed happily as he grinned to the Komlins.

"Great job, my sweet Komlins!" He said happily, but then froze as Komlin II suddenly fell apart.

Krory and Komui's eyes widened as Kiki sighed heavily before walking toward Komlin III.

"You robots are getting on my nerves!" She shouted, and then swiftly jumped into the air and kicked Komlin III to the ground where it shattered.

"AH! MY KOMLINS!" Komui wailed again as he reached out for his Komlins sadly.

"My Komlins…" He muttered again before fainting, and Krory sighed as he stepped toward Kiki.

"Forgive me for the interference. Shall we continue from where we left off?"

"Sure thing."

The two nodded before attacking each other again while Komui lay on the ground surrounded by the Komlins' pieces.

Krory grabbed Kiki's leg, and swung his fist at her, but missed as she swerved to the side in mid-air, and then swung her leg to greet the side of his head.

The two landed on the ground and faced each other while panting heavily at each other.

"Sheesh, I wasn't supposed to get into a huge battle to the death here. I was only supposed to stall." Kiki said, and Krory stared at her puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean by stall?"

"Heh, that's enough out of my mouth for today." Kiki said, and her sneakers stopped glowing as she let out a deep breath.

"I'll be on my way now." She said, and when she turned around, Krory appeared behind her and swung his fist at her.

"Forgive me, but you won't be going anywhere!"

"I just said I was." Kiki replied, and Krory froze as Kiki's foot slammed into his face, and he was sent back into a tree as Kiki lowered her leg.

"See ya later." She said before jumping away, and Krory gritted his teeth as he steadied himself.

"I wonder what she was stalling for?" He muttered before walking over to Komui and gently tapping him with his foot.

"Chief, wake up."

"…"

"Chief?"

"…"

Krory sighed as he really didn't want to do it, but he crouched down and whispered.

"Lenalee's getting married."

"LENALEE! How could you get married without telling me first?! I'll kill you, Allen Walker!"

Krory stared at Komui wide eyed as the Chief suddenly realized what he had shouted.

Komui started to sweat a little, and then turned away from where Krory was staring at him.

"What was that about?"

"N-Nothing! I mean, it's not like I've been spying on those two ever since Lenalee's hair grew long again! What could have given you that idea?"

"Your reaction just then." Krory stated bluntly, and Komui flinched again as he was caught.

"Well, I was just keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't do anything I would hate." Komui answered, but then laughed nervously which caused Krory to sweat drop.

_'He was interfering as well, wasn't he?' _Krory thought as Komui continued to laugh nervously.

"At any rate, we should really get going to India now!" Komui said, and Krory looked around before asking. "Um, how? Karasurin is destroyed."

"Uh… Good point…"

* * *

**Date: October 1**

**Time: Unknown**

**Place: India**

In a large room with a large window, Lenalee sat in a chair in front of the window as she stared out at the vendors below the window, and she sighed as she watched the people.

A tear drop hit her hand, and she paused as she realized she was crying, and as she wiped the tears away, she trembled as she mentally recalled what Gin had said to her earlier.

"I hate him…" She muttered as she clenched her hand tightly.

"I hate him!" She said louder as her tears came back, and she slumped forward in her chair.

"Why… Why do I have to choose?" Lenalee asked herself as she remembered everything that Gin had told her.

"Allen… I don't want to lose you, but I don't want everyone to die either… Why do I have to chose between the two?" She muttered as she wiped the tears away again, but then suddenly perked up as there was a knock at the door, and the door opened as the person walked inside.

"Hello, Lenalee."

Lenalee looked behind her at Keria as the two stared at each other.

"Oh, it's you…"

"I saw your face when Master Gin told you the deal." Keria stated as she walked over to Lenalee with a sad smile.

Lenalee slowly nodded, and Keria put her arm around Lenalee's shoulder as she whispered.

"How about we go shopping outside? Take your mind off of it."

"Okay…" Lenalee replied almost emotionless as her eyes lost their color, and Keria grinned as her hand on Lenalee's shoulder started to glow.

"That's right. Take your mind off of the deal, and just think of your Allen."

"My Allen…"

Keria nodded as Lenalee repeated those words a few times, and then Keria looked at the door as another person walked inside.

"Don't worry, Lena's descendent. I'll bring Allen here for you." The person said with a cold chuckle, and Lenalee smiled as Keria helped her to stand up.

"We're going to go shop to find things to make her more…"

"Wanting of Allen?"

"Yes, that."

"Excellent, and I'll go get Allen." The person said as they moved to the side and Keria with Lenalee walked pasted him.

"You're an evil one, Noah of "Love"."

"Of course, but I just don't like sad endings." Keria said as the row of crosses glowed in the light before disappearing.

"That ability of yours is scary too. To be able to get rid of all other emotions but love? Scary."

"Not as scary as your mind, Master Gin." Keria countered, and Gin chuckled again.

"How true." He said, and Keria led Lenalee down the hallway as Gin watched them leave.

"Seedry." Gin said, and someone suddenly appeared behind him.

"Yeah, Master Gin?"

"I want you to get rid of another tool, and also to enjoy yourself with Kanda."

"Sure thing!"

"Also, after that please watch those two."

"What!? That's boring!"

"Just do it."

The person named Seedry sighed in defeat, and then walked away as Gin opened his eyes to look at where Lenalee and Keria had left.

"Lenalee looks so much like Lena…" Gin muttered before closing his eyes again and disappearing into the air.

* * *

**I wonder who this Lena person is? Oh wait, I know that too, but you'll need to find out for yourself. Hehehe, Kanda is next and he's getting a little bit angry, so we'd better hurry over to his fight, right?**

**Komui: LENALEE!**

**--; Oh, great... he's here...**

**Komui: If you readers want my Lenalee saved, then please review so I can pay for Komlin's repair cost! -heart-**

**He's lost it, but he has the idea. Please review!**


	16. Survival Of The Strongest 1

**Chapter 16- Survival Of The Strongest 1**

**May the heavens forgive no one, for Kanda is now! XO**

**Kanda: T.T What does that mean?**

**N-Nothing... **

* * *

Kanda smirked as he raised Mugen, and he blocked Chuck's fist with ease. 

"You won't even be able to wake me up." Kanda said, and then pushed Chuck back.

"You ARE strong! I'm getting excited now! Let's keep going!" Chuck shouted, and Kanda flinched as Chuck's fist swiftly slammed into Kanda who had barely blocked it before flying back.

Kanda wiped some blood away as he stood back up and positioned Mugen.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda said, and swung Mugen to summon the several insects at Chuck.

Chuck cracked his knuckles as he punched through the insects, but then paused as Kanda swiftly jumped past him, and when Chuck turned to attack, Kanda suddenly slashed his back after appearing in front of him again.

"Last time we fought it was too tight in that alleyway." Kanda stated as Chuck glared at him, and Kanda pointed Mugen at Chuck.

"If you're one of the best, then Gin will fall easily."

"Heh… Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!"

Chuck laughed loudly as he stared up at the sky.

"You're wrong! I admit that I'm not the strongest, but Master Gin doesn't need to worry about trash like you!" Chuck shouted, and swung his fist at Kanda.

"How disappointing." Kanda said as he appeared behind Chuck, and sheathed Mugen as Chuck's chest was slashed.

Chuck fell to his knees, and blood spattered over the ground as he stared down at it.

"Such power… I never would have thought that I would have thought… that you would be… so strong…"

Kanda glanced at Chuck just in time to see Chuck swing his fist at him.

"Damn it!" Kanda shouted as he blocked the fist by quickly unsheathing Mugen, but was pushed back a few several feet as Chuck started to laugh insanely.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" Chuck shouted as he rapidly punched at Kanda who started to jump around to dodge the fist quickly.

Chuck's eyes widened as he saw Kanda twirl into the air, and he slashed through Chuck as he landed on the ground behind him.

Kanda stood up, and started to calmly walk away as Chuck grinned happily.

"Where are you going? The fun is just starting!" Chuck shouted as he turned around, and Kanda was about to swing at him without looking until a large blade impaled Chuck's head, and Kanda's eyes widened as the owner of the large blade chuckled.

"Stupid Chuck. You know that the strong prey on the weak, and since you are weak, the strong will kill you. Thank you, Kanda for weakening him for me to kill easier." The person said as he hopped down onto the ground from where he was crouched on the back of the guard of his blade.

The person gripped the hilt with a grin, and pulled it out of Chuck's head as Kanda prepared Mugen.

"You want to fight as well?"

"Huh? Nah, I need to get back to India. My job was only to dispose of Chuck here." The person said with a grin as he placed the large blade on his back.

"So you must be with Gin as well."

"And if I am?"

The two stared at each other until they both suddenly disappeared, and their blades collided with each other in mid-air.

The two jumped back to the ground, and braced themselves as they slashed at each other swiftly.

"What's your name again?"

"Yu Kanda."

"Ah, I see. You may call me Seedry Utarso."

Kanda nodded as blood rolled down his face, and Seedry grinned as blood also rolled down his face.

"We're even it seems."

"Che, don't compare myself to a loser like you. I don't see any crosses, so you must be an Exorcist for Gin."

"So?"

"So I can kill you with ease. You and your Innocence are as good as destroyed." Kanda said as he prepared Mugen, and added. "At least show me what that Innocence of a blade can do."

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"An Innocence. I'm not an Exorcist, I'm human."

Kanda's eyes widened as Seedry started to twirl the large blade in his hand.

"I don't need any Innocence to kill people." Seedry stated, and Kanda narrowed his eyes as he suddenly noticed what Seedry was wearing.

He had a open buttoned brown shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and the most strange thing about what he was wearing was the eye patch over his left eye.

"It must be hard to fight with one eye because it disrupts the vision you see."

"So? It makes life interesting to see how many handicaps you need." Seedry stated as he pointed at the eye patch.

"Also, it was cool looking." He added, and Kanda sweat dropped at him.

The two stared at each other until a weak voice cut in.

"S-Seedry… Why did you come…?"

Seedry and Kanda looked over to see Chuck weakly staring at Seedry.

"Why? Because I was bored. I wanted to get out again before heading out for my other job." Seedry stated plainly, and then grinned slyly for a moment before impaling Chuck's head again.

"Although you don't really need to be around anymore, Tool." Seedry said coldly, and then pulled his blade out again, and Chuck's heart slowly stopped beating.

"Now that the trash is taken care of, I guess I'll be going." Seedry started to say until he quickly lifted his blade to block Kanda's sudden attack.

"Not so fast. I need to know where Lenalee is."

"And why the hell should I tell you?"

"Do, or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, then you won't get to know though."

Kanda and Seedry narrowed their eyes before suddenly appearing in mid-air and their blades collided against each other again.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted as he jumped back and summoned the insects to attack Seedry.

Seedry watched as the insects neared, and he then suddenly twirled his blade around several times to slash each one in half.

"How about you deactivate your Innocence, and just fight me in fair combat?" Seedry asked, and Kanda landed on the ground across from Seedry.

"Sorry, but I don't need to have a fair fight to an unfair person."

"Ouch, that stung."

Seedry rubbed his neck with a sigh until Kanda suddenly appeared behind him and slashed at him.

Seedry's blade hit against Mugen, and Seedry jumped back to dodge Mugen's second slash.

Kanda swiftly changed Mugen's direction, and made a cut down Seedry's face.

The two stared at each other as Seedry reached up to his eye patch and sighed as he felt the large cut in it.

"Oh dear, you nearly destroyed my eye patch." He whined as Kanda swung his blade again, and Seedry slashed the insects again as he continued to examine his eye patch.

"I guess I won't need this anymore." Seedry said as he removed the patch, and Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at Seedry's eye.

It was completely black.

"That looks like Bean Sprout's…" Kanda muttered as Seedry grinned happily.

"I don't like using this eye, but you are pretty good. So I'll use my Innocence."

"I thought you said you didn't have one!?"

"I said it wasn't my blade. My Innocence is a Parasite Type in my eye." Seedry stated as he passed his hand over the eye, and a red a target symbol appeared on the eyeball.

"Innocence Invocate." Seedry said, and Kanda flinched as he looked behind him just in time to try and block Seedry's sudden blade attack, but failed to block the second one when Seedry appeared behind him.

Kanda skidded on the ground, and glared at Seedry as blood rolled down his chest.

"What was that!?"

"My Innocence gives me the ability to hit anything with 100 percent accuracy. Hence the target symbol on it." Seedry stated while pointing to the eye, and Kanda gritted his teeth as he raised Mugen again.

"Nigentou."

* * *

**O.o What's going on!? Chuck died easily, and now this Seedry guy is fighting Kanda!? An Innocence that gives you perfect accuracy? ... That's pretty good...**


	17. Survival Of The Strongest 2

**Chapter 17- Survival Of The Strongest 2**

**Kanda: I will kill you. T.T**

**O.o What!? Why me!?**

**Kanda: You're making me look bad.**

**I am? S-Sorry...**

* * *

Kanda held the two glowing blades as Seedry grinned at them eagerly. 

"So you still have more moves? Great, and now let's get started again!" Seedry said as the two braced themselves and appeared in the air, and they rapidly slashed at each other.

_'His speed is amazing to be able to swing that large blade so fast!' _Kanda thought as he continued to slash at Seedry.

The two jumped back down to the ground, and stared at each other as they prepared their next strike.

"That two sword move is pretty cool."

"Hmph."

"Heh, maybe I should do something cool too…"

Kanda raised his eyebrow question as Seedry stuck his blade into the ground, and placed his palms together with his left eye open and the other eye closed.

"Feel The Wrath Of Heaven. Hellblade The Second!" Seedry said, and then grabbed his blade's hilt, and Kanda's eyes widened as the blade changed shape, and became a normal sized blade like Mugen.

"What was that!?"

"An ancient chant that my family used to defeat the Akuma. It was a family legend that the one who was born with the curse would be able to do this." Seedry stated as he swung Hellblade around to warm up.

Kanda prepared Mugen as Seedry smirked slyly, and he pointed Hellblade at Kanda.

"Demon's Blood Strike…"

Kanda glanced around as the air grew colder, and he glanced up just in time to jump back away from thousands of needles that impaled where he was standing.

Kanda felt someone behind him as Seedry slashed at him, and Kanda blocked the blade, but was suddenly sent back a few feet.

"Would you like to know something, Kanda?" Seedry asked, and Kanda looked at Seedry with a glare.

"I am good at lying."

"So that means you lied about that blade having an Innocence?"

"Pretty much. I just don't like using it." Seedry said with a sigh as he raised his hands close to his sides in a shrug.

"I guess I just felt like using it." He said, and Kanda positioned Mugen and the other glowing blade as he faced Seedry.

"I don't consider myself an Exorcist though even if my family is all made up of them." Seedry stated with another sigh and shrug as Kanda slashed at him.

Seedry blocked Mugen, and then deflected Mugen as he ducked, and Kanda's eyes widened as Seedry thrusted Hellblade at him.

Kanda jumped into the air to dodge, and he summoned insects down at Seedry.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" The insects hit Seedry head on, and Kanda landed on the ground as he turned around to face where Seedry was still standing.

"Heh, not bad. Dodge my attack by jumping into the air and using a long range technique at the same time. Perfect timing too." Seedry said as his blade suddenly became its large shape, and Kanda flinched as Seedry placed it on his back.

"Why did you turn it back?"

"Hellblade has a time period each day, and I didn't want to waste anymore of its remaining time." Seedry stated with a sigh as Kanda sheathed Mugen and glared at Seedry.

"Talk. Where is Lenalee?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was going to India, and why else would I go there?"

Kanda scowled as Seedry chuckled slyly and then turned away.

"See you again, Kanda. Make sure you stay alive long enough to fight me again." Seedry said before walking away, and Kanda glared after him with a grimace.

"Cocky brat." Kanda muttered as he turned away and then walked down the path as if nothing had happened.

"So I need to go to India next?" Kanda asked himself quietly, and then sighed as he headed toward the nearest town.

"Bean Sprout and Eye Patch better get there also, or I'll kill them for being weak like that other guy." Kanda muttered bitterly, but then sighed as he put his hands in his cloak's pockets, and he thought.

_'Good thing I didn't tell Bean Sprout about Eye Patch liking Lenalee too. Che, it's like I'm forced into a love triangle now…' _

Kanda scowled at his thoughts, and then started to grumble quietly.

* * *

**Date: October 1  
****Time???  
****Place???, India**

"How are you doing in your section, Gran?" Someone asked into a small microphone, and Gran on the other end scowled.

"Heh, It's boring over here, Seedry."

"Really? Good thing I'm going to Germany soon."

"Don't rub it in!"

"Sorry, force of habit." Seedry said into the microphone as he lazily sat against a wall of a taller building while on the roof of a house.

Seedry raised his hand to a pair of visors, and he put them over his eyes as he sighed.

"It's such a pain having to watch over Keria and Lenalee while they shop." Seedry whined as he watched two dots move on his visors' lens.

"Sure is, and I wasn't told to watch them, hahahaha!"

Seedry scowled he put the microphone into his ear, and he sighed as he watched the two dots move around on the visor lens.

"Damn it, they stopped again." Seedry complained, but Gran didn't respond, and Seedry perked up.

"Gran? You there?"

"Yeah, but I just was thinking of something…"

"Say it then."

"I was wondering why Master Gin wanted us to treat Lenalee this nice. I know that Rôade and Keria have no problem with it, and Cedric couldn't care less, that stupid drunk. But why should we even care if she's taken care of!? She's our damn prisoner for crying out loud!"

"It's simple really, Gran. Master Gin wants Lenalee to be taken care of because it'll be stupid to harm her if she's to do the job we have given her. She can't be hurt if she's to do that."

Gran was silent on the other edge of the microphone as he sighed quietly.

"Still can't see why though. Did Master Gin even tell her what we wanted her to do?"

"Heh, he sure did. That way she can't fight back because if she doesn't do the job, we get Allen. If she does the job, we get both of them."

"I see now, so it's either Lenalee spares her friends and the world, or Allen. It's either the world or Allen, and that choice is hers alone, huh?"

Seedry sighed again as he grinned slyly while watching the two dots.

"Choosing between one's love, and the world is never easy. She either loses her love, or her friends, family, and the world." Seedry stated before chuckling happily, and he added. "Master Gin is a genius to come up with that kind of choice!"

"He is 7000 years old, but his knowledge still is amazing! That's why I follow him, so I can learn more."

"Yeah, I just joined cause he said I'd be given several challenges, and I haven't be disappointed yet."

"Yeah, but you have to feel sympathy for Lenalee. She may look calm, but I bet she's utter chaos inside."

"Are you getting poetic now, Gran?" Seedry asked, and was given his answer when the connection was swiftly broken, and he grinned.

"Gran sure is angry now. He broke the connection, and now I have to deal with this whole shopping thing on my own…" Seedry whined, and then stood up as he looked down at the street to silently watch Keria and Lenalee look at various items.

Seedry stared at Lenalee for a long while until the two moved out of sight, and Seedry suddenly let out a deep breath.

"God, she's so cute… That's just making me want to go get Allen faster so he can have her faster!" Seedry said happily before walking away into the shadows of the building, and he headed toward Germany as Keria and Lenalee continued to shop below calmly.

Unknowing to Seedry, he was given a nickname behind his back that was White Cross's Cupid, but he hasn't really noticed that yet.

* * *

**Seedry has two Innocence just like Cross! O.o That sword is pretty powerful though to go against Mugen like that!**

**Also, what could Gin's plan possibly be? Oh yeah, I know. :P But you'll just have to wait to find out! XD**


	18. Captured

**Chapter 18- Captured**

**Komui: T.T**

**Oh no... You read?**

**Komui: Yes. T.T Komlins! XO**

**O.o That's not good! Oh, and I changed my pen name cause it fit me better.**

* * *

**Date: October 1  
****Time: 5:42 pm  
****Place: Germany**

"I'll never ride that thing again…" Allen muttered as he limped away from where a large crater was placed into the ground.

The miniature Karasurin was broken into several pieces as Allen groaned while clutching his stomach.

"At least I survived…" Allen muttered as he walked through the streets of the nearby town, and he glanced around to make sure that there were no Akuma nearby.

"I don't know why I keep on doing that. We beat the Earl two years ago." Allen said as he rubbed the back of his neck and continued down the street.

_Fall like the last petal of a flower _

Allen walked into a large area as people walked by while talking to each other.

Allen had his hood up as he glanced around slowly, and he then shrugged as he continued to walk forward.

_Sleep flower for when the petal returns _

Allen stopped in front of a large fountain, and he looked up at it to see a statue of someone with what seemed to be his wife.

Allen looked away with a sigh, and he muttered. "Lenalee…"

_You shall bring the rain _

Allen felt a cold chill run up his back, and he looked up quickly as rain started to pour down on the town.

"But it was sunny a moment ago!" Allen muttered, and then looked ahead of him with a glare.

"Hello, Allen."

Allen's eyes widened as he looked back at the statue, and he saw someone standing on top of it.

"Gin." Allen muttered angrily, and Gin grinned down at Allen with his umbrella open above him.

"Good evening, Allen Walker, and how are you doing?" Gin asked as he hopped down onto the ground in front of Allen, but paused as Allen's claw was suddenly a centimeter from his throat.

"Give Lenalee back."

Gin was silent as he looked down at the claw, and then smirked.

"You can't, won't, and shouldn't kill me, Allen." He said, and Allen gritted his teeth angrily.

"Why not?"

"Cause if I die… so does Lenalee." Gin stated, and Allen froze as his eyes widened.

"You see, if you kill me now, which you can, Lenalee will die by another's hand. Now if you don't kill me, you'll be coming with me, and you get your Lenalee back." Gin stated, and Allen stared at him in shock as his claw trembled slightly.

"What are you planning?"

"A secret. Now which is it? Lenalee or the world? If you kill me now, this entire fight will be over, and you save the world." Gin stated, and Allen gritted his teeth while his claw continued to tremble slightly.

"Can't do it?" Gin asked, and Allen glared at him as he didn't move his claw from Gin's throat.

"Come on, kill me. You should never put your love before the world, Exorcist." Gin said coldly, and Allen kept his claw firm in place.

"Why did you kidnap Lenalee if you're just going to flood the world anyway?"

"Heh, use your head." Gin said, and after a few moments, Allen's eyes widened and his claw slowly started to lower itself.

"You can't be…"

"I am serious."

Allen lowered his head, and then suddenly swung his claw at Gin and stopped it at his throat again.

"I said you can't kill me if you don't want Lenalee to die." Gin stated with a sigh, and then smirked evilly.

"You're sick."

"No, I've just trapped you." Gin said and pointed at Allen with a smile.

"You see, a normal Exorcist would have probably killed me the moment they could to save the world, even if their love was going to die in the process. You however, need to learn more about an Exorcist's rules." Gin stated while wagging his finger at Allen with a sly grin.

"You never put your love in front of the world. So, how about you kill me and then go home all happy that you saved the world?" Gin asked with another smile, and Allen lowered his claw while his eyes were concealed.

"You put Lenalee in front of the world?"

"I can't let Lenalee die…"

"Hmph, brat. Learn to grow up."

Gin made a circle in the air, and ice started to trail his finger as he made a circle of ice.

The ice grew until it formed several needles, and Gin stared at Allen.

"Love or world, Allen? Pick one."

"…"

"I also made Lenalee choose between the two, but she was easy to persuade with the help of another person."

Allen remained quiet as Gin smirked at him evilly.

"You can give me your answer when you wake up." Gin said, and Allen flinched as the ice needles suddenly shot down at him, and he blocked most of them with his claw as the remaining ones hit his legs and arm.

Allen gritted his teeth as blood stained his clothes, and he lowered his claw just in time to see Gin suddenly kicked him in the stomach.

Gin grinned as he twisted his foot, and then slammed Allen into the ground.

"Good night, Allen!" Gin said as Allen's eyes slowly closed and he slipped into unconscious sleep.

* * *

Allen felt something wet being placed onto his forehead, and he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the light. 

He sat up quickly, and the person who put the wet cloth on his forehead jumped slightly.

"Where am I?" Allen asked as he looked around, but he suddenly stopped as he stared at the person next to him wearing a simple black sundress.

"Are you okay, Allen?"

"L-Lenalee…!?" Allen muttered, and then paused as Lenalee suddenly hugged him tightly while she cried into his shirt.

It was then that Allen noticed that his Exorcist cloak was gone, and he stared down at Lenalee.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?"

"I'm okay…" Lenalee muttered, and she straightened up as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's good to…" Allen was cut off when Lenalee suddenly kissed him on the lips, and he seared red as he stared at Lenalee's closed eyes.

She pulled back a little, and the two stared at each other as Allen's face still continued to sear red. Lenalee moved so she was sitting on Allen's lap, and she gently brushed her lips against his cheek.

Allen's face would have exploded from blushing too much if Lenalee hadn't then hugged him again and whisper into his ear.

"I missed you, Allen…"

Allen's face returned to normal as he hugged her back, and the two stayed like that for a while until Lenalee pulled back so she could stare at Allen, and the two just sat there staring at each other.

"Hurry up and kiss again." Gin said as he popped out of nowhere, and Allen jerked back as Lenalee calmly stared at Gin with a light blush.

"Y-You!?" Allen shouted at Gin, and Gin calmly waved back.

"Hi, Allen. Don't mind me, and go back to kissing. I was only here to see if you accepted the deal, and it seems you did."

"What!? When did I!?"

"Just then when you kissed." Gin stated with an evil grin, and he then waved as he disappeared again.

Allen panted heavily as he stood up, and Lenalee watched him look over at the door.

"Where are we?"

"India."

"India!?"

Allen looked back at Lenalee as she stood up also and walked over to Allen while nodding.

Allen then perked up as he finally noticed that Lenalee's hair was down, and he blushed as she caught his stare.

"What is it, Allen?"

"N-Nothing!"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side as she watched Allen grow red again, and she then smiled sweetly.

Allen stared in confusion as Lenalee walked up to him with her smile still in place, and she calmly wrapped her arms around Allen's neck.

"You're sweet, Allen." She whispered before kissing Allen again on the lips, and Allen slowly closed his eyes as he kissed back.

_'Good thing Komui isn't here. He'd kill me.'_

* * *

**Date: October 1  
****Time: 9:12 pm  
****Place: India**

"We're here."

"Okay! Let's go then!"

"Che…"

Komui, Krory, and Kanda all looked down at the Indian town as behind them, Komui's new creation from the three Komlins, stood silently.

"Lavi and Allen still haven't shown up, but we must go without them!" Komui said, and Kanda nodded in agreement as Krory sighed.

"Those two brats are a handful." Kanda nodded and then started to walk down to the town.

"We'd better start looking." He said to Komui and Krory, and the other two quickly walked after Kanda with the new Komlin V behind them.

* * *

**Great, another Komlin... What could Gin possibly be planning? Oh well, at least Komui, Kanda, and Krory are here!... Hah, those three all have 'k' starting their names. I wonder what happened to Lavi?**


	19. Indian Food Is Good

**Chapter 19- Indian Food Is Good**

**Kanda: T.T I will kill you!**

**O.o What!? Why me!? ... Oh yeah... I know why...**

* * *

**Date: October 2  
****Time: 8:39 am  
****Place: India**

Kanda walked down one of the streets in the town they were in as the three of them decided to split up yet again.

He glanced around at all of the stores and vendors until he suddenly stopped as he saw one of the stores' sign.

"Hmm…" Kanda looked around cautiously before walking into the store and taking a look around.

A few people were sitting at tables as they calmly ate the food in front of them, and Kanda glanced around before the man behind the counter noticed him.

"Welcome!" He called over in Indian, and Kanda looked over with a blank stare.

The man held out a menu, and Kanda took it quickly.

"Noodles… Noodles… Noodles with spice…" Kanda muttered as the store was a Noodle Restaurant, and he was hungry.

Kanda pointed to one of the dishes, and the man glanced down before beaming at Kanda.

"Coming up, sir!" He said in Indian before running to the back room, and Kanda sighed as he leaned onto the counter.

He glanced around at the few people to see some of them playing cards, eating, or talking.

"Lively." He muttered sarcastically, and the door suddenly opened as a boy a little bit older than Kanda walked in and sat down at the counter as the man that took Kanda's order rushed over to him.

The boy pointed quickly to several dishes, and the man happily skipped to the kitchen.

"Sheesh, this service stinks…" The boy muttered, and Kanda perked up when he noticed that the boy spoke in English.

Kanda quickly looked over at him to see him playing with a chain that was around his neck that had a small silver pair of wings.

The man quickly rushed out of the kitchen with Kanda's and the boy's meals, and he bowed before leaving again.

After Kanda finished his noodles calmly, he glanced over at the boy to see him staring into space.

"Hey you." Kanda said to him, and the boy looked over bored-like.

"What?"

"Have you seen a girl with long hair that was wearing a cloak like mine?"

The boy was silent for a moment as he thought, and he then shook his head.

"Nope, sorry." He said before returning to his remaining food.

The man walked out of the kitchen with a rag, and the boy near Kanda looked over.

"Thank you for the food, and you know where to send the bill." He said in Indian, and the man nodded happily as the boy stood up and headed toward the door.

Kanda watched him leave before he then froze.

How was he going to pay for the noodles he ate?

* * *

Krory looked around happily as he stared at the various vendors, and he felt all excited as it was his first time in India.

"If only Allen or Lavi were here to help me…" Krory muttered as he looked around at the things he liked, but couldn't buy.

Behind Krory, Komui was happily asking people if they had seen Lenalee, and he showed them all a picture, but they all shook their heads.

"Komui, maybe we should try a different street?" Krory asked excitedly cause he wanted to see more of the town.

"Okay."

Krory and Komui turned down a new street, and happily asked the people around, but still, no one had seen Lenalee.

Komui's and Krory's stomachs suddenly grumbled as they walked further down the street, and the two looked around before seeing a restaurant.

Krory opened the door cautiously, and the two walked in and sat down at the counter.

The man behind the counter happily smiled at them before shouting something to the kitchen after Krory and Komui had ordered the food.

A few moments later, the two were looking around, and didn't look as the kitchen door opened and their food was placed in front of them.

"Enjoy." A cold and very annoyed voice said, and the two froze as they looked around and saw Kanda glaring at them.

"Kanda? Why are you… working…" Komui trailed off as the two suddenly tried not to laugh as Kanda was wearing a pink apron, but still had Mugen on his back.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily as he reached for Mugen, and the two instantly stopped laughing as they cringed in fear.

Kanda scowled angrily as he walked back to the kitchen, and Komui poked his noodles cautiously.

"Did he poison them?" Komui asked, and Krory froze as he was just about to eat.

The two stared at the noodles cautiously, and then pushed them away.

"I lost my appetite." They said in unison, and on cue, the man walked back out and glanced over at them.

He narrowed his eyes as Komui and Krory stood up, and the man suddenly grabbed their heads in his large hands and glared at them.

"You order, you eat." He said in Indian, but the two got the message quickly.

The two sat back down, and once the man was gone, Krory leaned over to Komui.

"Um… How are we going to pay for this food?"

Komui froze midway between eating, and he trembled slightly.

"And we can't say we're from the Black Order because that man could know Gin…" Krory added, and Komui sighed sadly as the two imagined themselves in pink aprons like Kanda.

The man walked out of the kitchen, and glanced over at Komui and Krory as the two had completely froze, and were in a state of shock.

The man motioned for Kanda, and Kanda calmly walked over, and the man motioned for the door.

"Get you and your stupid friends out of my store." He said in Indian, but made it clear as he brutally shoved Kanda, Krory, and Komui toward the door.

"I don't need you foreigners here!" He shouted after them, and the three looked back as Kanda quickly got rid of the apron, and slashed it into pieces.

"Thank god for that…" He muttered, and the other two sweat dropped at him.

"So should we get back to asking about Lenalee?" Krory asked, but before Komui or Kanda could respond, the three suddenly paused as a calm melody filled the air, and the three looked around at what seemed to be a small stage, and they saw a little girl sitting in front of a microphone as people gathered around her.

The people seemed very excited as the three walked over, and Komui noticed a poster on one of the houses.

He took it off, and the other two glanced over at him.

"A magic show will be starting at 9:00. Three lucky people will be chosen to join in. Hope you can make it!" Komui read, and the three looked back at the little girl as another person came on stage and put a large box on the stage.

The person was hooded as he silently walked away, and the little girl happily waved after him as he disappeared into an alleyway.

"Thank you for coming!" The little girl said, and then repeated it in several other languages, and the people all trembled with excitement as the little girl smiled happily.

"I'll pick the three lucky people to join us now." She said in several languages, and the people around her muttered happily to each other.

The little girl looked at the people with a puzzled look until she noticed Kanda, Komui, and Krory.

"How about we see what the foreigners can do?" She asked in several languages again, and the people all looked at the three Exorcists.

"Um…" Was all Komui could say before the three were quickly rushed to the stage, and the three stood in front of the box as the little girl happily smiled at them.

"You three are a long way from home, right?" She asked in Indian and English, and Krory nodded as he grew excited.

"I bet you are wondering what's going on over there right now?" She asked, and Krory nodded again, and the little girl smiled happily.

"I wonder if that's true." She said in English only before motioning to the box behind them.

"Inside this box, we have a rare specimen who will be suddenly whisked away without even touching the box!" She said to the people, and they all cheered as she walked over to the box.

"Which one of the three lucky foreigners would like to start? How about the moody one?" She asked Kanda, and he scowled, but was rushed to the box by another hooded person, and the little girl opened it up to show the empty inside of it.

Kanda was brutally pushed inside, and the girl closed the box as Krory stared at it like a little kid waiting for something to happen.

"Three… Two… One!" The little girl said in Indian, and she motioned to the box at one, and the hooded person opened the box to show the empty inside.

Krory gasped as everyone cheered, and Krory examined the box quickly.

"What did you do to Kanda!?"

"Relax, it's only magic. He's fine." She said before Krory was pushed into the box next.

"Three… Two… One!" She said, and the hooded person opened the box again, and Krory had disappeared.

Komui sweat dropped as the little girl smiled kindly at him, but two hooded people suddenly jumped on Komui as he tried to run away, and they threw him into the box.

The little girl count down again, and when the box opened, Komui had disappeared.

The people all cheered happily as the little girl bowed happily, and then the hooded people walked into the box, and closed it behind them.

"Thank you for your time, and I hope to entertain you all again!" She said before opening the empty box, and stepping inside.

The people all waved as she closed the box, and muttered. "Card Ace Door."

The bottom of the box disappeared, and the little girl chuckled as she slowly fell into the spade shape door below her.

* * *

Kanda, Krory, and Komui looked around cautiously as the three stood in a large room lit by blue candles.

"Welcome, Exorcists." The little girl said with the three hooded people behind her.

"You're…"

The little girl giggled as she held up a card, and then moved it across her face, and her entire body changed.

Her long back hair gleamed deathly in the light, and the row of crosses seemed to glow as Rôade smiled at them.

"Like I said, welcome." She said as the three hooded people removed their hoods, and Kanda's eyes widened as one of them was the boy from earlier in the Noodles Shop.

"Aroc Darkbloom." The boy said, and Kanda gritted his teeth as he gripped Mugen's hilt while the other two introduced themselves.

"Gran Weapons." The large man said with a grin as he looked down at the three Exorcists.

The last hooded person slowly removed his hood, and the three flinched at his red eyes and white skin.

"Zareth Hart." The albino said with a solemn look as his white hair covered half of his face.

"Please play with them while Gin-kun makes our new place move comfortable." Rôade said with a giggle, and Komui narrowed his eyes.

"New place? You mean that…"

"Master Gin left India last night with the others." Gran stated, and the three Exorcists stared at him in surprise.

"Last night!?"

"Where did he take my Lenalee!?"

Gran chuckled as he raised his arm, and the three flinched as his arm suddenly turned into a large blade connected to his shoulder, and his other arm turned into a mace.

"Master Gin took the girl, and left the boy here." He stated, and Komui raised an eyebrow.

"Boy?"

"Allen Walker." Zareth stated emotionlessly, and the three Exorcists' eyes widened as they stared at the four in surprise.

"Allen!? He was kidnapped too!?"

"Che, Bean Sprout…"

Gran grinned happily as he pointed his arms at the three. "Yes, and that other boy is in the not so desirable care of Tyrir Breaker!" He shouted, and Kanda scowled again.

"Eye Patch is so stupid…"

"So Lavi and Allen have both been kidnapped, but Allen is still here?"

"That is correct." Zareth stated, and Krory narrowed his eyes at him as his hair rose.

"Give all three of them back to us." He said lowly, and Zareth shook his head slowly.

"Have fun you three." Rôade suddenly said as she tossed a card into the air, and a spade shaped door appeared.

"I'm going to go see Gin-kun." She stated, and was about to enter the door until Kanda suddenly appeared next to her and slashed down at her.

"You wanna play with me?" Rôade asked, and Kanda froze as his Innocence suddenly deactivated, and he stared at it in surprise until he swiftly blocked Gran's arm, but was sent back a few feet.

"I can control reality. That means that Innocence will have no effect on me." Rôade stated before entering the door with a wave.

Kanda straightened up, and the three stared at the two in front of them.

"Hey, where'd the other one go?" Komui asked, but his answer came when something suddenly impaled the ground in front of him and the three looked up to see Aroc looking down at them from where he was in mid-air while wings emerged from his back.

Zareth pulled out a small bow, and it started to glow as he pulled the string back, and let go of it as a arrow shaped bolt shot out at the three.

They all dodged it, but flinched as they stared at the three in front of them.

"Two Parasite Innocence, and one Tool-Type." Komui stated slowly as the two in front of him readied their Innocence, and they faced the three in front of them.

"Three vs. Two, huh? I'll stay back to even the odds." Gran said as his arms became normal, and the two next to him nodded.

"Sure, you can take them on if they survive against us!" Aroc said happily as he took to the air again, and he grinned as needles shot out of his wings.

"Let's go, Exorcists!"

* * *

**Date: October 2  
****Time: 10:22 am  
****Place: Unknown**

"Look, everyone." Gin said as he appeared in the middle of nowhere, and the nine people behind him looked up at the building in front of them.

Gin smiled as Lenalee looked away from where she was standing next to Keria, and Keria smiled kindly as she put her hand on Lenalee's shoulder, and Lenalee's eyes went blank again.

Gin looked back at the building and smiled as the gates were open, and the Gate Keeper was somehow knocked out.

"Thank you for opening the gates, my little spy." Gin said as he walked toward the Black Order, and the person by the gates smiled as the sunlight shone down on him.

"Of course, Master Gin. I did my job like we planned."

"Yep, and how is it inside?"

"The people have all been rounded up down in the waterway, and I swept the area for any others."

"The Generals?"

"All conveniently gone."

"Excellent, and now how about you give some of us the tour, Philman Niniha?" Gin asked, and Philman smiled as a bird clung to his shoulder.

"Very well, Master Gin."

"Great! As expected from one who can create dreams with his Innocence!" Gin said happily as he walked inside, and Keria followed him as the others followed Gin for the tour.

Gin entered Komui's office, and sweat dropped at all of the paper before looking back at Lenalee and Keria.

"Cheer up, Lenalee. Your Allen will be coming back to you soon."

"My Allen…"

"That's right. He's all yours and no one else's."

"Only my Allen…" Lenalee muttered quietly with a small smile on her face as Keria smiled as well.

"Okay, Keria. Work on her desire some more like you did to Allen while he was with us. Also, great work on Allen, I bet he'll be here in a second as soon as he wakes up." Gin said, and Keria nodded with a bow, and then led Lenalee away.

Gin walked over to the shelves, and then pulled a book of records down and opened it quickly to a page.

"Here we are… Now where is it…" Gin muttered, and a small golden locket swung from around his neck, and he glanced down at it with a smile.

"It's going to rain. Lena always loved the rain…" Gin trailed off as he sadly stopped talking, and he closed the book.

"Not here… next book." He said as he tossed the book away and he pulled a different book off of the shelf and leafed through it.

"Where is it…"

* * *

**What could Gin possibly want to find, and who is Lena? You'll find out soon...**

**So Kanda and Krory are against three Exorcists, huh? Good luck, you two.**

**Kanda: T.T Why'd you make that stupid apron pink?**

**Cause I felt like making fun of you.**

**Kanda: T.T Kaichu: Ichigen!**

**O.o WAIT! -runs away quickly-**


	20. Archer's Wings Of Weapons

**Chapter 20- Archer's Wings Of Weapons  
Author's Note: Only three chapters will be coming out this week due to vacation. After vacation, I should be able to update faster. (:**

* * *

Kanda and Krory jumped back as the needles impaled the ground, and Kanda swiftly swung Mugen to deflect a sudden arrow from Zareth.

Gran grinned as he watched, and Komui watched in worry as Kanda and Krory continued to dodge.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda called out, and he sent several insects out at Aroc, but the insects were destroyed as Aroc's needles ran through the insects, and Kanda jumped back to dodge the needles.

"These two are quite good." Krory said as he panted heavily while he dodged Zareth's arrows.

Kanda sent more insects at Aroc, and the insects collided against the needles as the two glared at each other.

Krory ran at Zareth while swerving around to avoid the arrows, and Krory grinned as he swung his leg straight at Zareth.

"Don't underestimate me." Zareth muttered, and Krory's eyes widened as Zareth suddenly landed on Krory's outstretched leg, and he stared at Krory emotionlessly as one of his arrows shot into Krory's leg.

Krory gritted his teeth as he jumped away, and Zareth landed on the ground as he faced Krory.

Kanda landed next to Krory as he panted heavily too, and Aroc grinned from above as his wings fluttered.

"No more holding back."

"Indeed."

Kanda held Mugen, and his other glowing blade appeared in his other hand, and Krory's hand became blood red.

Zareth and Aroc stared in surprise as Kanda and Krory ran at the two, and Aroc gritted his teeth as he sent a storm of needles down at the two.

Kanda and Krory dodged to the side, and Kanda jumped into the air, and Aroc gritted his teeth harder. Kanda slashed through Aroc swiftly, and then landed on the ground as Aroc landed hard on the ground as blood fell down on him.

Krory grinned as he sunk his fist into Zareth's stomach, and the albino was slammed against the wall hard.

Kanda and Krory stared at Gran as the giant man stared down at the two others.

"Hmm… Not badly done. You didn't killed them both though… Excellent." Gran said, and he raised his arms and they turned into the blade and mace as Kanda and Krory braced themselves.

"Bring me a good fight, and I'll show you how strong you are!" Gran said as he swung his arms at the two, and they jumped back quickly.

Kanda scowled as blood rolled down his cheek, and Krory winced as his arm was cut.

_'He's good for a large enemy. His Innocence also seems to be able to turn his body parts into weapons… But where is his Innocence's location?' _Kanda thought as he continued to dodge swiftly, and Krory tried his best to find an opening.

Gran grinned as he blocked Krory's attack, and also blocked Kanda's at the same time.

"Is this all?" He asked as he flung the two back, and they skidded on the floor.

Kanda panted heavily as he readied his two blades, and Krory cracked his red knuckles as the two braced themselves.

Kanda then ran forward, and Gran swung his arm down, but missed as Kanda swerved out of the way.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda called out, and he hit Gran straight in the chest, and the large man was pushed back against the wall.

Kanda landed softly on the ground, and he readied the blades as Krory appeared above Gran.

Krory punched Gran in the head, and Gran gritted his teeth as he tried his best to stay standing, but he froze as Kanda suddenly appeared on the other side of the wall as he left a long slash through the wall and Gran, which created a large hole in the wall.

"Good…" Gran muttered before collapsing onto the ground, and Kanda sheathed Mugen as Komui peeked out from where he was hiding.

"Now that these three are taken care of, let's go save Allen!" Krory said, and he ran off toward where a long line of doors were.

"Krory, wait!" Kanda called after him, but froze as a large explosion shook the building, and the three quickly looked up to see the ceiling explode, and someone crashed onto the floor.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, and readied it as the person stood up.

"Ugh…"

"Die!"

Kanda swung Mugen at the person, and the blade collided with the person's black arm.

"Ack! Why are you attacking me, Kanda!?"

"Bean Sprout!?"

Kanda, Komui, and Krory stared in surprise as Allen grinned nervously, and Kanda cursed as he moved Mugen away, and then glared at Allen.

"Why are you falling out of ceilings, Bean Sprout!"

"I was-"

"about to be killed if he doesn't move." Someone cut in, and Allen gritted his teeth as he looked up in time to jump back as someone else fell through the ceiling and impaled where Allen was just standing.

Kanda's eyes widened as the person landed on the ground, and then pulled their double edged blade out of the ground.

"Yo, Kanda! How ya been?" Seedry asked with a grin as Kanda braced himself while pointing Mugen at Seedry.

"This time you won't be getting away!"

"Yes I will because you are ignorant." Seedry stated, and before Kanda could reply, he froze as a black pentacle suddenly appeared on his cheek.

"Oh, it looks like another hour has passed."

"What!?"

Kanda stared at Seedry in surprise as the boy chuckled happily.

"Last time we fought you thought that you dodged my Demon Blood Strike, right?"

"Of course."

"But I told you, Kanda! I can't miss when my eye is open." Seedry stated as he pointed to the new eye patch over his left eye.

"Wait, "Demon"? You mean…"

"There we go, kinda slow though."

Seedry sighed as he stuck his blade into the ground and said. "Hellblade The Second: Demon Blood Strike."

Seedry pulled the blade out of the ground, and Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"The Second lets me inject the enemy the needles hit with a very slow Akuma Blood Virus. However, it is far stronger than the normal blood virus cause even if you can't be affected by the poison, it'll stay in your body no matter how long until I remove it!" Seedry stated happily as he pointed Hellblade at Kanda, and Kanda readied Mugen.

Krory, Komui, and Allen all moved away from the two as they faced each other.

Seedry reached up for his eye patch, and slowly took it off to reveal his pure black eye.

The red target symbol appeared, and Komui and Krory gasped at it.

"N-No…" Allen muttered from behind the two, and Krory and Komui looked back at Allen.

The two suddenly gasped as Allen's eye had activated, and Allen trembled as he stared at Seedry.

"Kanda! Get away from him!" Allen shouted, and Kanda glared back at Allen.

"Why should I!?"

"His left eye is an Akuma's eye!"

* * *

**Surprised? There's more to Seedry that meets the eye (no pun intended).**

**It seems that the Exorcists on Gin's side are a bit weak except for a few. U.U; Those few would probably be Kiki and Seedry.**


	21. Where The Hell Is Lavi?

**Chapter 21- Where The Hell Is Lavi!?  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter for the week! Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was deathly silent as Kanda, Krory, and Komui stared ahead at Seedry in shock.

"How is that possible!?" Kanda snapped at Allen, and Allen flinched and he sighed.

"I don't know, but…" Allen trailed off as he looked at Seedry's eye and a purple aura surrounded it in Allen's eye.

"Would you like to know?" Seedry asked as he grinned at Allen, and Allen braced himself as Seedry started to twirl Hellblade in the air with two fingers.

"There was once a mother who lost her oldest son, and she cried and cried until the Earl came. The son was revived, and took his mother's skin. He then devoured the entire country with ease because the country had no interaction with the outside world. The Akuma ate and ate until he grew to Lv.3, and it then gained the power to merge with other people's souls by spreading its own. After he had eaten the entire country, he was killed by the last survivor of the village, but before he disappeared, he used the last of his strength to merge his last bit of soul to the person who killed him, and he also gave him valuable info. The person who had killed the brother buried the remains, and then fled from the world. The End." Seedry said, and he tossed Hellblade into the air, and then grabbed the hilt with a swing of the blade.

"Now are you ready?" Seedry asked with a grin, and Kanda readied Mugen as he narrowed his eyes.

The two disappeared for a split second, and then their blade collided in mid-air, and Krory backed up a little as they jumped back down to the ground.

"Bean Sprout! You get Komui and Krory out of here!" Kanda snapped back at Allen, and Allen nodded calmly.

"Be careful, Kanda!" Allen called back as the three ran away from Kanda and Seedry to find the exit.

"Ara… They left." Seedry said with a sigh, and Kanda raised Mugen to the side as he prepared himself.

Seedry chuckled as he moved Hellblade so it glinted in the blue light.

"The Blood Virus seems to be still working."

"I can't be killed by the Blood Virus though, idiot."

"Not yet, but what would happen if I ripped your heart out?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, and he swung Mugen at Seedry.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

The insects flew straight at Seedry, but missed as they were suddenly slashed.

"Not good enough." Seedry said as Kanda raised Mugen in mid-air, and he swung it down at Seedry.

* * *

'_Where am I…? I remember beating old man, but then…' _

Lavi opened his eyes slowly, and he sat up as he glanced around.

He was in a hut made of some weird straw, and he glanced down to notice that he was in a bed while a wet cloth fell off of his forehead.

Lavi slowly started to stand up until someone suddenly shouted something, and Lavi was hit back onto the floor as someone held a basket where Lavi's head was.

"You're still not ready to stand up!" The person snapped, and Lavi weakly glanced up at the person before his eyes widened and became hearts.

"Strike!" He shouted, and the girl flinched as Lavi suddenly jumped onto his feet as he stared at the girl.

"She's just my-" Lavi was cut off as the girl smacked the side of his head with the basket again, and Lavi fell to the ground in pain.

"I said not to move!" She snapped again, and Lavi nodded weakly while blood rolled down his head.

"Oh, your bandages need to be changed." She muttered, and she moved Lavi's hair out of the way as she unwrapped the bandages on his forehead.

"You're lucky my father found you or else you would have died!" She said as she took the bandages to a box nearby, and she pulled out new ones.

Lavi sat quietly on the floor and he noticed that she had auburn brown hair with a brown cloak on that covered her shirt underneath as she wrapped his head with bandages again, and then sigh in relief as she finished.

"Now don't move around so much!" She ordered, and Lavi nodded quickly as she stood up.

"If you're hungry you can come outside. I have fish cooking right now." She said before leaving the hut, and Lavi stared after her.

He slowly stood up, and while being careful of the bandages over his forehead and forearms, he left the hut and into the sunlight.

He looked around to see that he was at the shore of a large lake, and the girl was crouched in front of a fire as several fish cooked.

"It's beautiful here!" Lavi said happily as he looked around, and the girl nodded as she smiled back at him.

Lavi sat down next to the fire, and stared at it silently while the girl stared at him.

"Where are we?"

"We are just two hundred miles from Paris."

"Really? Okay then, can I borrow your phone?"

"Don't have one."

"Eh?"

Lavi looked behind him, and froze as an extremely large man stared down at Lavi with his moustache gleaming in the sunlight.

"We are just a couple of vagabonds." He stated as he sat down cross legged next to the girl.

"I am Fredrick, and this is my daughter, Milly." Fredrick said as he motioned to the girl next to him, and Lavi nodded.

"I'm Lavi."

"Lavi? What a weird name." Fredrick said, and Lavi grumbled as he looked away scowling.

Fredrick chuckled at Lavi's reaction, and Milly reached over to the fire to remove the fishes.

"Here." She said as she handed a fish to Lavi, and he took it with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, and then bit into the fish happily.

Fredrick smiled as the three ate silently, and Lavi put the fish bone down on the ground, and sighed in relief.

"That was good…"

"Glad you liked it." Milly said with a smile, and Lavi grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm sorry to eat and run, but I need to go help my friends." Lavi said, and he stood up as he reached for his hammer, but froze when he felt the empty space where his hammer should have been.

"Where's my hammer!?"

Fredrick and Milly watched as Lavi patted himself down to look for his hammer, but he didn't find it.

"Um… Your hammer was broken…" Milly said nervously, and Lavi froze as he gapped at the two.

"What!?"

"Most likely it was broken by the two men who had kidnapped you." Fredrick stated, and Lavi looked over at him.

"Speaking of which, who were they?"

"Possibly just a couple of hired people to kidnap someone for a ransom. I deal with them all of the time."

"Father is a wandering sheriff." Milly stated at Lavi's confused look, and he nodded slowly.

"Yep, it was a good thing I was heading back here or else you would have been taken away. I gave those two a good thrashing, and then left them on the road." Fredrick stated heroically, and Milly smiled at him.

"I-I see…" Lavi muttered with a sweat drop as he looked away.

"I'm going to need Komui to fix it though…" Lavi muttered sadly, and Milly perked up suddenly.

"Father could fix it for you, right?" She asked Fredrick, and he nodded with a grin.

"Of course!" He said, and Milly reached into the little bag at her side and then pulled out Lavi's hammer which was snapped in half.

"How are you going to fix it…?" Lavi asked slowly, but froze as Fredrick pulled a large drill from behind him, and grinned evilly as he turned it on.

"This is how."

* * *

Back at the dirt road, the two men who tried to kidnap Lavi were trembling as they stared up at someone looking down at them.

"S-Spare us, Master!"

"Please, we won't mess up again!"

The person sighed as he looked down at the trembling men, and he smirked.

"Okay, I'll spare you."

"Really!?"

"Thank you, Master!"

The men bowed several times at the feet of the person, and the person crouched down, and then lifted the two to their feet.

"You wanna know something, you two?"

"What is it, Master?"

"We won't mess up again!"

"Of course you won't."

The person smirked as he put his hands on the two men's shoulders, and he chuckled.

"I lied." He said, and the two men burst into flames as two pillars of fire billowed out from under where the two men were cremated.

The person chuckled again as he turned around with his black cloak with a flame symbol on the back flowing behind him.

* * *

Lavi sighed as he looked down at his newly fixed hammer, and he looked at Fredrick's beaming smirk.

"How is it?"

"Just like new… Thanks again…" Lavi muttered as he twirled the hammer around a few times to check it out.

"But how could you have fixed something with an Inno..." Lavi trailed off as he caught himself before saying Innocence.

"With a what?"

"N-Nothing!"

Fredrick and Milly stared at him in confusion, and Fredrick shrugged with a sigh.

"Well, it was quite easy to fix actually." He said, and Milly smiled happily at her father.

"I see. Well, I should be going now." Lavi said, but was suddenly smacked to the ground by Milly's basket again as she glared down at him.

"You're still injured!" She snapped, and then grabbed Lavi's leg to drag him back into the hut. Fredrick sweat dropped as he watched, and he then sighed.

"She must like him to do that over and over again." He muttered as inside the hut, Milly put Lavi in the bed, and glared down at him.

"Rest now, and you can leave when your wounds have healed, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lavi said quickly as Milly held the basket up threateningly.

"Good." She said before putting the basket down, and preparing another cloth.

"Oh, um, where's my headband?" Lavi asked as Milly put the cloth on his forehead, and she pointed over to the wall where Lavi's Exorcist cloak and headband rested.

"Ah, I see." Lavi said with a nervous chuckle, and Milly glanced at the cloak.

"Those are the Black Order's cloaks for Exorcists, right?" She asked, and Lavi's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Milly in surprise.

"Yeah, but how do you know that!?"

"My brother was recruited by the Black Order, but he died on his first mission." Milly muttered sadly before putting her hands on her face as she started to cry.

Lavi watched silently before patting her head.

"It's okay, you aren't probably old enough to stand the sight of the dead unlike me."

"I'm 19."

"… Damn, never mind…"

Lavi looked away utterly embarrassed, and Milly glared at him.

"You thought you were older than me, right?"

"Kinda…"

Milly and Lavi stared at each other in silence before Lavi let out a sigh.

"Well, I might as well-"

"Milly! Take Lavi and run away now!"

Milly and Lavi glanced over at the door to the hut, and Milly stood up cautiously.

"Father?"

"GRAH!"

Milly and Lavi froze as Fredrick's piercing screech filled the air, and Lavi quickly stood up and grabbed his hammer.

"Father!?" Milly cried out, but was stopped as Lavi held her back, and then jumped through the window swiftly before the hut suddenly burst into flames.

"Damn it!" Lavi shouted as his cloak and headband were still inside, but were probably burned to a crisp by now.

Milly trembled as she stared in front of them as Fredrick lay on the ground scorched black.

"Father!" She cried out, but Lavi stopped her again.

"Get back, Milly!" He shouted, and he pushed her out of the way before his hammer grew and a pillar of flames erupted where Milly was just standing.

"Lavi!"

"I'm okay!" Lavi called out as he grinned while holding onto his hammer while it extended.

Lavi landed on the ground, and he glared over where someone stood next to Fredrick's burning body.

"You must be Lavi."

"Who the hell are you!?" Lavi shouted as he readied his hammer, and Milly trembled as she started to cry.

"Heh, I had a feeling those two idiots wouldn't be able to kidnap you perfectly, but all is well that ends badly." The person said as their cloak blew in the wind, and Lavi narrowed his eyes as he stared at the person's forehead.

"Noah."

"Correct! I guess you aren't a Bookmen for nothing. I am Tyrir Breaker, and I'm here to break you." Tyrir said as he unsheathed his katana from on his back, and Lavi grinned as he prepared his hammer.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be doing the pummeling!" He shouted, and then looked back down at where Milly was slumped onto her knees.

"Milly, get far back. I can't say for certain if you'll be safe here. I know he uses flames, but he might still be able to do something else." Lavi stated, and Milly nodded slowly as she stood up and slowly started to run away, but she turned back to glare at Lavi.

"You'd better not die!"

"Heh, don't worry! I won't die, and with any luck, your father won't be dead either!" Lavi stated, and Milly smiled before running away from the area.

"Don't worry, huh? Heh, who are you going to save?" Tyrir asked as he raised his hand so it lay above Fredrick's body, and Lavi froze as Fredrick's body turned to ash.

"Huh!? Who are you going to save!?" Tyrir shouted as he suddenly appeared behind Lavi, and Lavi barely dodged it as he jumped back, and the ground where Tyrir's katana hit exploded.

The earth flew into the air, and Lavi twirled his hammer around as he faced Tyrir.

"That does it. You're going down!" Lavi shouted as he raised his hammer, and the stamps appeared around him.

Tyrir grinned as he raised his katana sideways so it pointed to the lake, and he chuckled as the blade suddenly burst into flames.

"Bring it on, Exorcist!" Tyrir shouted as fire surrounded the two, and Lavi glared at Tyrir.

"Don't worry, Noah. You won't feel the pain for much longer."

* * *

**Lavi gets no rest... -sigh- So the Noah of "Destruction" shows up, and Lavi has to fight him! Scary... hehehe...**


	22. Burning Will 1

**Chapter 22- Burning Will 1  
Author's Note: This is the finally chapter for the week, but I will get more up faster after vacation! Also, I made a little mistake last chapter:P Milly is 21 years old, not 19. I forgot about that two year thing I put in... Oops... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Date: October 2  
****Time: 3:59pm  
****Place: 200 Miles From Paris**

Lavi and Tyrir stared at each other as their weapons glowed red.

Lavi slammed the ground with his hammer, and grinned as Tyrir stared at him puzzled.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi said, and the pillar of flames billowed out of the large red symbol on the ground.

The fire twisted into a serpent, and attacked the spot in the middle of it.

The flames suddenly exploded, and Lavi smirked as he looked away.

"Good bye, Noah."

"Hmph, that was weak."

Lavi's eyes widened as he started to turn around, but his shoulder was suddenly impaled by Tyrir's katana.

"Hehehe…" Tyrir pulled his katana out of Lavi's shoulder, and Lavi fell to his knees as his body seared in burning pain.

"Like it? My blade can stand up to even the strongest of heat. I simply heat the blade up so it can even slice through metal without a problem." Tyrir stated as Lavi stood to his feet, and readied his hammer.

Tyrir smirked as Lavi jumped into the air, and Tyrir's katana collided against Lavi's hammer as the two gritted their teeth.

Lavi jumped onto the ground, and raised his hammer as the stamps appeared around it.

"Tenchi Bankai!" Lavi shouted as tree trunks shot out of the ground, and Tyrir watched as they towered over him.

"How pathetic." Tyrir muttered, and he made a slashing motion with his katana, and the next second, the tree trunks were slashed in half.

"W-What…" Lavi muttered as he stared in shock at the burning tree trunks.

"I told you, my katana can slice steel with ease. A weak tree trunk can't stand a chance against it." Tyrir said with a smirk as his blade started to hiss from the heat.

Lavi readied his hammer again as the remaining tree trunks stood tall among the two.

"Raitei Kaiten!" Lavi shouted, and thunder shot out of where he slammed his hammer, and it struck Tyrir head on.

"Ha, now lightning!? Don't mock me, boy!" Tyrir shouted, and the thunder suddenly broke apart as Tyrir's blade sparked a little.

Lavi lowered his head as he raised his hammer again, and Tyrir braced himself as Lavi's hammer glowed a different color.

"Hehehe… Don't hold it against me, but I'm going to have to drown you." Lavi said as he slammed the blue glowing hammer down on the ground, and water shot out of the ground.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Tyrir muttered as the water hit him head on, and where she was, Milly covered her face as the wind picked up.

"What's going on… Who are you, Lavi?" She muttered quietly as Lavi lifted his hammer and looked at the surrounding puddles.

"Heh, it looks like water is your weakness, fire head." Lavi said with a grin, and he turned away to go see how Milly was.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me, brat."

Lavi froze as he fell to his knees and his hands trembled as his hammer fell onto the ground.

"W-What is going on… I can't move my arms…" Lavi muttered as his arms trembled, and he looked behind him to see Tyrir standing with his katana resting on his shoulder.

"Fire is not the only thing I play with. I also like playing near outlets, running with scissors, and power lines." Tyrir stated as he raised his katana, and it sparked again as the blade glowed red again.

"Lightning…" Lavi muttered as his arms continued to tremble, and Tyrir grinned as his blade suddenly melted to a puddle of liquid, and Lavi stared at it in surprise.

"That happens a lot." Tyrir stated as he swung the bladeless katana, and it suddenly sparked as a blade of flames appeared out of the hilt, and it sparked as lightning surrounded the fire blade.

"Destruction isn't always fire. I control Fire, Metal, Lightning, and Wind." Tyrir stated as Lavi gritted his teeth while his arms continued to tremble.

"You hit my blade several times, and each time you were shocked by the lightning. You can't stand, you can't hold your weapon, and you can't move." Tyrir stated as he raised his katana above Lavi, and he grinned.

"Sayonara." Lavi looked up weakly at the blade, and he gritted his teeth.

_'Damn it… Was this all I could do? I need to save Lenalee… I don't care if she likes Allen or Kanda, but I know that I like her too! I can't die here!' _

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he grabbed his hammer, and then slammed it onto the ground.

Tyrir flinched as the flames billowed out around him, and he gritted his teeth before blowing the flames away with a swing of his blade.

"Not good enough!" He shouted as he swung down at Lavi, and Lavi made a weak smirk on his face.

"Got ya." He muttered, and a tree trunk suddenly shot out from under Tyrir, and flung the Noah into the air.

"What the!?" Tyrir started to shout until he sensed Lavi behind him, and he glanced behind him just in time for Lavi to hit him back down to earth with his hammer.

"Gouraiten!" Lavi shouted, and then hit the tree trunk which sent a large amount of lightning down at where Tyrir was.

Lavi landed on the ground with a stagger, and he fell to his knees as his hammer rolled out of his still hand.

"That's all… I could… muster up… Lenalee…" He muttered before falling forward, and Milly slowly walked up to him as she looked down at him in worry.

"Lavi?" She asked as she knelt down and checked his heart.

"Good, he's still alive." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Damn you, Exorcist…"

Milly's eyes widened as she looked behind at where Lavi had attacked, and she froze as Tyrir stood back up with his destroyed cloak falling to the ground in pieces.

Milly moved so she was in front of Lavi, and she held his head against her to protect him.

"Now I'm mad…" Tyrir said calmly as the air started to grow more humid, and Milly's eyes wavered as the heat continued to increase.

Tyrir chuckled calmly as his katana's hilt crackled with static, and it burst into a large thunder blade.

"I'll kill both of you at once…" Tyrir said as he looked down at Milly and the unconscious Lavi.

* * *

**This is bad. Lavi's out of the fight due to static, and now Tyrir is getting mad. This is very bad for Lavi...**


	23. Burning Will 2

**Chapter 23- Burning Will 2  
Author's Note: Okay, I just was bored, so I wrote out this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lavi opened an eye weakly to look up at where Tyrir was, and where Milly was protecting Lavi.

"Milly… Get out of here…" Lavi muttered weakly, and Milly smirked as she looked down at him.

"Good, you're okay."

"Get away, Milly… You can't beat him…" Lavi muttered, and Milly stopped smirking as she stood up and faced Tyrir.

"Why should I get away?" She asked as she reached up for the necklace she was wearing.

"You'll be killed…" Lavi muttered, but was drowned out as Tyrir started to chuckle.

"What's wrong, girl? Afraid?" He asked, and Milly smiled as she faced Tyrir.

She gulped nervously as the flames surrounded them.

"Lavi-kun… Did you ever wonder how I would know about my brother's death?"

"Eh?"

"People who join the Black Order aren't told if their family members die, remember?"

Lavi's eyes widened as he suddenly understood what Milly was saying.

"The truth is that I have two brothers. One died on his first mission, and the other joined the science department. Me and Father came from Australia just so we could see him." Milly stated with a smile as she slowly removed the brown cloak from around her shoulders.

Lavi and Tyrir's eyes widened as they stared in shock at Milly.

"I am Milly Wenham. My remaining brother is named Reever Wenham, and I am…" Milly trailed off as she fixed her black sleeve, and she detached the small cross from her necklace.

The cross glowed, and Tyrir and Lavi stared in surprise as Milly twirled around a long staff with a cross on the end of it.

"I am an Exorcist." Milly stated as she pointed her staff at Tyrir.

"Meet my Innocence, Gabriel."

Tyrir grinned as he raised his katana, and he jumped into the air.

"Okay then… Die, Exorcist!" Tyrir shouted, and swung his katana down at Milly.

"Milly!" Lavi shouted, and froze as he looked down at his hands to see that his wounds were gone.

"Heh. Finally noticed?" Milly asked as a large cross had appeared in front of her, and it blocked Tyrir's katana.

"What the hell!?" Tyrir shouted as he jumped back, and he braced himself as the cross shrunk and it attached to Milly's staff again.

"You might be an Exorcist, but… I'll still kill you!" Tyrir shouted as he ran at Milly.

"Too bad…" Milly started to say, and Tyrir flinched as the cross suddenly turned red in color, and she smiled.

"Kami no Rekka(God of Raging Flames)!" She said, and Tyrir's eyes widened as a pillar of flames erupted from where he was.

"Ha!" He shouted as he jumped out of the flames, but froze as Milly appeared above him.

"Kami no Mizu(God of Chilling Water)!" She said as the cross became blue, and a torrent of water appeared out of it.

It slammed into Tyrir, and sent the Noah into the water.

"Bye-bye!" Milly said happily as she dipped the cross into the water, and it turned yellow.

"Kami no Rai(God of Roaring Thunder)!" She shouted, and the entire lake exploded into a storm of thunder.

Lavi watched in amazement as Milly twirled her staff with one hand, and she looked back at him with a smile.

"What kind of Innocence is that!?" Lavi asked as he slowly stood up, and Milly's staff returned to into usual size, and she put it back onto her necklace.

"It's called Gabriel, The Holy Angel."

"From the Bible?"

"Yep! It's basically just like your hammer." Milly stated, and Lavi grinned in agreement.

"But… Why didn't you tell me you were an Exorcist?"

"I thought you knew after Father fixed your hammer with my help."

Lavi was silent as he nodded slowly, and Milly smiled at him again.

_'So she's Reever's sister? She's so cute…' _Lavi thought as he stared at Milly, and he looked back at the lake.

_'She beat that Noah like he was nothing also…' _Lavi looked away, and Milly opened a box hidden under a nearby bush, and she pulled out a spare Exorcist cloak.

"Here you go, Lavi-kun." She said as she handed it to Lavi, and he took it with a nod.

"I guess we should head back to Headquarters so we can find out where Komui is." Lavi stated, and Milly nodded excitedly.

"I've never been there before!"

"Then how'd you get an Exorcist cloak?"

"Huh? The Australian Branch gave me it."

"I see."

**"I hope you don't think I'm dead." **

Lavi and Milly froze as they looked back at the lake to see Tyrir rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned evilly at them.

Milly and Lavi readied themselves, but stopped when Tyrir staggered slightly.

"You may not be dead, but you're in condition to fight us two." Milly stated, and Tyrir grinned happily.

"I know that…"

"Which is why I'm bringing him back with me."

Lavi and Milly froze as the ground below them suddenly turned to ice, and they were hit away.

Lavi opened an eye just in time to see a flash of black, and he then hit the ground.

Lavi slowly stood back up while Milly rubbed her head in pain.

"What are you doing here, Gin!?" Lavi shouted over to where Gin was standing next to Tyrir.

"I'm just here for a walk, and I saw the flames." He stated bluntly, and Tyrir smirked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Lavi shouted as he ran toward Gin, and Gin sighed as he pointed a finger at Lavi.

"Fool. I'm not here to fight." He said, and Lavi was hit back as a large figure appeared in front of Gin made of water.

Gin happily waved as he disappeared into the air, and the huge figure burst into water.

Milly helped Lavi stand, and the two stared at where Gin was just a moment ago.

"Damn it, what does he want!?" Lavi muttered angrily, and Milly looked away at where her father had been burned.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started to cry.

Lavi looked over at her, and sighed as he looked down at where the burn mark was.

He moved Milly so she could cry into his shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around Lavi as she continued to cry.

"It's okay. You can cry…" Lavi muttered into her ear, and Milly continued to cry as the two just stood there.

"Thank you… Lavi-kun…"

* * *

**Well, did any of you expect that? I know some of you thought that I was going to give Milly an Innocence, but I bet none of you could have guessed that, right? Also, if you kindly notice that I added a little LavixOC in there somewhere... Hehehe... I'm evil...**


	24. Infinite Demon Blood 1

**Chapter 24- Infinite Demon Blood 1  
Author's Note: I was bored still, so I wrote this one too. Happy? Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Seedry jumped back as Kanda slashed downward, and the two braced themselves as they swiftly slashed at each other.

Kanda raised Mugen as he skidded on the ground, and he glared at Seedry.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted, and shot several insects at Seedry, but they were slashed apart.

"Next!" Seedry said happily as the two swung at each other.

Their blades collided against each other, and Kanda gritted his teeth as Mugen was slowly pushed back.

Seedry's hand twitched, and Mugen was pushed away, and Kanda narrowed his eyes as he quickly moved out of the way as Seedry slashed at him.

"Not bad, Kanda." Seedry said as the two jumped away from each other, and Kanda scowled.

"Ningentou." Kanda muttered as he pulled out the other glowing blade, and Seedry stared at it in curiosity.

Kanda ran forward, and his blades collided against Seedry's blade, but Kanda then flipped into the air, and glanced down at Seedry.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted, and attacked Seedry.

The attack hit Seedry back a few feet, but didn't make him fall as he used Hellblade to stay standing.

Kanda watched as Seedry pulled Hellblade out of the floor, and then raised it so it pointed at Seedry's other hand.

"You're good, Kanda." Seedry started to say as Kanda braced himself.

"I guess I can't play around anymore." Seedry said with a sigh, and then impaled his hand with Hellblade.

Kanda flinched as he watched Seedry start to chuckle.

"Why did you do that, idiot!?"

"Hellblade The Third: Blood Chain." Seedry said, and Kanda paused as Seedry pulled Hellblade out of his hand, and the blade changed into a chain.

Seedry's hand wasn't hurt at all as he grinned at Kanda's reaction.

"Are you ready?" Seedry asked, and then swung Hellblade at Kanda, and the chain shot forward at Kanda.

Kanda swiftly blocked the chain, but when he did that, Seedry's grin widened.

"Not good enough, Kanda!" He shouted, and Kanda felt something behind him as the chain abruptly changed directions, and sliced into Kanda's arm.

Seedry pulled the chain back, and it went back into its form as Kanda glared at Seedry.

"Blood Chain is a homing chain that homes in on Akuma blood, and thanks to Hellblade The Second, I put some in your body. My attacks can't miss now." Seedry stated as he prepared Hellblade again, and Kanda gritted his teeth as he raised both of his blades toward Seedry.

"Now let me show you something else." Seedry said as he raised Hellblade, and Kanda watched as he braced himself.

"Hellblade The Fourth: Devil's Cry."

The blade changed into a thunderbolt shape, and Kanda jumped back before the blade could suddenly slash at where he was.

Seedry grinned as he flipped into the air, and he pointed Hellblade down at Kanda.

"Release!" He shouted, and when he swung Hellblade several small bolts rained down on where Kanda was standing.

Seedry landed on the floor gracefully, and he glanced back to see Kanda glaring at him.

"What was that? It did nothing to me."

"It didn't? Try moving."

Kanda's eyes widened as he suddenly couldn't feel his arms or legs.

"Devil's Cry is able to stun nerves inside the body, which stop movements, and also most attacks. It doesn't hurt the outside body, but it's still effective." Seedry stated as Hellblade changed back into a chain.

"And now that your movements are locked, you can't dodge my chain anymore." Seedry added, and he swung Hellblade at Kanda, and it slashed his arms and legs as well as his chest.

Seedry chuckled as the blade created a web of chains.

"Blood Net." Seedry said as Kanda spat blood out of his mouth, and he glared at Seedry as Hellblade returned to its original form.

"Now you can't move, can't attack, can't defend, and can't win. With the Akuma blood in you, Blood Chain can't miss, and with Devil's Cry, you can't move. You lose." Seedry stated as he pointed Hellblade at Kanda.

"I'll let you die with a bang though."

Kanda watched as Seedry raised Hellblade, and then pulled it back so it pointed away from Kanda.

"Hellblade The Fifth: Dark Angel!" Seedry shouted, and he swung Hellblade down at Kanda, and a large black flame dragon erupted from the blade, and struck Kanda head on.

The dragon continued to move forward as it destroyed the surrounding walls, pillars, and floor.

It entered the hallway as Kanda was still inside it, and it exploded in a loud explosion.

Seedry smirked as he walked toward where Kanda was lying, and he grinned as Hellblade returned to normal.

"I win."

"N-Not yet…" Kanda muttered, but he coughed up more blood as Seedry looked down in surprise.

"Wow, you haven't died yet? You are good."

Kanda gritted his teeth as he tried to lift his arms, but they wouldn't move.

"Give it a rest. Devil's Cry stays active for up to ten hours. You won't be able to move till tomorrow." Seedry stated, and Kanda gritted his teeth harder.

"Damn it…" He muttered before falling unconscious, and Seedry perked up.

"He dead?"

"Damn you!"

Seedry glanced over just in time to collide Hellblade against Allen's sword.

"Oh? You haven't left yet?" Seedry asked, but was pushed back as Allen glared at him.

Komui and Krory appeared behind Allen as they went to help Kanda, and Allen returned his sword into his claw.

Seedry let out a low sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now what? I was told only to stall you, but if you want a fight…" Seedry trailed off as Allen suddenly slashed at him.

Seedry leaned back with ease, and then smirked happily as he put his foot on Allen's claw, and calmly pushed Allen back.

"I'm no good at fighting without a blade, but if you want to fight…" Seedry started to say as he raised Hellblade.

"Hellblade The First: Hell's Raven!"

Hellblade's blade glowed as it changed into a large bird.

"W-What's that!?" Krory asked in surprise, and Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Hell's Raven is the way Seedry gets around. He told me that before using it to smash me into the room where you three were." Allen stated as he pointed his claw at the blood red raven.

"What exactly is Hellblade?" Komui asked in curiosity, and Seedry chuckled.

"Hellblade is an Akuma eater."

"What!?"

"Each time Hellblade kills an Akuma, it gains their power, shape, effect, blood, and strength. Those are Hellblade's five forms. They are called, in order: Form, Blood, Prison, Body, and Power." Seedry stated as the large raven took to the air, and Allen watched it fly around.

"The total number of eaten Akuma is 1178."

* * *

**Hellblade is an Akuma eater that can copy the Akuma's abilites!? That's going to be tough to beat! Seedry is so cool...**

**Seedry: Thank you, Author-san.**

**o.o Seedry!? What are you doing here!?**

**Seedry: I was bored. U.U**

**--; I see...**

**Seedry: Please review, you precious readers!**

**Hey, that's my line! XO**


	25. Infinite Demon Blood 2

**Chapter 25- Infinite Demon Blood 2  
Author's Note: You know, I must be really bored to type up this story on my home computer. Well, who cares!? I'm getting this story moving! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A sea of blood flows from him, and only he can feel its pain.**

Allen, Krory, and Komui's eyes widened as they stared at Seedry in shock.

"1-1178!?" Krory said slowly, and Seedry nodded as the large raven landed on the ground.

Allen readied his claw, and he ran straight at Seedry.

"Cross Grave!" He shouted, and the attack hit Seedry dead on.

Allen looked up, but was suddenly hit away into the wall from a strong force.

Seedry smirked as Allen's attack had done nothing to him, and the three stared in surprise at Seedry.

"Allen's attack did nothing!" Krory said in fright, and Komui lifted Kanda so he was leaning onto his shoulder, and Komui looked over at Allen.

"Go, Komui. I'll be right there." Allen said as he kicked a rock away as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Komui nodded, and Krory followed him as he helped carry Kanda.

Seedry glanced over at Komui and Krory, and then leaned back to dodge Allen's claw.

Seedry looked back at Allen with a cold stare, and Allen gritted his teeth.

"Edge End!"

The attack hit Seedry, but Allen was kicked in the side as Seedry appeared unharmed.

"H-How…!?"

"It's simple. You're too weak. Maybe in another three years you actually beat me, but not now." Seedry stated, and Allen looked back up, but froze as his eye glanced at Seedry's left eye.

"Urgh…" Allen quickly put his hand to his mouth, but was sick as he panted heavily.

_'Why… He said that it was a Level 3… So why is the soul hardly there…!? I can't look at it…It's worse than the Level 4's soul…' _Allen thought as sweat rolled down his face, and Seedry gruffly grabbed Allen's collar and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on, don't give up just cause you saw my eye. Fight!" Seedry said, and then punched Allen a few feet away.

Allen slowly stood up, and staggered a little as he tried not to look at the eye, but he was suddenly kicked away again as Seedry stared after him.

"That eye must be hurting, huh? Come on, you should just get over it. If you don't beat me you won't learn where Lenalee is." Seedry said slyly, and Allen glared at Seedry before slashing at him.

"There we go…" Seedry muttered, and grinned as Hell's Raven suddenly slammed into Allen, and Allen coughed up blood before being flung back.

Hell's Raven returned to the blade, and Seedry sheathed it as he stared at Allen in disappointment.

"Is this really all?" Seedry asked as he kicked Allen in the stomach, and Allen gritted his teeth as he started to feel dizzy.

Seedry sighed as he reached up for Hellblade, and he looked down at Allen.

He pulled Hellblade out of its sheath, and then pointed it at Allen.

"I was told not to kill you if you put up a fight, but you aren't even trying to fight. Sorry, Master Gin. This brat dies now." Seedry said as he raised Hellblade, and grinned down at Allen.

"Bye-bye, kid!"

* * *

Back at the lake where Lavi and Milly were, Milly was twirling her staff around as Lavi watched.

"So that staff is like my hammer?"

"Yes, and it can also become a shield."

"Cool." Lavi said with a whistle, and Milly smiled as the cross detached, and it laid on the ground.

"So we need to go to India in order to get Komui, Krory, Kanda, and Allen, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Step onto the cross."

Lavi nodded, and he walked onto the cross as Milly stepped onto it also.

"Gabriel, to India." Milly said, and she tapped the cross with the staff, and Lavi's eyes widened as the cross glowed, and the two were suddenly surrounded by a bright light.

"It can teleport too!?"

"Yep. Gabriel can do almost anything."

"Cool…"

* * *

Seedry gripped Hellblade as he grinned down at Allen.

Allen was still panting heavily as sweat continued to roll down his face.

"Bye-bye, kid!" Seedry said, and he swung Hellblade down at Allen.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Kami no Rekka!"

Seedry's eyes widened as the flames struck down on him, and Allen looked up, and his face lit up when he saw Lavi standing in front of him.

"Lavi!"

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi said as Milly kept her staff pointed at where Seedry was.

"Who are you?" Allen asked when he noticed Milly, and Lavi grinned.

"She's Reever's sister, and apparently an Exorcist." He stated, and Milly smiled at Allen with a nod.

Allen nodded, and the three froze as they heard laughter.

"Is that it?"

Lavi and Milly's eyes widened as Seedry grinned happily as his skin was healing itself.

"What is he!?"

"Did you call me a 'what'? How rude…" Seedry said as his skin finished healing itself, and Lavi and Milly braced themselves as Seedry held Hellblade up.

"Careful, Lavi. His left eye is an Akuma's."

"What!?"

"It's a long story…"

"Yeah, and we don't have time for it." Lavi said as he lifted his hammer, and Milly twirled her staff around as Seedry grinned happily.

"The more the merrier! Come on!" He said happily as he stuck Hellblade into the floor and grinned.

"Hellblade The Second: Demon Cannon!" He shouted, and when he swung Hellblade, a large purple beam shot out, and barely missed the three as Lavi grabbed Allen and the two jumped away.

Seedry twirled Hellblade around as he stared at Lavi and Milly, and he then chuckled.

"This is getting good…" He muttered, and he then pointed Hellblade at his hand.

"Hellblade The Third: Dark Gravity!" Seedry said, and the blade changed into a circle-like blade.

Lavi and Milly flinched at the new blade, and Seedry chuckled again as he swung the blade and it shot out like a chakram.

Lavi ducked as the blade sliced it the wall, and the wall crumbled under its own weight.

"Dark Gravity can make anything it cuts double in weight with each cut. Can you really believe that you can beat me? I'll show you the power of 1178 Akuma at once!"

Lavi and Milly froze at the number, and Seedry raised Hellblade.

"Hellblade The Fifth: Death Reaper." Seedry said, and black flames surrounded Hellblade while Lavi and Milly braced themselves.

The flames suddenly burst away, and the three's eyes widened as Seedry grinned happily.

The blade had changed into a longer katana, and it was completely black including the hilt and guard.

Allen felt like being sick again as he heard piercing screeches come from the blade.

"This is Hellblade's true form. The form of every Akuma it has ever killed. You feel that you're going against 1178 Akuma at once!"

* * *

**Seedry sure is strong... He beat Kanda, and then Allen, and now Lavi and Milly are against him. How can they stop 1178 Akuma at once? You'll find out...**

**Also, there is currently a poll on my profile for picking which D.Gray-Man OC you like most. It'll be there for only two weeks, so I would like it if you voted. Thank you, and please don't forget the review! XD**


	26. Infinite Demon Blood 3

**Chapter 26- Infinite Demon Blood 3  
Author's Note: This is the longest fight so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Walking down the path, continuing to evolve, he will walk on.****Date: October 2**  
**Time: 6:01pm  
****Place: Black Order**

Cedric sighed as he looked up at a large network of thread he made.

"How's it going, Cedric?" Cedric looked over to see Xerxes standing nearby.

"Oh, hey. Nothing much except that the thread I made for India is vibrating."

Xerxes looked up to see one of the threads vibrating slightly.

"Must be Seedry. It's still quite impressive that you can connect to anywhere using those threads."

"Heh, flattery will get you no where." Cedric said, and Xerxes nodded from behind his mask, and the two suddenly froze as above them, the thread connected to India started to shake furiously.

Cedric and Xerxes looked up as the thread started to become a blur from vibrating so much.

"This is bad…"

"Sure is…"

The two gulped, and suddenly, the thread snapped.

"W-What!?"

"That's really not good…"

"Hey, Xerxes, what does that mean?!"

Xerxes gulped again as he was actually terrified.

"Seedry is evolving."

* * *

**  
Date: October 2**  
**Time: Unknown  
****Place: India**

Allen, Lavi, and Milly all stared in shock as Seedry chuckled happily.

Lavi and Milly braced themselves as Seedry started to twitch frantically.

"It hurts…" He muttered with a sick grin on his face.

"It hurts so much…"

Allen gritted his teeth as the screeches became louder, and he felt like fainting.

_'What's going on!? He's not attacking, but what's with these screeches!?' _Allen thought as Lavi and Milly seemed not able to hear the screeches.

"It hurts so much… Let me eat you…" Seedry muttered, and suddenly disappeared from sight.

Lavi and Milly froze as he suddenly appeared behind them, and laughed once before hitting them into the opposite wall.

Allen's left eye was swerving like crazy as it looked up at Seedry, and Allen felt faint again.

_'The soul inside the eye is even worse than before now! What's going on…' _Allen thought before finally fainting.

Lavi and Milly shakily stood up, and faced Seedry.

"I am an Akuma."

Lavi and Milly's eyes widened as only the left side of Seedry's mouth moved to say that.

"Thank you for nurturing me." The left side said again, and Lavi readied his hammer.

"I've Leveled Up."

Lavi and Milly stared at Seedry in surprise as the left side started to chuckle.

"His mouth… Only the left side is moving… What is he!?" Milly asked frightened, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he raised his hammer.

"Who cares!? We just need to kill him!" He said, and the red symbol appeared on his hammer as Milly's cross turned red.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Kami no Rekka!"

The pillars of flames enveloped Seedry, and Lavi narrowed his eyes.

"Heh… Hahahahaha!"

The flames were blown away as Seedry grinned happily at Lavi and Milly.

The red symbol on his eye had changed into a cross-like symbol with four dots around it.

"So his left eye is now a Level 4?"

"I guess."

Lavi and Milly muttered as they readied their weapons again, and Seedry happily raised Hellblade.

"Bring it on… EXORCISTS!"

* * *

**  
Date: October 2**  
**Time: 6:13pm  
****Place: Black Order**

"That's what I think, Master Gin." Xerxes said to Gin as they stood in the large room with the threads above them.

Cedric was examining the snapped thread while Gin pondered it.

"It wouldn't be good if Seedry evolved. His left side is already strong, but if it leveled up, he's probably around my level of power." Gin stated, and Xerxes and Cedric froze in surprise.

"You see, Seedry is a great liar, and he likes leaving things out of his story." Gin started to state, and Xerxes nodded in agreement.

"One thing he leaves out is what Level is brother was before he killed him, and he also leaves out certain details. One of these is his time limit, which doesn't exist."

"But then how come-"

"Seedry also says that he is not an Exorcist even though he uses an Innocence. He's correct."

"What!?"

"Seedry is more of an Akuma than human. The soul of his brother entered his young body, and it was able to overlap Seedry's soul completely."

"I see…"

"In fact…"

Xerxes and Cedric perked up as Gin gave a small smirk.

"This might be good. If Allen can beat Seedry, then he'll be able to beat me. Of course, he won't be able to get past seeing Seedry's soul."

Xerxes and Cedric nodded, and Gin chuckled lightly.

"So what was his brother's Level before merging with Seedry?"

"It was…"

* * *

**Date: October 2**  
**Time: Unknown  
****Place: India**

Lavi raised his hammer again, and blocked Hellblade as Seedry grinned happily before hooking Hellblade with Lavi's hammer, and flinging it away.

"Got ya!"

"Kami no Rai!"

Seedry jumped back to avoid the lightning, and Lavi grabbed his hammer to swing it at Seedry.

"Ha!"

Seedry collided Hellblade against Lavi's hammer, and glanced down to see a red symbol beneath him.

"Hi Ban!" Lavi shouted, and Seedry was engulfed in the flames.

"Now!"

"Kami no Rekka!"

Milly's staff let loose a large pillar of fire that hit Seedry from the front, and the two watched as the pillars burned into the walls, floor, and ceiling.

The pillars were suddenly blown away, and Seedry landed on the ground without a burn.

"Hehehehehe… Is that all?"

"Damn it…" Lavi muttered as Seedry suddenly knocked him into the wall, and Milly was kicked to the ground.

"Heh, is this really all!? You're all weak!" Seedry shouted as he looked around at the fainted Allen, Lavi and Milly, and then where Komui and Krory left with Kanda.

"Hmph, I guess I should just eat you now."

"Tenchi Bankai!"

Seedry looked down just in time for the floor to explode, and he was sent into the air.

"Kami no Fuuka (God of Slicing Winds)!"

A large tornado smacked into Seedry, and sent him into the ground as Lavi and Milly panted heavily while facing him.

Milly was on one knee, and Lavi had his hand on the wall for support.

"Hmph."

The ground exploded again, and Seedry cracked his neck as he stared at the two in disappointment.

"Is that your best? I can't believe you beat Tyrir now."

Lavi and Milly gritted their teeth as Seedry grinned.

"You're pretty strong for a Level 4…"

"Level 4?"

"That eye of yours evolved into a Level 4, right?" Lavi asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Milly gripped her staff as Seedry started to chuckle and then laugh.

"Level 4!? You think I'm that weak!?"

"What!?"

"I'm Level…"

* * *

**  
Date: October 2**  
**Time: 6: 17pm  
****Place: Black Order**

Xerxes and Cedric were silent as they stared at Gin in disbelief.

"His brother ate the entire country, which caused him to evolve into a Level…"

"Yes, and if Seedry just absorbed the 1178 Akuma in Hellblade, he must have evolved further."

"That's really not good!"

"Especially with that extra info about how Akuma Level 5 and higher are immune to Innocence…"

"It's true though. Seedry can now only be beaten by a Noah or normal human."

"Because of his brother being a Level 5 before being killed by Hellblade in its standby form?"

"Exactly. Hellblade is quite an evil Innocence for it to actually have the power to also give souls to Akuma so they can evolve."

"But isn't that what your looking for?"

"I'm looking for something even more dangerous, Xerxes."

"So what are we supposed to do about Seedry now?"

Gin let out a sigh as he thought about it.

"It's impossible to stop Seedry until he wears out, which will take around an hour."

"Still… Do you think Allen and his friends will be able to defeat him?"

"… No. Allen and his friends are most likely doomed… Xerxes."

"Yes?"

"Go bring Seedry back here. I can't have Allen die now."

"Yes, Master Gin." Xerxes said, and made a hole in the air, and disappeared into it.

"So, Boss…"

"Yes, Cedric?"

"I guess we have a Level 6 on the team now, huh?"

* * *

**Before you ask about how the hell a Level 5 or 6 could exist; think about it. If an Akuma ate an entire country about the size of Mongolia, how high do you think it would evolve, and then with 1178 more souls, how high should the Level be? No matter what you think, Lavi and Milly are in even more danger than ever. Also, the fact about a Level 5 and above being immune to Innocence actually sounds fair seeing that the Level 4 could withstand it a little. Please review and vote if you want. I'm more interested in the reviews though. **


	27. Infinite Demon Blood 4

**Chapter 27- Infinite Demon Blood 4  
Author's Note: I was listening to Doubt & Trust by ACCESS while writing this entire fight. It really helped I think.**

**Lavi: You think?**

**U.U; Yes, I think. It's the only way I can type is if I think.**

**Lavi: ... I don't get it.**

**--; Baka...**

* * *

Seedry grinned down at Lavi and Milly as they panted heavily.

Lavi's hammer and Milly's staff were on the opposite side of the room as Seedry rested Hellblade on his shoulder.

"Four Exorcists fight me, and none of you even hurt me once. What a bore." Seedry muttered with a sigh, and he then lifted Hellblade off of his shoulder and pointed down at Lavi.

"Too bad you aren't Allen, huh? Then I'd be forced to spare you. Oh well." Seedry said with a chuckle, and he gripped Hellblade as Lavi stared up at him weakly.

"Bye."

Seedry swung Hellblade down, and the wall was blown apart by the force of the swing.

Dust was tossed up into the air, and Seedry was staring down at where Hellblade had hit steel.

"You can move again? I guess its been an hour then." Seedry said as Kanda panted heavily while blocking Hellblade from Lavi.

Blood started to roll out of Kanda's wound, and he gritted his teeth.

Seedry raised Hellblade and jumped away as Kanda straightened up.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Seedry, and he charged at him.

Their blades collided as Seedry grinned happily at Kanda.

"You are quite durable, aren't you?" Seedry asked, and then jumped back to dodge Kanda's other blade.

"Ningentou." Kanda said as he held the two blades, and Seedry readied Hellblade.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted, and his blades collided against Hellblade.

The two gritted their teeth as they tried to push the other back, and Seedry dug his feet into the floor.

Seedry was sent flying back a few feet as Kanda held his leg up where he had kicked Seedry in the chest.

Kanda staggered as more blood rolled out of his wounds, but he didn't care as Seedry stood back up.

"That was cheap. What kind of swordsman kicks?"

"You kicked too."

"… Good point."

Seedry held his hand out, and caught Hellblade as it had left his hand when he was pushed back.

Seedry and Kanda braced themselves as they readied their weapons, and Lavi weakly watched as Milly had fainted like Allen.

"Kan…da…" He muttered as Kanda and Seedry ran at each other, and swiftly slashed at each other.

Kanda cut into Seedry's right arm, and Seedry managed to slash Kanda's chest again.

The two jumped back to ready their next attack.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted, and the attack collided with Hellblade again.

Seedry's eyes widened as Kanda landed on Hellblade, and swiftly slashed Seedry's chest.

Seedry flung Kanda off Hellblade, and gritted his teeth as Kanda pointed Mugen at him.

"I finally have you figured out."

"How so?"

"You're only an Akuma on your left side. Your right side is your weakness."

"Good. You learned it. So this fight should get even more interesting."

"… Sorry, but I'm done." Kanda muttered, and he fell forward as he fainted from blood loss.

"Eh?" Seedry muttered blankly as he stared at where Kanda was laying, and he cautiously poked Kanda with his foot.

"You dead?" Seedry asked, but was replied by silence.

Lavi gritted his teeth weakly, and he gripped a nearby rock as he glared at Seedry.

"Damn it…" He muttered as Seedry sheathed Hellblade and let out a sigh.

"I guess that's…"

"Judgment!"

"Eh?"

There was a sudden flash of light, and Seedry was against the wall with several bullets around him.

Hellblade was back in his right hand as Seedry panted.

"That was close…"

"Hey, brat!"

"Eh?"

"Do you know what you did!?"

"Um… No?"

"You made me spill the best wine in the town onto my cloak with one of your explosions!"

Seedry stared at the person silently as they fumed angrily.

"I'm going to put several holes in you for doing that…" Cross Marian muttered angrily as he held his gun at Seedry.

"A General? … Perfect." Seedry muttered, but was against the wall again as Cross fired several more bullets at him.

The bullets swerved so they pointed at Seedry, and Seedry paused before slashing the bullets apart.

"That was scary, you jerk!" Seedry shouted angrily as one of the bullets nearly hit him.

"Shut up and die!" Cross said as his red aura filled with malice glowed brightly behind him.

Seedry sweat dropped as he readied Hellblade against Cross, and he gulped as the aura grew.

_'This guy's more of an Akuma than I am…'_ Seedry thought as Cross pointed his gun at Seedry.

"Die! Judgment!"

Cross fired again, and Seedry froze as he couldn't move.

"Wha!?" Seedry shouted before the bullets hit him dead on.

"That's for spilling my wine, and this is for ruining my cloak!" Cross said angrily as he pointed his gun at Seedry again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Seedry shouted as he pulled out one of the bullets that had hit his left shoulder.

"You know for an Innocence to hurt my left side is kinda…"

"Judgment Level 2!"

"WHAT!?"

A sudden large beam shot out of Cross's gun, and smashed into Seedry, which destroyed several walls and the floor.

Cross nodded as he put his gun away, and calmly turned away.

"Okay, I got my revenge. Time for some more wine…"

"Aren't you going to help us!?" Lavi shouted in disbelief, but was silenced as Cross glared at him with the same red aura as before.

"Never mind…" Lavi muttered in fright as Cross nodded once, and then left.

"He's scary…" Lavi muttered as he looked at the large hole in the wall, and then at the hole Seedry made, which was a lot smaller.

"I'm really scared now…" Lavi muttered, and over where Seedry had landed, he was gritting his teeth as he moved a large rock off of him.

"That General hurt me! Now I'm mad!"

"Save it for later, Seedry."

Seedry perked up as he looked over at another pill of wall, and Xerxes moved a rock off of him.

"Xerxes? How'd you get down there?"

"I was a few walls behind you, and I got hit along with you…"

"Really!? That General guy is scary…" Seedry muttered as he shivered.

"Anyway, I'm here to bring you back. I think you've done enough damage here." Xerxes said with a sigh, and Seedry looked around blankly.

"How much is this going to cost?"

"Who knows…" Xerxes muttered sadly, and the two disappeared as Komui and Krory looked out from behind a wall near Kanda.

"Was that General Cross that came here?"

"Impossible. The General Cross I know wouldn't have fought for no reason or for a stupid reason."

Krory nodded slowly, and the two hurried to help the three still in the room.

* * *

**Date: October 2**  
**Time: 7:21pm  
****Place: Black Order**

"So we're all here?"

"Except for a few, yes."

"Good!" Gin said as he clapped once, and the others looked at him.

"What I'm looking for is not here." Gin stated blankly, and the others fell other in sudden surprise at Gin.

Gin chuckled nervously as he held his hands up to protect himself, and the others sighed in unison.

"So are we leaving?"

"No, I still have that other mission to do…"

The others sighed again, and Gin looked around at them.

"Where's Seedry?"

"I'm here." Seedry said as he walked into the room while putting a new eye patch over his new left eye.

"Good! Time to get set up for those guys' arrival!" Gin said happily, and everyone nodded at him.

Rôade happily giggled as she held up seven cards in front of her.

On the cards were the seven names, which were:

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Milly, Komui, Krory, and Lenalee.

"So when can I play with six of the seven?" Rôade asked as she put the cards away, and Gin smiled.

"Wait until after the opening number, okay?"

The Noah nodded happily as she hopped to her feet, and then happily ran off down the hallway.

Kiki smiled also as she headed toward the room where Lenalee was in.

"They're almost here, Gin." She said back at Gin, and he nodded happily.

"Let's start this show." Gin said, and over by the hallway, Philman looked back with a sly smirk on his face as the bird on his shoulder snickered.

"Oh yes, this show will start…"

* * *

**Scary Cross... I'm glad he's not-**

**Cross: Not what?**

**... H-Here?**

**Cross: Well. I am. Judgment! T.T**

**o.o;;; Save me! -runs off while bullets chase-**


	28. Back In Black

**Chapter 28- Back In Black  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review if you can!**

* * *

**Date: October 3**  
**Time: 10:00am  
****Place: India**

Allen slowly opened his eyes a crack to flinch at the sunlight pouring in from the window nearby.

Allen slowly sat up, but was suddenly slammed back down by a basket as Milly fumed angrily.

"Don't even think of standing yet!" She snapped angrily, and Allen frantically nodded as she glared at him.

She swiftly turned around and slammed the basket into Lavi's head as he tried to sneak past her.

"You too!" She snapped, and Lavi was pulled back into the bed as Milly dragged him onto it.

"Honestly, you two don't heal as fast as Kanda does! Lay down until you're better!"

The two nodded frantically, and Milly smiled sweetly before slamming the door behind her.

"She's scary when it comes to healing…"

"Yeah, but that staff of hers healed most of the wounds already."

Allen looked at Lavi who had his head against the wall as he had a lot of bandages over his body.

"Then why are we still in bed?"

"She ran out of energy while trying to heal those two." Lavi stated, and Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Those two?"

* * *

A little while later, Allen and Lavi left the room to see Komui and Krory standing over two people tied up on the floor.

"Ah, are you two healed?" Komui asked, and Lavi nodded as Kanda scowled from the corner.

Milly was slumped against a wall as she was tired from healing, and Krory kept an eye on the two tied up on the floor.

Allen paused as Aroc looked at him, and then he scowled.

"Why'd you save us?" Aroc asked as he kept the scowl on his face, and Allen looked over at Komui for an answer.

"You two are Exorcists, so it would be bad to have you die like that large one." Komui said, and Aroc looked away as he grumbled, and Zareth silently stared at the floor.

"I also want to question you."

"Tch, just my luck…"

Komui looked down at Aroc, and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Lenalee?"

"Well, you won't find her here!"

"I know that, but where is she?"

"Heh, isn't it strange that nobody has called you yet?"

"What does that mean?"

Aroc grinned as he looked at Komui, and the six froze as he said. "She's at the Black Order Headquarters."

"W-What!?"

Aroc chuckled as Kanda reached for Mugen, and Allen gritted his teeth.

"One last question." Komui said, and everyone looked over at him.

"What?"

"Do you know why was Lenalee kidnapped?"

"… Kidnapped? What are you talking about? We never kidnapped her."

"Stop lying, and tell the truth!"

"That is the truth."

Komui froze as Aroc looked him in the eye and grinned.

"You see, if we were to kidnap her, do you think we would let her walk around on her own, and also give her new clothes and such? What kind of kidnappers would we be if we did that?" Aroc asked, and Kanda pointed Mugen at him.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? You said it would be bad to do that." Aroc stated slyly, and Komui nodded sadly.

"He's right…"

Kanda sheathed Mugen, and then scowled as he glared at Aroc.

Aroc merely chuckled as he looked at Kanda and then Komui.

"Shouldn't you get going? It'll take a while to reach the Black Order."

Komui nodded again, and he started to walk away while Kanda and Krory followed him.

"What about these two?" Lavi asked, and Komui looked back at them.

"Leave them."

"Eh?"

"Let's go."

"O-Okay…"

Lavi, Milly, and Allen started to follow Komui away from the tied up two.

"Wait."

The six looked back at Aroc, and he grinned as he slowly pulled a card out of his back pocket.

"Use this. Just toss the card to the floor and it'll make a door to the bottom of the mountain where your tower is."

Komui stared at the card suspiciously, and then picked it up.

"Why are you helping?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm doing anything bad. I'm just sending you to your death faster." Aroc stated with a smirk as Komui narrowed his eyes at the card.

Allen suddenly took the card from Komui and tossed it to the floor as the other five stared in surprise.

The area around the card turned into a spade shape black hole, and the six suddenly felt a sinking feeling as they sunk into the black shape and then into totally darkness.

* * *

**Date: October 3**  
**Time: 6:00pm  
****Place: Black Order**

A black spade shape appeared in the air at the base of the mountain, and Allen with the others suddenly hit the ground painfully.

"Ow…" Allen muttered as he rubbed his head in pain, and the six stood up to stare at the mountain.

Komui looked over at the entrance to the waterway, and the others looked as well.

"We should go now." Allen said, and the others nodded as they started to run toward the waterway.

_'Hold on a little longer, Lenalee…'_

* * *

The six stopped running when they were inside the waterway, and they cautiously walked down the path.

Suddenly, a loud noise rang out from around a corner, and Allen and the others stopped as they readied themselves.

"What was that!?"

"Who's there!?"

"Go look!"

"Why me!?"

"Just do it!"

Someone was suddenly hit around the corner, and the six relaxed as Reever rubbed his head.

"Oh… It's just Chief…"

"Chief!"

The other scientists and finders all ran toward Komui, but they were knocked aside as a crying Milly ran toward Reever.

"Big Brother!" She shouted as she jumped at Reever, and tackled him to the ground.

"B-Brother…!?" Komui, Krory, Kanda, and the scientists all muttered as Reever stared in surprise at Milly's crying face.

"Milly!? What are you-"

"You dumb jerk!"

Everyone froze as Milly suddenly smacked Reever with her basket that came out of nowhere, and Reever was sent flying into the wall as Milly fumed angrily with her tears suddenly gone.

"You were gone for so long! I actually got bored of waiting for your sorry butt, and came here! I heard you were in trouble, so I rushed over here to find you perfectly fine! Next time you'd better have a knife at your neck!" Milly snapped angrily while pointing at Reever as the others trembled at her red aura except Kanda who couldn't care less.

"I-I'm sorry…?"

"You'd better be!" Milly snapped again, and hit Reever with her basket again.

* * *

After Reever had healed, and the scientists and finders were led out of the waterway and to the front of the tower, Komui nodded as he stared up at the tower in the distance.

"Reever, please stay safe."

"Yes, sir…" Reever said weakly as Johnny was helping him stand from multiple basket wounds while Milly continued to fume angrily.

Allen started to walk toward the tower, and Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Krory, and Milly followed him.

"Be careful!" Reever called after them, and they all nodded with a smile before starting to run toward the tower.

As they neared the tower, Allen noticed the Gate Keeper was knocked out, and the gate was wide open.

Allen narrowed his eyes, and continued to run forward. From above, someone looked down at the group as they looked at them.

"No. No. No. No. No…"

The person paused as they looked at Kanda, and he grinned.

"There you are."

Kanda suddenly felt a chill, and he stopped as everyone continued to run forward.

"Kanda!?"

"Keep going, I'll handle this."

Allen looked confused, but nodded before running back to the group.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen as the person calmly stood up from where he was crouched down.

He reached for the blade on his back, and he grinned happily as he unsheathed it.

"Ready for Round 3?"

"Che."

The person smirked as he suddenly disappeared, and Kanda swiftly turned around, and Mugen collided against the person's blade.

The person jumped back as they grinned at Kanda, and Kanda pointed Mugen at him.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

"Hellblade The Third: Blood Chain!"

Seedry and Kanda shouted as they slashed at each other.

* * *

The group continued to run through the tower, and Lavi looked around expecting something.

He stopped after glancing at a pillar, and he smirked.

"Keep going, Allen. I got this." Lavi said, and Allen nodded as they continued to run through the tower.

Lavi twirled his hammer as it grew, and he pointed it behind him at the pillar.

"You ready, old man?"

"Sure, brat." Xerxes said as he walked out from behind the pillar.

"Let me show you some pain!" Lavi shouted as he raised his hammer, and Xerxes pulled his hammer out of the air.

"Anytime, boy."

* * *

Krory was next to stop as he sniffed the air.

Komui also stopped, and Allen looked back.

"Keep going, Allen!"

"I would just slow you down, so go save Lenalee!"

Komui and Krory called after them, and Allen smiled with a nod.

"Be careful!" He shouted as he continued to run, and Krory smirked as his hair stood up.

"Oh? You aren't running away?" Someone said from where they were sitting above the two.

"You may be a little girl, but that won't stop me from holding back."

"Good, cause if you did, it would get boring quickly." Rôade said as she pulled out her deck of cards, and she suddenly tossed the cards into the air as the two stared in surprise.

"Grand Arcadia." Rôade said, and the cards suddenly stopped falling, and they formed four large circles around the three as the cards started to rotate around them.

Rôade smiled as a large black dome suddenly surrounded the three, and Krory and Komui watched as Rôade happily giggled.

"Are you ready to play my game?"

* * *

Allen and Milly ran down the hallway, but Milly stopped as a pillar of flames nearly hit her.

"Keep going!" She snapped when Allen had stopped, and he nodded slowly before running down the hallway.

"You again?" Milly asked as Tyrir rested his katana on his shoulder.

"What? Thought I was dead? Ha, it'll take more than you to hurt me."

Milly smiled as the cross on her necklace glowed, and she took it off as her staff formed in her hand.

"I've been saving some revenge just for you."

"Good, so let's start killing each other!"

* * *

Allen quickly opened the doors to a large room, and he looked around as he invocated his Innocence.

He narrowed his eyes as he continued to look around, and he paused as he suddenly heard giggling from above.

* * *

**Date: October 3**  
**Time: 5:50pm  
****Place: Black Order**

Kiki opened the door to Lenalee's room to peek inside to see Lenalee silently sitting with her back to the door.

Kiki smiled slyly as she walked over to Lenalee, and she put a tray of food down in front of Lenalee.

"Here you go."

"…"

Kiki looked at Lenalee for a moment before smiling.

"Here's a little secret for you. Just now the cameras in the waterway found a little group running up here to save you."

Lenalee perked up, and she looked at Kiki in surprise.

Kiki chuckled as she started to walk away toward the door until she paused to glance back at Lenalee.

"Don't worry. Allen will be here shortly." Kiki said before leaving the room, and Lenalee sadly looked at the floor.

"Allen…" She muttered as outside in the hallway, Kiki happily walked down toward a door to the large room.

She opened the door, and smiled as she noticed Allen run through the other door.

Allen invocated his Innocence after a moment, and Kiki giggled happily.

"Come to get Lenalee?"

"Give her back."

"Hmm… No, I don't think I will." Kiki said as she pretended to think of it for a moment with a smile.

Allen swung his claw at Kiki suddenly, and she looked at it with a small smile.

"That would hurt." She muttered as she leaned to the side to easily dodge Allen's claw.

Allen gritted his teeth as he put his right hand on his claw, and pull his sword out.

Kiki watched calmly as he swung it downward at her, and she smiled as her sneakers started to glow.

"Innocence Level 2: Kireme." Kiki said, and Allen froze as Kiki's foot had suddenly collided into Allen's blade, and Allen stared in shock as the blade shattered until the only thing left was the hilt.

"Too bad for you. My Innocence is like Lenalee's, but mine doesn't make me able to stand on anything; it lets me break anything I hit." Kiki stated as she gently tapped the pillar next to her, and it suddenly shattered as she smiled.

She suddenly hit Allen in the stomach, and if the mask hadn't blocked it, Allen would probably be on the floor half dead from a shattered stomach.

Allen started to pant heavily as he returned the hilt to his arm, and he gritted his teeth as his claw started to tremble in pain.

Kiki smiled happily as she flexed her feet, and she tilted her head to the side playfully.

"Still want to fight?"

* * *

**O.o Kiki is strong... An Innocence that cam shatter anything... It would explain how she totalled three Komlins, right? Okay! Like last time, I'm letting you vote for who gets to fight first! These are the choices:**

**Kanda vs. Seedry**

**Lavi vs. Xerxes**

**Krory and Komui vs. Rôade**

**Milly vs. Tyrir**

**Allen vs. Kiki**

**Each one will have a different length, so pick wisely...**


	29. Hikari No Moto 1

Chapter 29- Hikari No Moto 1  
Author's Note: Bad news to anyone who didn't vote for him. On every website I posted the link to this story on, I recieved several votes. First place was Yu Kanda with 198 votes, second was Komui and Krory with 21 votes, and third was Allen with 13 votes. So here's Kanda! Enjoy!

* * *

Kanda's swung the insects at Seedry, but they were slashed apart as Hellblade impaled all of them, and collided against Mugen as it tried to impale Kanda.

Kanda pushed the chain away, and gritted his teeth as Seedry jumped into the air.

The chain returned to the hilt, and Seedry swung it down at Kanda, and Kanda swung upward to block the chain from hitting him.

Kanda dug his feet into the ground, and he let out a low growl as he pushed the blade away and the two slashed at each other.

Blood spattered onto the ground, and Seedry smirked as his right arm was slashed, and Kanda's chest was bleeding as blood rolled down his Exorcist cloak.

Seedry lowered Hellblade a bit, and Kanda braced himself as the two disappeared, and then collided against each other as they appeared in the air.

Kanda jumped back to the ground as he pulled out his other blade, and the two blades started to glow as Seedry landed as well.

Kanda slashed at Seedry, and then brought his other blade in for a rapid slash.

Seedry parried the blades as he continued to hop backwards, and he grinned as Kanda swung at Seedry, and one of Kanda's blades were hit out of his hand as Seedry grinned while Kanda's other blade cut into his side.

The two jumped back, and Kanda picked his other blade up as he readied them for his next slash.

Seedry pointed Hellblade at the sky, and it changed into a thunderbolt shape as the two pushed down a little, and then jumped into the air.

"Devil's Cry!"

"Hakka Tourou!"

Their attacks collided against the other, and the two gritted their teeth as they landed back on the ground, and Seedry pointed Hellblade to the side.

Kanda readied his blades as the two suddenly appeared closer, and they gritted their teeth as they slashed at each other.

Blood spattered the ground as the two landed on the ground, and Seedry's side was bleeding now as Kanda's arm was cut a little.

Kanda raised Mugen as he pointed it at Seedry, and the two disappeared again as they appeared in the air.

"Blood Chain!"

"Hakka Tourou!"

Their attacks collided yet again, but Kanda flinched as the chain cut into his arms, and wrapped around them.

Seedry grinned as he raised Hellblade and then flung Kanda to the ground.

Kanda gritted his teeth while falling, and he then pointed one of his blades at the ground, and when it sunk into it, he used the momentum to flip over and land on the ground softly.

Kanda quickly turned around, and blocked Hellblade as Seedry grinned at him.

Seedry swiftly brought his foot up, and he kicked off of Kanda's arm, and while in mid-air he swung Hellblade at Kanda.

But before Hellblade could hit Kanda, the blade suddenly disappeared, and Kanda flinched as the large blood red raven slammed into his chest and sent back a few feet into the tower.

Seedry raised the hilt, and the raven flew to it and perched on top of it.

Kanda spat a little blood out of his mouth, and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he looked at Seedry.

The two braced themselves as they dug their feet into the ground, and they jumped at each other while slashing at each other.

Seedry cut Kanda's chest again with Hell's Raven's beak, and Kanda managed to slash Seedry's chest as well.

Seedry jumped into the air, and landed on Hell's Raven as he looked down at Kanda.

"I'm wondering something. Why did you want to fight me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The first time we met. I said I wasn't there to fight, and yet you attacked me. The second time was the same thing also."

"…"

"So I was thinking about why. What I think is that you fought me to find out where Lenalee was."

"… So?"

"The first and second were understandable, but this one is confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no reason to fight me now. So I was thinking that maybe you are fighting for Lenalee." Seedry stated, and Kanda scowled angrily. "Why would you think that?"

"That reaction right there. Also, each time we met, the first thing you asked was where Lenalee was. I think that you like Lenalee too, and that's why you are fighting me."

"Che, that's ridiculous."

"Yeah, but then I thought more. You probably are fighting me because you think I'm one of the strongest, so if you beat me then you'll have a chance to save Lenalee on your own, right?"

"Yes."

"I see… Then you are an idiot."

"How so?"

Seedry chuckled as Kanda readied Mugen, and Seedry pointed Hellblade at Kanda.

"Even with me being a Level 6 now, I'm still nowhere near Master Gin's level of power. Actually out of the 15 of us, I would be rated fourth strongest."

"Fourth?"

"Yep, the three above me are Rôade, Kiki, and Master Gin." Seedry stated calmly as he held up three fingers, and Kanda grimaced.

"Then I'll beat all four of you!" He shouted, and then slashed at Seedry while Seedry parried the slashes again.

Seedry flinched as Kanda suddenly kicked him on the left side of his head, and Seedry was knocked a few feet away.

Kanda braced himself as Seedry stood back up, and cracked his neck as he smirked.

He fixed the pair of visors hanging from around his neck, and he grinned as he reached up for his eye patch.

He removed the eye patch to reveal his Akuma eye, and he then appeared in front of Kanda.

Kanda blocked Hellblade, and then slashed at Seedry with the other blade.

Seedry switched hands for Hellblade, and he used his left hand to block Kanda's other blade, and he then jumped back as Kanda took his stance.

Seedry and Kanda ran at each other, and their blades collided against each other as Kanda used both blades to push Hellblade back.

Seedry glanced down, and then dug his foot into the ground, and then twitched Hellblade a little to knock Kanda's blades away, and he then slashed Kanda's chest.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he backed away, and he gripped his blades' hilts as he stared at Seedry.

Seedry wiped the little blood from his lip, and then the two narrowed their eyes at each other.

Kanda slowed his breathing, and he then closed his eyes as Seedry watched in curiosity.

"Shouka." Kanda said, and Seedry's eyes widened as Kanda opened his eyes and they appeared red with a spiral.

_'I'm pouring all of my energy into this, so this better work…' _

"Kinki Sangenshiki."

* * *

**Kanda is using his tattoo!? O.O Woah! This is getting good! Part 2 is coming up tomorrow...**


	30. Hikari No Moto 2

**Chapter 30- Hikari No Moto 2  
Author's Note: Excuse the shortness of Kanda's fight, but I couldn't think of any more for him right now in this spot...**

* * *

Seedry watched as Kanda raised his blades, and he then froze as Kanda appeared in front of him, and Kanda swiftly slashed Seedry's chest with one blade, and then swung the other blade down at him, but it was blocked by Hellblade. 

Seedry gritted his teeth as Kanda pushed against Hellblade with a large amount of power.

Seedry perked up when he felt a chill run down his spine.

He glanced at Hellblade, but then froze as Kanda's katana sliced through Hellblade, and slashed Seedry's chest again.

Seedry was silent as he slowly started to fall back, and Kanda started to pant heavily as his eyes returned to normal, and he staggered slightly.

"That move… did you save it for Master Gin?"

"Yes…"

"Heh, I feel honored although you seem to be experiencing a side effect, huh?"

"Shut up…"

Seedry chuckled weakly as blood flowed from his wounds, and he coughed blood as he panted heavily.

"Damn it… Rei-ling…" Seedry muttered before closing his eyes, and Kanda stared down at him before sheathing his blades, and he turned slowly to the tower.

He staggered over to the gate, and slowly walked inside with a small grin.

"Now where is Lenalee…?" He muttered, but froze as he heard a gulping sound coming from above.

"Wow, you beat Seedry. Nice job, girlie." Cedric said as he stood on a web of thread in the shape of a snake.

"You…"

"Yo."

Kanda gritted his teeth as he slowly reached for Mugen, but stopped as thread was suddenly wrapped around his arm.

Cedric smirked as he calmly lifted Kanda into the air, and he then slammed Kanda into the wall before staggering.

"Ugh… I think I drank too much again…" Cedric muttered as his arm swung to the other side, and Kanda was flung into the other wall.

Kanda coughed up blood as he hit the floor, and the thread unwrapped itself, and shot back to Cedric's hand.

"Sorry, girlie. Anything that touches me or this thread while I'm holding onto it can't attack. That's my Noah power." Cedric stated as Kanda weakly looked up at Cedric.

"Would you like to know something?"

"W-What…"

"Seedry may be good at finding out things, but he's also a master of technology." Cedric stated as he reached up to his ear, and pulled out a small orb.

"Your entire fight was recorded on Seedry's visors, and sent to all of us, so we know everything you two said." Cedric stated with a smile, and Kanda grimaced when he remembered what Seedry had stated about him liking Lenalee.

"Damn it…" Kanda muttered before the large thread snake lunged down at him.

Cedric was hanging from one of the arches as the snake swayed over Kanda's body.

"Sorry, girlie. But this is where you stop." Cedric said as Kanda slowly opened his eyes, and the gritted his teeth weakly as he willed for his body to move, but he couldn't as his body was at its limit.

"Good night, girlie." Cedric said with a little wave as he jumped to the floor, and fixed his glasses.

"Nothing personal, but that ponytail is weird." Cedric muttered as he looked down at Kanda while the thread snake slowly lost its form, and it wrapped around Cedric's arm.

Cedric pulled out a bottle, and popped the lid off as he went for a gulp, but stopped as Mugen was suddenly at his throat.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he gripped Mugen tightly, and Cedric stared at Kanda calmly as he lowered his bottle again.

Kanda's hand was trembling as it was under a lot of strain from moving, and Kanda looked like he was about to collapse as he staggered a little.

"Where's… Lenalee?"

"Sheesh, you don't give up, do you? She's fine. Boss is just waiting for 'Adam' to come." Cedric said and Kanda looked at him weakly in confusion.

"Adam?"

"That's what he called it. Don't know who it is though. It could be you, or it could be that boy Lavi or Allen." Cedric said as he rubbed the back of his neck, and Kanda felt dizzy as he started to lose his focus.

His grip lessened, and Cedric watched as Kanda slowly fell to the ground, and Mugen fell next to him as the blade turned back to black. Cedric stared down at Kanda, and he then sighed as he looked at the orb.

"Hey, Boss! Get Keria to prepare a bed for Seedry and girlie." Cedric said into the orb, and he then put it back in his ear.

"Sure thing, Cedric. Bring those two up here."

"Your call, Boss." Cedric said as he unwrapped some thread from his arm, and it wrapped around Kanda and Mugen as he walked out to where Seedry was laying.

"Whew, look at you." Cedric muttered when he saw Seedry, and the thread gently wrapped around Seedry and Hellblade's two pieces.

Cedric sighed as he scratched his head, and he then turned back to the tower.

"I can't drink anything while carrying these two…" He complained as he slowly walked back into the tower.

"Man… and I just got a few new drinks to try out… Maybe Xerxes will want a drink after this is over. Maybe I should try to get Kiki to drink something, that'll make everything a lot funnier since Keria doesn't drink, and Rôade is too young. Boss wouldn't like Kiki to drink probably though…" Cedric complained again with a sigh as he climbed up the stairs.

Cedric stopped to looked around, and he smirked as he went back to walking.

"Everyone seems to be having fun, and fun is what it's all about… I need to ask Boss if he can recruit some older woman to drink with."

Cedric sighed again as he continued to complain to himself, and he then rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, I really wanted Kiki to start drinking, but then Boss would probably toss my out into a tsunami…" Cedric muttered, and he felt a cold shiver as he felt someone appear behind him.

"Yes I would do that if you ever even went close to Kiki with even a small drink, Cedric." Gin said with a smile, but his red aura was enough to make Cedric start grinning nervously.

"Sorry, Boss…"

"Good. Now never think about that again, and get those two to the beds."

"Yes, Boss." Gin disappeared, and Cedric sighed in relief.

"Man, I was seriously about to die just then, wasn't I?"

* * *

**Poor Cedric... All he wants is a drink... Okay! Time for the next vote! Remaining are:**

**Milly vs. Tyrir**

**Komui and Krory vs. Rôade**

**Lavi vs. Xerxes**

**Allen vs. Kiki**

**Also, Hikari No Moto is from the song Doubt & Trust by ACCESS. It was just a really cool line...**


	31. A Father's Reason 1

**Chapter 31- A Father's Reason 1  
Author's Note: Lavi is the winner of the next fight, and Allen's fight with Kiki has been modified so it will come after everyone else like it should.**

* * *

"Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he hit the floor, and the flame serpent lunged at Xerxes.

Xerxes twirled his hammer and deflected the serpent into the wall behind him.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he readied his hammer, and he glared at Xerxes.

_'I've been wondering this, but how can he use the same moves I can? He shouldn't be able to…' _Lavi thought as he raised his hammer again, and Xerxes secretly smirked from behind his mask.

Unknown to Lavi, above him the stamps were all circling around, but they had a slight purple outline.

Xerxes chuckled as Lavi sent a thunder serpent at Xerxes.

The Noah raised his hammer, and it was outlined in purple as he swung a large thunder serpent at Lavi's.

Lavi flinched as the two serpents collided into each other, and they exploded into a flash of light.

_'__That's how!' _Lavi mentally shouted as he barely noticed the small hole above Xerxes.

Lavi glanced up at his stamps, and he narrowed his eyes at the purple outline.

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah. You use your ability to absorb the element I use the instant it appears, and then shoots it out of that hole that appears above you."

"Clever boy." Xerxes said with a grin behind his mask, and Lavi pointed his hammer at Xerxes.

The two jumped forward, and their hammers collided together as sparks crackled around them.

The two jumped back as they narrowed their eyes at each other, and they swiftly swung at each other as two flame serpents shot out and collided into each other.

Xerxes froze as his hammer suddenly shattered from the impact of the flames, and he looked up to see Lavi above him with his hammer poised to attack.

"Got you!" Lavi shouted, and he swung his hammer down at Xerxes.

"Gouraiten!"

The large thunder dragon hit Xerxes head on, and Lavi landed onto the ground a few feet away as he started to pant heavily.

He gripped his hammer tightly as the dust cleared, and Xerxes waved his hand calmly to get rid of the dust.

He had put one of his hands into his pocket, and he smirked as he mask fell off of his face and shattered on the floor.

Xerxes pushed his hair back to reveal his row of crosses, and he grinned as he stared at Lavi with his green eyes.

The scar running down his right eye gleamed black in the flames surrounding him, and he lowered his arm as Lavi readied his hammer.

"Take this!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer down at Xerxes, and gritted his teeth as Xerxes calmly stopped Lavi's hammer with his hand, and he grinned as flames shot out from the hammer.

"Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted, and Xerxes continued to smirk as a small purple circle appeared where his hand was placed against Lavi's hammer, and the Bookman froze as he was suddenly knocked away into the wall when Xerxes appeared next to him.

Xerxes flexed his right hand as he smirked at where Lavi was standing up, and he swiftly brought his hand up to block the hammer swung at him.

"I thought I've told you that you won't hit me with that hammer?" Xerxes said as flames played around his hand as they tried to hit Xerxes, but were stopped by the several purple circles surrounding Xerxes's arm.

Lavi jumped back as he readied his hammer while the small purple circles calmly floated in the air.

Xerxes jumped into the air, and landed on one of the circles as he grinned down at Lavi.

Lavi jumped into the air, and he swung his hammer at Xerxes, but it was blocked by a small purple circle that suddenly moved in front of the hammer, and the flames shot out of it and knocked the hammer back.

"Nice try, but no." Xerxes said as he calmly ran his hand through his hair while calmly staring at Lavi.

"Raitei Kaiten!" Lavi shouted, and the thunder shot out at Xerxes, but the Noah simply flicked his finger, and a small purple circle appeared in the way and reflected the thunder to another circle, and the circle reflected it at Lavi.

Lavi quickly jumped away as his attack broke the ground where he was standing, and he gritted his teeth as he glared at Xerxes.

"Those circles are like small mirrors…" Lavi muttered angrily as he gripped his hammer, and Xerxes smirked down at him.

"Come on, Lavi. I bet you'll find a way to hit me."

"Already have." Lavi said as he summoned another flame serpent at Xerxes, but it was reflected back at Lavi.

"Nice try."

"Yes it is!"

Lavi swung his hammer at one of the small circles, and Xerxes's eyes widened as the circle was moved by the hammer, and the flame serpent reflected off of it, and back at Xerxes.

"Tch…" Xerxes muttered as he jumped to another circle as the flames hit against the wall.

"You sure are good to find that way of hitting me." Xerxes said with a grin as Lavi readied another attack.

"But play time is over, boy." Xerxes said as he suddenly appeared next to Lavi, and Lavi quickly brought his hammer up to block Xerxes's hand, but he was hit back a few feet by the impact.

Lavi spat a little bit of blood out of his mouth, and he stared at Xerxes while holding his hammer firmly in both hands.

Lavi swung his hammer down at Xerxes, but it was calmly blocked by Xerxes's hand again.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he pushed against Xerxes's hand harder, but the Noah sighed sadly.

"Is this all?" Xerxes asked, and Lavi froze as Xerxes's hand suddenly hit Lavi in the head, and sent him tumbling a few feet before the Bookman regained his balance.

"Damn it…" Lavi muttered as Xerxes calmly lowered his hand, and he sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"I was hoping that you'd be stronger, but I'm starting to wonder if last time was a fluke." Xerxes muttered, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he straightened up while sparks crackled around his hand holding his hammer.

Xerxes looked over to see Lavi gritting his teeth as sparks continued to crackle around him.

"Don't worry, I'll beat you now!"

* * *

**OW! -runs around while on fire- One of those serpents hit me!**

**So far I've been very happy with the outcome of the polls. Keep on reviewing and voting! (:**


	32. A Father's Reason 2

**Chapter 32- A Father's Reason 2  
Author's Note: Now back to our feature program...**

* * *

Lenalee silently stared out of the window as tears rolled down her face while a small orb lay on the tray next to her.

Lenalee had heard everything that Kanda and Seedry had said, and she started to feel bitter cold as rain pelted down outside from the clouds.

"Do you like the rain?"

Lenalee perked up as she looked around to see Gin calmly leaning against the wall while staring at the open locket in his hand.

"Do you?"

"… Yes…"

Gin gave a small smile as he closed the locket, and then let it swing calmly back down to his chest.

"That's good to hear. Speaking of hearing, how did you enjoy Seedry's little chat with Kanda?" Gin asked, and Lenalee looked away as she gripped the hem of her dress tightly.

Gin walked over to Lenalee, and bent down to her ear with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you this, but it slipped my mind. Lavi is currently fighting someone special also." Gin stated, and Lenalee perked up at Lavi's name.

"Who?" She asked as Gin straightened up, and turned away.

"Heh. Someone who Lavi owes for bringing him to this world." Gin stated slyly, and then dissolved into water vapor as Lenalee stared after him in confusion.

She slowly looked back out the window, and she then started to cry again.

_'Lavi, Kanda, or Allen… Why do I have to pick which one lives!?' _Lenalee thought, and while she thought, she failed to hear the door open, and Philman calmly walked in with his bird still firmly on his shoulder.

"Hello, Miss Lenalee." He said, and Lenalee flinched as she looked around to look at Philman.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here cause I thought you might need help deciding on who survives." Philman said with a sly grin, and Lenalee gulped nervously.

Out of everyone with Gin, she hated Philman the most.

He smirked as if he sensed her fear, and he then patted her head calmly.

"Why don't you go find out who is more important to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kanda is in the medic ward, Lavi is in the science room, and Allen is in the dining hall. Go." Philman stated as he motioned for the door, and Lenalee stared at it.

"Go see the person you want most." Philman said as he left the room, but left the door ajar a little so Lenalee could leave.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes at the door, and she gripped her hands tightly into fists.

She slowly walked to the door, and looked out into the hallway to see nobody nearby, and she slowly sneaked away as she headed for the stairs to the dining hall.

"She's going to Allen, chu!" The bird on Philman's shoulder said quietly, and Philman nodded as he leaned against the wall around the corner, and he grinned as Lenalee made her way to the dining hall.

Philman calmly fixed his red and black hair as his brown eyes gleamed in the shadows.

"This is too easy…"

"Sure is, chu!"

* * *

Lavi swung his hammer down at Xerxes, but was knocked away again by Xerxes's hand.

Xerxes flinched at the sparks that stung his hand, but he quickly swung his hand up to block Lavi's hammer again.

Lavi grinned as thunder shot down at Xerxes, but was swallowed up by another purple circle.

"Next!" Xerxes said as he pushed Lavi's hammer back, but Lavi swiftly hit a stamp while it was pushed back, and he hit the wall behind him to make a red symbol on it.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he hit the wall twice, and two flame serpents lunged at Xerxes, and before they hit the Noah, they merged together and hit Xerxes head on.

Xerxes gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled his other hand out, and the flames were all absorbed by the purple circles that appeared around Xerxes.

"Whew, that was close." Xerxes muttered as Lavi appeared in the air, and swung a thunder dragon down at Xerxes.

"Gouraiten!" Lavi shouted as the thunder hit Xerxes, but the Noah didn't even flinched as he appeared above Lavi, and kicked the Bookman back to the floor.

Lavi coughed up some blood before standing back up shakily and facing Xerxes.

"Not bad, old man." Lavi muttered as he wiped some blood away from his mouth while his hammer reverted to a more compatible size.

Lavi quickly swung the hammer at Xerxes, and started swinging it rapidly at Xerxes while flames, lightning, and thunder shot out of the hammer.

Xerxes then swiftly planted his foot on the ground, and the Noah then smacked Lavi's hammer away with one hand while the other slammed into Lavi's head and sent him back a few feet.

"Shall we continue this game?" Xerxes asked as Lavi stood back up with a grin.

"Of course." Lavi said, and the stamps appeared overhead again as Lavi raised his hammer.

He hit the blue stamp, and he then hit the floor with a grin as water shot out, and slammed into Xerxes head on.

Xerxes used his hands to create two small purple circles in front of them as he tried to deflect the water, but he suddenly froze as Lavi hit the floor with another stamp.

"Raitei Kaiten!" Lavi shouted, and the lightning shot through the water, and then hit Xerxes from all around.

The water turned to steam as Lavi held his hammer in one hand while his other hand rested on his knee.

The steam blew away finally, and Xerxes stood in the same spot as blood rolled down his arms.

"Good combo, boy."

"Heh, there's more where that came from, old man."

"Well then, why don't you show me?" Xerxes asked as he sealed his wounds shut with his powers, and Lavi grinned as he hit another symbol circling above him.

"Hope you're ready for a thrashing, old man."

"Stop talking, and come at me."

* * *

**We will now break for intermission...**

**Lavi: What!? It was just getting good! XO**

**Xerxes: I wonder why the Author is using movie talk...?**

**Lavi: Maybe he's bored?**

**I am extremely bored...**

**Lavi and Xerxes: o.o I see...**


	33. A Father's Reason 3

**Chapter 33- A Father's Reason 3  
Author's Note: Part 3 of Lavi and Xerxes's fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi and Xerxes readied themselves as they faced each other across the room.

Flames surrounded the two as some lightning crackled around Lavi, and Xerxes flexed his fingers.

Lavi gripped his hammer tightly as the lightning increased, and it started to form into a large serpent.

"Hope you're ready, old man!" Lavi shouted as he brought his hammer up, and Xerxes took his stance against Lavi.

"Gouraiten!" Lavi shouted as the lightning dragon lunged at Xerxes while destroying the surrounding area, which caused smoke to billowed everywhere.

The smoke slowly started to clear, and Lavi and Xerxes stood in the center of the smoke as Lavi's pupils shrunk, and Xerxes had his eyes closed as his hand had run through Lavi's chest.

"D-Damn it…" Lavi muttered as blood rolled out of his mouth, and Xerxes slowly pulled his spare mask out of his cloak, and he put it on silently.

Xerxes straightened up, and then swiftly took his hand out of Lavi, and he solemnly watched Lavi start falling to the ground.

"Lenalee…" Lavi muttered before hitting the floor, and his hammer shattered when it hit the ground while Xerxes silently stared down at him.

"I'm sorry…" Xerxes muttered before turning around, and he started to walk away while Lavi gritted his teeth angrily.

_'Move!... Why… Why can't I do anything!? Lenalee… Am I really that weak that I can't save anyone!? MOVE!' _Lavi shouted in his mind, but blood dripped to the floor as he started to become dizzy.

"D-Damn it… Lenalee… I… lo…" Lavi muttered become fainting, and Xerxes looked back sadly.

In the hallway on the other side of the tower, Lenalee fell to her knees as she stared in shock at the floor.

The small orb firmly in her ear, and tears welled up in her eyes as she had heard Lavi.

"Oh my god… Lavi… Kanda…" Lenalee muttered as she gripped her fists tightly while tears slid down her face.

Xerxes crouched down to look at Lavi, and he let out a sigh when Lavi's breathing started to slow down.

"I'm sorry… Lavi… I guess I really am a terrible father…"

* * *

_Flashback_

In a town in southern Italy, Xerxes silently walked down the street with a hood over his head as he stared down at the ground without a mask on.

He slumped against a wall as he clenched his fists angrily.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as he gritted his teeth, and he swiftly swung his arm and shattered a nearby pot on a windowsill.

Xerxes panted heavily as he stared at his hand, and he clenched it as he put it against the row of crosses on his forehead.

Xerxes slumped down to the ground, and he put his head on his knees as he stared at the ground.

"He looks sad… Can it rain?"

"Hmm… Why not?" The voice said, and rain calmly started to fall.

Xerxes looked up to see Gin standing under an umbrella with a little brown haired girl hanging onto his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gin Coldblood."

"I'm Kiki!"

Xerxes silently stared at Kiki for a moment, and then stood up as his hood started to cling to his hair from the rain.

"You kids better head home." Xerxes said as he turned away, but stopped when he heard a small noise from Gin.

"Kid? I'm older than you, boy." He said with a pout, and Kiki giggled at Gin's face.

Xerxes gave a small smirk with a sarcastic nod.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the smartest person in the world."

"If you are then why are you outside in the rain?" Gin countered, and Xerxes paused as he stared at the two in surprise.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing special."

"Eh?"

"I said, I'm here for nothing special. Kiki said she wanted to see the water, so I was heading for the coast." Gin stated blankly, and Kiki nodded as Xerxes sweat dropped at them.

"Of course, we are quite moneyless, so we'll need someone who can get money for us, and since people don't believe me to be over seven thousand years old I can't get any money…" Gin stated slyly, and Xerxes stared at the quite ripped clothes Gin was wearing while Kiki wore very nice clothes for a kid around her age.

He narrowed his eyes at Kiki's clothes, and he then let out a sigh.

"I can't help anyone if I can't even face my own son like this…"

"If you can't face your son, then why did you get married to a normal human?" Gin asked slyly again, and Xerxes had to think before answering with a shrug.

"I just… don't know…"

"Good. You don't need a reason."

"Eh?"

"Let's go, Xerxes."

"Um, that's not my name…"

"It is now." Gin said blankly, and Xerxes sweat dropped as the two walked away calmly while the rain continued to fall around them.

"Um… Who exactly are you two?" Xerxes asked, and Gin smiled as he looked back while Kiki was cutely looking at the sky.

"That's… a secret."

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Xerxes started to walk away as Lavi lay on the floor behind him, but Xerxes suddenly stopped as he looked back.

He reached up to his ear, and pulled out the small orb from his ear.

He pushed a tiny red button on it, and he then let out a sigh.

"I need someone to come down to pick up Lavi."

"Sure thing, and you did make sure to turn off the connection to Kiki's one, right?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, I'll get Cedric down there now."

"What? Why me?"

"You're closest."

"Aw, man…"

Xerxes put the orb back in his ear, and he then continued to walk away into the hallway.

* * *

"Hi, Hebraska." Gin said as he looked up at Hebraska with a small smile on his face.

"Gin…" She muttered as Gin held up the locket, and held it out toward Hebraska.

"How much longer do I have?" Gin asked, and Hebraska slowly took the locket, and put it against her forehead.

After a moment, she lowered the locket back to Gin, and he silently put it back around his neck.

"You have three years, two weeks, and five days left."

"I see…"

Gin let out a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets, and he titled his head to the side with a sad smile.

"Good riddance, right? I don't want to stay around here any longer than that."

"What about that girl?"

"Kiki? She'll be fine by that time, right?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you still know what you said about me?"

"Of course I do. I remember every one of my predictions, Gin Coldblood. The one who grew up to be The Hand of The Grim Reaper."

"I still like that title though. Very omnipotent." Gin said with a smile, and Hebraska was silent as Gin calmly stood in mid-air while facing her.

Gin's smile slowly disappeared as he let out a sigh, and he looked up at Hebraska.

"I can't find it. The Black Order doesn't have any records of it, but I bet you remember it."

"Yes I do, but I still don't understand why you are looking for it."

Gin opened his eyes a crack to stare at Hebraska, and he sighed as he looked away.

"It's not time yet. My promise still needs to be fulfilled before finding it…"

Hebraska nodded, and Gin let out another sad sigh as he fingered the locket, and he opened it to stare at the picture of a girl with the same hair color as Lenalee and she had her arms around someone smiling.

Gin closed the locket, and slowly disappeared into the air.

"Thanks, Hebraska." He muttered, and Hebraska watched in concern.

"I hope he doesn't use it…" She muttered as Gin appeared in Komui's office, and he sat on the desk while staring at the locket.

"Lena…" He muttered, and he lowered his head to conceal his eyes.

The door suddenly swung open, and Keria panted heavily as she was out of breath.

"Master Gin! Lenalee is gone!"

Gin's eyes widened as he looked up, and Keria flinched for a moment before slowly her breathing.

"Master Gin… You're crying." She muttered, and Gin gave a small smile as he rubbed his eyes with a nod.

"I got something in my eye…" He said before jumping down to the floor, and he closed the locket as he walked past Keria to look down the hallway to see a blur dart around the corner, and Gin narrowed his eyes at the corner.

"Philman…"

* * *

**Oh my god! I can just imagine what Kiki looked like as a little girl, and I want to hug her so much! XO Okay, last time for votes. Milly or Krory and Komui?**


	34. The Mirrored Path 1

**Chapter 34- The Mirrored Path 1  
Author's Note: Milly stole the day from Krory! Q.Q Oh well... Enjoy!**

* * *

Milly quickly ducked as Tyrir slashed at where she was.

She narrowed her eyes as she jumped back before Tyrir could slash down at her.

"Is that all you do is run!?" Tyrir snapped as he swung a large pillar of flames at Milly, but it was blocked by Milly's large cross.

"Kami no Mizu!" Milly shouted, and a large serpent of water lunged at Tyrir, but was slashed apart as Tyrir crackled in electricity.

Tyrir grinned as he slashed at Milly, and she ducked, but a piece of her hair was cut off and burned.

Milly jumped away while she gripped her staff tightly, and she gritted her teeth at Tyrir.

She raised her staff and pointed it at Tyrir, and she swung it at Tyrir as it collided against Tyrir's blade.

"Kami no Fuuka!" Milly said, and her cross glowed green as the wind slashed at Tyrir, but he just jumped back and slashed the attack apart.

Tyrir grinned as his katana gleamed in the light, and he suddenly appeared in front of Milly as he slashed down at her.

She swerved to the side to dodge the blade, but she quickly summoned her large cross to block a sudden lightning strike.

Milly skidded onto the floor, and panted lightly as she stared at Tyrir.

Flames licked at the floor as the two readied their weapons, and then swung them at each other.

"Kami no Rekka!" Milly shouted as flames erupted out of Tyrir's blade, and the two collided into each other.

The two gritted their teeth as they tried to push the other back, but the collided flames suddenly exploded, and the two had to jump back.

Milly gripped her staff tightly as Tyrir held his katana lightly in his hand.

Tyrir put his hand on the wall, and Milly watched as a small circle of light appeared around his hand, and he slowly pulled his hand away from the wall as a katana slowly followed.

Tyrir gripped the new katana in his left hand as he readied the two against Milly.

"Ready to keep going?" He asked with a grin, and Milly nodded as her cross turned yellow.

"Kami no Rai!" Milly shouted as she swung lightning at Tyrir, but it was knocked away as Tyrir swung his katana at it.

Tyrir grinned as the two blades burst into flames and lightning, and Milly quickly summoned her large cross as he slashed at her.

Tyrir's katanas collided against the cross, and he stopped grinning as he stared at it.

"You know something… that cross is annoying me."

"Good, that's what it's supposed to do." Milly said with a smirk as she jumped back and her cross returned to her staff.

She held her staff at Tyrir, and he raised his katanas as his grin returned to his face.

Tyrir appeared in front of Milly, and he slashed upward with one blade as the other slashed from the side.

Milly quickly glanced at both blades, and then swiftly twirled her staff to knock them away before pointing the cross at Tyrir's exposed chest.

"Kami no Mizu!" She shouted, and a torrent of water slammed into Tyrir and flung him against the wall as the water continued to flow out of the cross.

"Heh, you're going to need more power to actually hurt me this time." Tyrir said as he calmly cracked his neck while walking toward Milly.

Milly raised her staff, and the cross stayed blue as she smirked at Tyrir.

"Innocence Level 2: Kami no Aisu (God of Freezing Ice)!"

Tyrir flinched as a large blast of ice shot out of the cross, and Tyrir quickly blocked it with his katanas, but flinched when the ice overlapped them and hit him back into the wall.

Milly started to pant as she leaned against her staff, and she narrowed her eyes as Tyrir's arms burst into flames to melt the ice around him.

"Ice, huh? That staff is also annoying." He muttered as one of his katanas was broken while the other was nearly broken.

Milly raised her staff again as Tyrir braced himself, and she smirked happily.

"Kami no Tsuchi (God of Shifting Earth)!" She shouted, and when she hit the ground with the bottom of her staff, and ground instantly rose up into a wave, and Tyrir grimaced as the wave of earth rolled toward him.

Tyrir calmly slashed at the wave, and the wave was destroyed as Tyrir's katana finally broke in half.

Dirt flew everywhere as Tyrir glanced around, but froze as a shadow moved overhead.

"Combine: Kami no Shunsui (God of the Autumn Rain)!" Milly shouted, and she swung her staff downward as another torrent of water came crashing down at Tyrir, but froze the moment it hit the ground.

Milly landed on top of the ice as she looked down to see that Tyrir disappeared.

Milly glanced behind her just in time to jump away as Tyrir fell down from the ceiling with two new katanas in his hands.

Milly swerved to the side as a shockwave of flames shot out at her, and she quickly swung her staff to block Tyrir's katanas.

Tyrir pushed off of Milly's staff, and landed on the ground as he readied his katanas at her.

Milly twirled her staff once and then pointed it at Tyrir.

Milly moved her staff so it pointed to the side, and she placed her other hand against the staff as she stared at Tyrir.

"Kami no Tsuchi." Milly muttered as the ground rose up again, and she swung several shards of earth at Tyrir, but they were all slashed apart by his katanas.

Tyrir glanced up to see Milly in mid-air with her staff ready to swing, and he quickly slashed upward as Milly swung downward.

"Kami no Rekka!" She shouted, and the flames from her staff and Tyrir's katana collided against each other as the two glared at each other.

Milly jumped back as the flames dispersed, and she quickly twirled her staff around as Tyrir readied his katanas.

Milly pointed her staff at Tyrir as the cross turned pure black, and she silently stared at Tyrir while the Noah pointed his katana at her.

"Let's continue this very fun fight."

"Kami no Makai (God of Sinned Hell)."

* * *

**K-Kami no Makai!? O.o Scary... So Milly is doing well... She hasn't been beaten yet at least...**


	35. The Mirrored Path 2

**Chapter 35- The Mirrored Path 2  
Author's Note: The last part of Milly's fight, and sorry for the brevity of this fight. Next fight will be the longest though... Enjoy!**

* * *

Milly and Tyrir faced each other as they gripped their weapons tightly in their hands.

"Kami no… Makai? Heh, better be strong."

"Feel honored. I've just mastered it a few days ago right before our first fight." Milly said, and Tyrir raised an eyebrow before suddenly slashing at Milly.

She quickly twirled her staff around to deflect his blade, and then pointed the black cross at Tyrir.

"Ban." She muttered, and Tyrir flinched as a small purple symbol appeared in front of the cross, and it hit Tyrir in the chest.

"What the hell was that!?" Tyrir shouted as he slashed down at Milly.

Milly smirked as her cross turned purple, and she pointed it at Tyrir.

"Kami no Omoi (God of Blessed Mind)." She said, and Tyrir flinched as a plume of flames erupted from the cross, and Milly smiled as Tyrir jumped out of the plume while his katanas melted into a puddle along the floor.

Tyrir gritted his teeth as he quickly placed a hand on the wall, but froze as nothing happened.

"What the hell!? What did you do!?"

"Kami no Makai can seal an opponents powers. You are now powerless." Milly stated as she pointed the cross at Tyrir, and he clenched his fist angrily.

"Don't you dare look down at me!" He shouted before punching at Milly, but she easily knocked him away with her staff.

Tyrir gritted his teeth angrily as he glared at Milly as she stared at him calmly.

"Damn it… Stop looking so high and mighty!" He snapped as he went to punch Milly again, but was knocked away again with ease.

"Just give up. You're powers won't come back for quite some time." Milly said as Tyrir stood back up and glared at her.

"Shut the hell up! I'll be done fighting when I'm done!" He snapped angrily, and Milly sighed as she raised her staff, and the cross glowed red.

"Then you're done." She said as she swung a large pillar of flames at Tyrir, and it knocked him through the wall and into a room.

Milly twirled her staff around to blow the flames away, and she calmly walked over to the hole in the wall as she looked down at Tyrir.

Milly's staff deactivated as she attached it to her necklace again, and she turned away silently.

Tyrir clenched his fists as he tried to stand back up, but he slumped back onto the floor as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Stop looking down at me…" He muttered as the row of crosses on his forehead disappeared, and he slowly fell to floor while his eyes closed.

Milly glanced back to see Tyrir knocked out, and she began to walk down the hallway.

"You defeated Tyrir? Nicely done." Someone said, and Milly froze as a large pike just impaled her from behind, and she slowly looked down to see nothing impaling her.

_'What was that!? Nothing happened, but the pain…' _She thought as someone chuckled from nearby.

"The pain is real, but the damage is not."

"Stop playing around, chu!"

Milly slowly looked behind her to see Philman sitting calmly the railing with his bird on his shoulder as he watched her with a sly smirk.

"Who are you?" Milly muttered as she felt slightly dizzy from the pain, and Philman chuckled again while the bird joined in.

Milly watched weakly as several more pikes impaled her from all around her, and she felt more pain surge through her body as no damage had been done to her body.

Philman stood up as he stared down at Milly, and he smiled.

"Your body may be strong enough to defeat a Noah, but your mentality is as fragile as glass."

"Shattered glass, chu!"

Milly clutched at her chest as she felt more pain as a blade impaled her from the front, and Philman smiled evilly as Milly slowly fell forward.

"That takes care of another one."

"Now all that's left are those two that are playing with Rôade and Allen-pon, chu!" Philman's bird said happily, and Philman nodded happily as he walked away from where Milly and Tyrir were laying on the floor.

Milly's eyes were slightly open as she stared ahead of her while it slowly became darker.

Suddenly, she saw someone step in front of her, but she closed her eyes before seeing who.

"We have Tyrir and the girl Milly here. Should I bring them back as well?"

"Bring Tyrir, but just leave the girl after healing her."

"Yes, Master Gin." Keria said as she tapped Milly's shoulder, and she then walked over to where Tyrir was laying, and she slowly dragged him to his feet before walking away with him.

"What should we do now?"

"I told Cedric to put Kanda and Lavi nearby where the girl is, so when the three wake up they'll be able to start again." Gin stated through the ear piece in Keria's ear, and she nodded.

"How is Utarso's condition?"

"Well…" Gin paused for a moment, and Keria stopped walking as she perked up.

"Master Gin?"

"Ya worried about me, Keria?"

Keria scowled as she heard Seedry chuckle from the other end of the ear piece.

"Utarso…"

"I'm fine, Keria. No need to get all worried."

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure ya weren't…" Seedry said slyly with a chuckle, and Keria quickly pulled her ear piece out and turned it off before walking away with Tyrir.

* * *

"She hung up." Seedry muttered as he stared at his ear piece while being heavily bandaged by Cedric, which was basically making Seedry look like a mummy due to Cedric being drunk again while bandaging.

Gin chuckled as he looked through a book, and Seedry lay back down as he boringly stared at the ceiling while muttering some random thing about sound waves.

Gin let out a sigh as he tossed the book behind him, and it smacked into Seedry's head and knocked him out.

"You were annoying me. Stop talking to yourself." Gin said as he picked up another book and began to leaf through it boringly.

* * *

**Seedry: X.X**

**Gabriel: That's what you get for talking too much...**

**Seedry: U-Urusai...**

**Gabriel: Make me, mummy boy. XD Last up is Krory and Komui's long fight! I hope you'll enjoy it!**


	36. Card Shark 1

**Chapter 36- Card Shark 1  
Author's Note: It's Rôade's turn to fight now! XD**

* * *

Rôade giggled as Krory and Komui faced her, and she calmly started to shuffle the deck of cards in her hand.

Krory quickly ran toward her, and he swiftly swung his fist at her, but it was suddenly blocked by a large red diamond shape while Rôade held up the Ace of Diamonds.

Rôade giggled again as Krory jumped away, and he narrowed his eyes at Rôade.

"Duck!" Komui suddenly shouted, and Krory froze as he quickly fell to the ground to avoid a sudden punch from the robot behind Komui.

Rôade perked up as the fist swung at her, but she calmly held up the three of diamonds, and the fist collided against three diamonds.

Krory slowly looked up to see the large robot looking down at them.

"Komui-san… That's…!?"

"Komurin Karasurin IV!" Komui shouted happily as Karasurin raised its fists again, and the fists suddenly snapped back to reveal two large holes.

"Karasurin Beam!" Komui cried out, and two large beams suddenly shot out at Rôade from the holes.

"Cool." She muttered before holding up the three of spades, and a large black hole appear in front of her, and the beams suddenly disappeared as they entered the hole.

Krory and Komui flinched as the black hole shrunk down to nothing, and Rôade giggled again.

"That was cool! Do you have anything else?" She asked happily, and Komui grinned evilly as Karasurin's arms started to move backwards, and the robot transformed into a large gun.

"Ultra Karasurin Destruction Beam!" Komui cried out, and a giant beam shot out at Rôade, and she smiled as it headed toward her. Rôade held up three cards, but the beam collided into where she was standing.

Krory watched in amazement as Karasurin turned back into its fighting mode, and he then looked back at Komui.

"I thought it was destroyed…"

"Nope! I simply put it to cube mode, and then repaired it in India." Komui stated happily as he climbed into Karasurin, and he then grinned evilly.

"Impressive." A voice said, and Krory and Komui watched as the floor started to rise up, and Rôade appeared from the floor.

"What!?"

"You forgot that I'm the Noah of Reality. You can't defeat me that easily." Rôade stated happily, and she smiled as the two narrowed their eyes at her.

From behind Rôade a large figure appeared, and she pointed at Karasurin.

"Five-Point Diamond Knight." Rôade said as the large red knight slowly walked toward Karasurin, and Komui quickly sent its fist at the knight.

"Useless." Rôade said as Karasurin's fist hit against the knight's shield made out of diamonds, and she flicked her wrist calmly to make the knight raised the sword in its other hand.

The knight swung down at Karasurin, and the blade collided against Karasurin's arm as the two engaged in close-range combat.

"Wow…" Krory muttered as he watched the two giants fight, and he glanced over to see Rôade calmly looking through her bag, and he then looked around at the black dome overhead.

"I wonder how we get out of this…"

"You need to beat me."

Krory looked over at Rôade as she closed her bag, and she smiled while straightening up.

"Then I will do just that!" Krory said as he ran at Rôade, but failed to hit her as she calmly moved to the side to dodge his fist, and she giggled again as she flipped back as the floor rose up again, and another large knight appeared that was entirely black.

"Five-Point Spade Knight." Rôade said as the large knight raised his sword, and swung down at Krory.

Krory quickly jumped away as the knight readied its next attack, and Rôade calmly jumped off to watch the two fight the knights.

Rôade held up the deck of cards, and she calmly looked through it as the two continued to fight.

"Karasurin Beam!" Komui shouted as Krory jumped into the air, and the beam blasted through the knight's head as Krory quickly dived down and slashed the knight's head in half.

The two knights crumbled to the floor in pieces, and the two looked over at where Rôade was calmly sitting.

"Very nicely done." Rôade said as she looked up from her deck to see Krory swung his fist down at her.

She calmly leaned back to dodge the fist, and she then curled up into a ball, and rolled backwards before straightening up again to face the two and Karasurin.

Rôade smiled as she held the deck up, and the cards slowly started to slip down onto the floor, but they never touched it as they started to float in mid-air.

The deck formed four large circles around the three, and the circles started to rotate around them.

"Grand Arcadia." Rôade said as the deck was done falling, and it now circled around them all.

"Grand… Arcadia?" Komui asked as he got out of Karasurin to look at the rotating circles of cards.

"It's quite simply a game." Rôade said, and the two looked over at her as she smiled while pointing at the ceiling.

"You just go grab a random card. The higher the value of the card, the better you'll be. The person with the highest value card is the one who is allowed to attack."

"And why would we listen to your rules!? Karasurin Beam!" Komui shouted, and Karasurin fired a large beam at Rôade, but she simply smiled as it suddenly blow apart.

Komui and Krory's eyes widened as Rôade giggled happily.

"You need to follow my rules, or else you die quicker." She said plainly, and the two narrowed their eyes at her.

"Now then. The person with the highest valued card however, must attack the one with the lowest value. If a tie happens, then the one with the highest value has to hit themselves. You must win three out of five games in order to win." Rôade stated happily, and Komui nodded as he understood.

He walked over to the rotating circles, and he then quickly grabbed one of the cards from the circle.

Krory did the same on the other side, and so did Rôade as well as Karasurin.

"Karasurin is playing too?"

"Sure, why not?" Rôade asked, and Krory could think of a few, but gave up trying.

"Heh, Nine of Clubs." Komui said as he held the card up.

"T-Three of Hearts…" Krory said as his terrible luck kicked in with playing cards.

"JACK OF SPADES." Karasurin said through its speaker, and Rôade giggled happily.

"Ace of Hearts." She said as she held up the card, and she then pointed to Krory who froze.

Rôade suddenly appeared at eye level with Krory, and she lightly tapped his shoulder before walking back.

Komui stared at Rôade in confusion, but froze as Krory cried out in shock.

Komui quickly looked back, and froze at the sight.

Krory's right arm was gone.

Rôade happily giggled again as she smirked at them with the row of crosses gleaming on her forehead.

"Did I mention that whoever gets hit loses a limb?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!** **XO XD** **Rôade sure is scary...**

**Let's keep this fight going! Komui and Krory must win three out of five games, but what could the other four games have in store for the two... **


	37. Card Shark 2

**Chapter 37- Card Shark 2  
Author's Note: Are you ready for more games? If not then beware. Enjoy!**

* * *

Komui and Krory both stared at the spot where Krory's arm used to be, and the two then stared at Rôade as she happily smiled.

"Come on! Next round!" She said as she happily took another card out from the rotating circles, and Komui slowly nodded to Krory before they each took a card as well.

"Queen of Clubs."

"Ten of Hearts…"

"TWO OF HEARTS."

"Nine of Spades."

Komui started to cry as he looked at Karasurin, and then slowly tapped its arm.

The arm suddenly dissolved into nothing, and Komui started to cry greatly as Karasurin just reached for another card.

Krory sighed as he took another one, but then froze.

_'Wait… This game almost seems fixed…' _Krory thought as he glanced over at Rôade as she calmly picked another card.

_'So far me and Karasurin have lost a limb, but that girl doesn't seem to be scared about losing… It's almost like she knows she's going to win…' _

Krory's eyes widened as it clicked for him, and he quickly turned to Komui. "Don't pick a card!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"This game is uneven!" Komui chuckled lightly as he had already picked a card, and Krory stared at him mouth agape.

"How is it uneven?"

"It's three against one!"

"So we have the advantage?"

"No, she does! Since there are three of us, it'll be more possible for us to attack each other than someone hitting her!"

Komui froze as he figured it out, and he looked over to see Rôade happily clapping.

"Well done. I like playing with groups cause it gives me a better chance of winning, which means more fun." She stated happily, and Krory gritted his teeth as he quickly grabbed a card.

_'We're at a disadvantage, but we can't lose!' _He thought as he glanced down at the card, and he froze.

"Jack of Diamonds."

"Three of Spades…"

"EIGHT OF CLUBS."

"Ace of Spades."

Rôade giggled as she appeared in front of Krory again, and she tapped his leg quickly before calmly walking away while Krory's left leg dissolved.

"Now you only have nine limbs left before you lose." Rôade stated calmly as she held up nine fingers, and Komui narrowed his eyes at her.

_'We can lose one game, but losing two would be bad…' _He thought as he slowly reached for a card, and Krory followed suite as he balanced on one leg.

"Ace of Clubs!"

"Six of Hearts!"

"FOUR OF DIAMONDS."

"Queen of Hearts."

Komui started to cry again as he slowly tapped Karasurin's leg, and it wobbled before balancing itself.

Rôade giggled again as the cards they were holding dissolved back into the circles, and she happily twirled around.

"This is so much fun! Let's keep going!" She said as she took another card, and Komui glared at her angrily.

_'If we can hit her once we'll be able to win most likely since she's only tapping us.' _Komui thought as he looked down at the card in his hand, and then grimaced.

"Two of Clubs."

"King of Diamonds."

"SEVEN OF SPADES."

"Jack of Clubs."

Krory frowned as he looked over at Komui, and he sighed as he tapped Komui's arm.

"I'm sorry…" Krory muttered as Komui's arm dissolved, and Komui narrowed his eyes at Rôade as she giggled happily again.

"Again! Next one!" She said happily with a twirl before picking her next card.

"It's now seven limbs versus four!" Rôade said as she looked at her card with a small smile.

"Ten of Hearts."

"Nine of Spades."

"FIVE OF HEARTS."

"Seven of Diamonds."

Komui started to wail as he had to tap Karasurin's other leg, and the robot fell to the ground as Komui cried.

"I will definitely beat you now!" Komui shouted while angrily pointing at Rôade as she calmly stared at his finger with a card in her hand.

"Let's see you try…" She said with a sly smirk as the other three picked their cards.

"Aces of Hearts!"

"Three of Diamonds…"

"EIGHT OF SPADES."

"… Two of Hearts."

Komui grinned evilly as he pointed at Rôade angrily.

"Now it's time to feel my wrath!" He shouted as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out three pink bunnies.

"No, not those!" Krory shouted as Komui threw them at Rôade, and the bunnies calmly flew through the air before exploding around Rôade.

Komui started to laugh insanely as he looked at the smoke, and he grinned as Rôade let out a sigh while her left arm dissolved.

"That's so not nice…" She muttered as she fixed her hair, and Krory sighed at Komui.

"Seven of Diamonds!"

"Four of Clubs…"

"KING OF CLUBS."

"Five of Spades."

Krory gulped as Karasurin sent its large fist at him, and the fist calmly tapped Krory's other leg, and the Exorcist fell to the ground.

"Now it's only five versus four." Rôade said happily while Komui still had three limbs while the other two had only one left.

The four picked their cards, and then glanced around at each other.

"Seven of Spades."

"Jack of Hearts."

"KING OF DIAMONDS."

"Ace of Clubs."

Rôade quickly tapped Komui's leg, and Komui grimaced as his right leg dissolved as well.

"Don't worry. You won't lose your limbs permanently. They'll come back for the next game." Rôade stated calmly as Komui narrowed his eyes at her again before picking the next card.

"Queen of Diamonds."

"Six of Hearts."

"TWO OF DIAMONDS."

"Eight of Spades."

Komui started to wail again as he slowly tapped Karasurin's last arm, and the robot suddenly exploded into a pile of rubble.

"Karasurin!" Komui wailed as he cried waterfalls from his eyes.

"Unfortunately, that robot doesn't have a life, so it can't survive these games." Rôade said calmly as the cards returned to the circles, and Rôade smiled again.

"Three versus three." Rôade said as she picked another card, and Komui and Krory slowly picked theirs.

"Three of Spades."

"Ten of Hearts."

"King of Spades."

Rôade quickly tapped Komui's last leg, and he also fell to the ground as she smiled down at the two on the ground.

"Two now." She said as the cards returned to the circles.

Komui gritted his teeth as he reached up for a card, and Krory slowly followed suite.

"Nine of Hearts…"

"Seven of Spades."

"Eight of Clubs."

Komui groaned as he slowly made his way to Krory, and he sighed as he calmly tapped his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Komui muttered as Krory's last arm dissolved, and Krory gritted his teeth as his body was suddenly filled with pain.

"Of course, if you lose and are living, you'll feel like you died." Rôade stated calmly, and Komui glared over at her as he weakly reached for another card.

"King of Hearts…" Komui said with a small grin, and Rôade calmly looked at her card before looking over at Komui.

"Ace of Spades." She said as she flipped the card around to reveal the ace, and Komui gritted his teeth as she tapped his remaining arm, and he gritted his teeth in pain as well.

"First game is mine. Two more and I win." Rôade said calmly as the cards returned to her hand in a deck, and Krory and Komui stopped gritting their teeth as the pain disappeared.

Their arms and legs were back as they stood up, and the two looked over at Rôade.

"Time for the next game, and I hope you two can survive the pain that long."

* * *

**Roade: 1**

**Komui and Krory: 0**

**4 more games to go. Can Komui and Krory win, or will they stay in that black abyss forever? You'll see... **


	38. Crad Shark 3

**Chapter 38- Card Shark 3  
Author's Note: Some reviewers wanted Rôade to wow them, and well, here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Komui panted heavily as he held his hand over his heart, and he stared at Rôade as she looked through her deck of cards.

_'This pain… It's like I just died…' _Komui thought as he tried to calm his breathing, but paused when Rôade giggled cause of something.

"I know what to play next!" She said as she held her deck up, and then swiftly threw five cards to Komui and Krory.

The two caught the cards, and stared at the them as Rôade picked five for her.

"Now then. The rules are simple. Each of us has five cards that each have the same value. The point of the game is to create something with those cards. Like if I used nine diamonds, I could make a row of shark teeth, or a knight." Rôade stated as the three looked at the five nines in their hand.

"I get it…" Komui said with a small grin as he knew what to make.

Krory looked at his cards nervously as he tried to decide what to make, but he shook his head several times in denial.

"I can't think of anything…"

"No worries! I'll handle this game!" Komui said happily, and the two others stared at him as he held up the five cards.

"I'll create… KOMURIN VII!" He shouted, and Krory froze as the five cards in Komui's hand disappeared, and a large robot stood next to him while Komui laughed insanely.

Rôade silently looked up at the robot in excitement, and then paused as Komurin VII raised its fist.

"Ultra Komurin Punch!" Komui said while taking a poise, and Komurin VII swung its giant fist at Rôade.

The Noah scowled as she didn't have enough time to think, and the fist collided against a shield.

Rôade gritted her teeth as Komurin VII rose into the air, and a large round gem-like object gleamed on its chest.

"Ultra Komurin Beam!" Komui shouted, and a large beam decimated the area where Rôade was and left a large crater there.

Komui grinned evilly as he climbed onto Komurin VII, and watched as Rôade suddenly popped out of the rubble gasping for breath.

"That was cheap!" She snapped at Komui, but he just laughed insanely again.

"Tough luck! Now die!" He shouted as another beam fired at Rôade, and she scowled again as the shield she made swung in front of her, and deflected the beam, but crumbled in the process.

Rôade stared at the now destroyed shield in surprise while Komui continued to laugh.

"Komurin VII's beam is unstoppable!" He shouted, and Rôade sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen the imagination one…" She muttered as she looked up at Komui.

"Fine, you win the second game."

"Really!? That was quick…"

Rôade held her hand up, and the rubble as well as Komurin VII turned back into cards, and Komui fell back to the ground in pain while crying. "Komurin VII…" He muttered sadly as the robot returned to cards, and Rôade sighed as she looked through her deck again.

"I'm never playing that game with you again…" She said, and she then pulled out a card with a smile.

"This one will be perfect!" She said as she quickly threw a card at Komui and Krory, and they caught it swiftly.

Rôade grinned as they looked at the card, and the moment they did, their eyes suddenly dimmed as they fell back to the ground.

"Nightmare Club Ace." Rôade said as she held up the Ace of Clubs happily. "Have fun fighting your biggest fear."

* * *

Komui looked around at the black surroundings, and he slowly walked around.

"Where is this?" He asked out loud until he heard footsteps behind him.

He looked around, and then smiled greatly as he saw Lenalee walking toward him.

"Lenalee!" He cried out and hugged his sister happily.

"I was so scared, but now that you're here… Wait, why are you here?"

Komui looked at Lenalee as she had her eyes concealed by her hair.

She then scowled before swiftly kicking Komui in the chest. Komui was slammed back into the floor, and he stared at Lenalee in confusion.

"L-Lenalee…!?"

"You're such an idiot, Nii-san. Why do you constantly get me in trouble with your stupid machines!?" She snapped at Komui, and Komui flinched at her voice.

"Lenalee! How dare you be mean to your big brother!"

"Shut up, you stupid idiot! Don't you dare ever say my name again!" Lenalee snapped again as she suddenly kicked Komui away again, and Komui stared in shock as Lenalee's boots started to glow.

"Enbu Kirikaze!" She shouted, and Komui froze as the large pillar of wind shot out from Lenalee's kick, and then slammed Komui into the ground again as blood rolled out of his mouth.

_'What's going on!? What's wrong with Lenalee!?' _Komui thought as Lenalee suddenly appeared in front of him, and then kicked him away again.

"Why don't you just die!" Lenalee snapped, and Komui tried to move, but his body ached in pain as his vision soon became black.

_'Lenalee…'_

* * *

Krory hit the ground also as the person in front of him scowled down at him.

"What a pathetic vampire you are." Eliade said as she stared down at Krory as he weakly looked up at her.

"Eliade… How…?" He muttered, and Eliade quickly slammed him into the ground again.

"How could I have ever lost to a weakling like you!?" She snapped, and then threw Krory away onto the ground as he gritted his teeth in pain.

_'This can't be real… Eliade is dead… I killed her…' _Krory thought as he stood back up, and then let out a deep breath as he stared at Eliade.

"Nice try, but you aren't Eliade!" He shouted as he quickly swung his fist at Eliade, and he hit her head on in the face.

Krory closed his eyes as the black surrounding changed, and he opened his eyes to see Rôade happily smiling at him.

"Excellently done. Too bad the other one didn't see it was a fake." Rôade said, and Krory looked over to see Komui laying on the ground knocked out.

"Chief!" Krory shouted as he ran over to Komui and checked his pulse.

"Good, he's still alive, but what did that to him!?"

"I did that stupid idiot in."

Krory froze as a whirlwind smacked him away. Krory opened his eyes weakly to see Lenalee staring after him, and he froze as he hit the ground.

"Lenalee…!?" Krory muttered as he stood back up, but was hit away by Lenalee again.

"No… A fake one." Krory said as he wiped some blood away from his lip, and licked it off his finger.

Rôade started to clap happily as she nodded. "Yep! Nightmare Club Ace can read the person who catches it's mind, and then make the thing they want most appear, but with a warped personality." Rôade stated as Lenalee kicked at Krory again, and he tumbled away due to the wounds he already had from Eliade.

Krory weakly stood back up as he glared at Rôade, and he then charged at the Noah.

"I will defeat you!"

"Maybe once you come to grips with my reality." Rôade said, and Krory froze as Lenalee's foot swung into his face and sent him back to the ground in pain.

"I win." Rôade said as Lenalee jumped into the air, and Krory weakly looked up as Lenalee dived down at him.

He clamped his eyes shut, but didn't feel anything.

He opened his eyes slowly to see the fake Lenalee becoming a card again while Rôade smiled at him.

"Game Three is mine. One more and I win." She said happily as Krory stood up weakly, and then staggered as his wounds screeched in pain.

"Now you are the only one left, and you need to win two games in order to beat me." Rôade said, and Krory flexed his fists as he readied himself against the Noah of Reality.

* * *

**Rôade sure is good at beating people... o.o Poor Komui...**

**Lenalee: Nii-san! OoO**

**O.o What is Lenalee doing here!? You're supoosed to be somewhere else! -pushes Lenalee out of room- **


	39. Card Shark 4

**Chapter 39- Card Shark 4  
Author's Note: Okay, so Krory is down 1-2. Good luck, Krory, and enjoy!**

* * *

Rôade giggled happily as she held her deck up again, and Krory braced himself. 

"It's time for Game 4! The name of the game is War." Rôade stated, and she appeared in front of Krory and handed him half of her deck of cards. 

"Do you know how to play?" 

"Isn't it when we slap down a card, and the person with the higher number gets both cards?" 

"Yep, but this version is harder. With each card you lose, you also lose a part of your body." Rôade said calmly, and Krory gulped nervously as his hand holding the cards twitched. 

"I'm… ready." He said as he prepared his hands, and Rôade calmly nodded as she placed her hand on her half of cards. 

The two quickly drew a card, and then quickly threw the cards at each other. 

The cards collided into the other card, and it crackled with electricity. 

Rôade's cards suddenly exploded, and she flinched as Krory's card flew at her, and hit her in the arm. 

Rôade felt her upper arm dissolve, and she quickly drew another card. 

The two started to rapidly throw cards at each other, and the two flinched as they were hit randomly by each other's cards. 

Krory and Rôade grabbed their last card in their deck, and they appeared closer as they smacked their cards together. 

The two watched as the electricity crackled around the cards. 

Rôade suddenly flinched as her card exploded, and Krory watched in amazement as Rôade gritted her teeth in pain. 

"I-I… won?" He said in disbelief, and Rôade let out a sigh in defeat. 

"I hate War cause it's so random…" She muttered, and then held her hand up. 

The cards materialized on her hand, and she looked through the cards to look at them. 

"Well done. Two games each, and now you need to win the next game in order to beat me." Rôade said calmly, and Krory flexed his arm in determination. 

"What's the last game?" He asked, and Rôade replied with a sly smirk as she picked one of the cards, and then put the corner of it between her lips. 

"We're going to play a little game me and Kiki made up." Rôade said with a giggle, and Krory raised an eyebrow at her. 

"How do you play?" 

"It's simple. We each have five cards, and we pick a card from our hand, and then a card from the opponent's, and the card with the higher value wins. The higher card goes back to its player's hand, and the lower card loses while its player loses a limb as usual." Rôade stated as she removed the card from her mouth, and then shuffled it back into her deck. 

She quickly tossed five cards to Krory, and he caught them while Rôade drew five for her. 

Krory looked down at his hand, and he smirked slightly at the cards. 

_'Nine of Diamonds, King of Spades, Jack of Clubs, Five of Hearts, and Two of Spades.' _Krory thought, and he looked up at Rôade as she looked at her hand. 

"Oh, and Aces can only be beaten by twos." Rôade said calmly, and Krory nodded as he glanced down at the Two of Spades in his hand. 

Rôade put the rest of the deck away, and she motioned to Krory. "You can pick first." She said, and Krory nodded as he walked over to Rôade as she held her hand up. 

Krory picked his Jack of Clubs, and then picked the center card of Rôade's hand. 

"Jack of Clubs." 

"Six of Hearts." 

Krory smiled as he won, and Rôade sighed as her right arm dissolved. 

She picked one of her cards, and then picked the right most card in Krory's hand. 

"Ace of Spades." 

"Nine of Diamonds…" 

Rôade smiled happily as Krory's left arm dissolved, and he watched Rôade put the Ace back in her hand. 

_'Now I just need to pick that card with my Two…' _Krory thought, but Rôade was smarter as she shuffled the cards in her hand together, and then held them up again. 

Krory flinched as he didn't know which one was the Ace now, and Rôade knew that full well. 

Krory twitched as he picked one of Rôade's cards and one of his own. 

"Jack of Clubs." 

"Three of Hearts." 

Rôade's left leg dissolved, and she sighed again as she quickly picked Krory's Jack, and then smirked as she picked her Ace. 

"Ace of Spades." 

"Jack of Clubs…" 

Krory's leg dissolved this time, and he gritted his teeth as Rôade shuffled her hand again. 

Krory had three cards left, and Rôade had three left also as they continued to play. 

Krory picked one of his cards, and he then slowly picked one of Rôade's cards. 

"Two of Spades!" 

"Ace of Spades…" 

Krory let out a sigh of relief as he got the Ace, and Rôade just smirked as her other arm dissolved and her hand of cards floated in front of her. 

She picked one of Krory's cards, and then grinned as she picked one of hers. 

"King of Spades." 

"Ace of Hearts." 

Krory's eyes widened as Rôade grinned happily while his other arm dissolved too and his hand of cards floated in front of him. 

Krory stared at Rôade's cards intensely as he tried to find out which one was her other Ace, but Rôade calmly picked Krory's Five, and he gritted his teeth as he other leg dissolved as well. 

"Now this is a problem. You have one card left, and I have two. You'll win if I have two Aces, but you'll lose if I don't." Rôade stated slyly, and Krory gritted his teeth as he slowly motioned to the card on the right of Rôade, and she sighed as her Ace of Hearts was picked. 

Her other leg dissolved as well, and she smirked as she looked at Krory. 

"You're not so bad at cards. Too bad we're on opposite sides. It would be fun to play more often." 

"I don't think I'll ever play cards again after this…" 

Rôade pouted as she picked Krory's Two, and he then started to gulp nervously as Rôade's last card slowly turned around. 

"Two of Spades…" 

"… Ace of Clubs." 

Krory nearly fainted as he had actually won the game, and Rôade gritted her teeth as her limbs came back along with Krory's, and the black dome overhead slowly dissolved. 

The deck of cards returned to Rôade's hand, and she sighed as she put it in her bag. 

"I guess you get to go…" Rôade started to say until Krory suddenly punched the little Noah in the face, and she went flying back into the wall.

"That was for Komui." Krory said as he flexed his fingers, and Rôade slowly stood up while covering her face with her hands. 

"You hit me…" She muttered, and Krory watched as Rôade muttered it over and over again. 

"You hit me…" Rôade muttered again, and Krory suddenly noticed the row of crosses on Rôade's forehead start to darken. 

"You hit me…" She muttered as she slowly lowered her hands, and Krory froze as Rôade stared at him like the Noah's did when their mouths grew, and their eyes became white. 

"You hit me…" Rôade muttered again, and suddenly, Krory could only catch a glimpse as Rôade suddenly appeared in front of him. 

Krory backed away quickly, but failed to block Rôade's foot as she kicked Krory in the head. 

"You hit me…" Rôade muttered again as the floor started to crack, and Krory watched weakly as two large soldiers made of shapes emerged from the floor. 

"I'll kill you…" Rôade muttered as Krory stood back up. 

Krory glanced up at the soldiers, and he then quickly swerved to the side as one of the soldiers slashed downward at him with a diamond shaped blade. 

"I'm going to make you experience a real death, Exorcist."

* * *

**O.o Okay... Roade's going into Noah form... Krory better be good...**


	40. Card Shark 5

**Chapter 40- Card Shark 5  
Author's Note: Last chapter in Roade's fight... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Locked in a world of toys, madness shall surely follow her.**

Krory narrowed his eyes as he rapidly jumped around while dodging the soldiers, and he appeared near Rôade. 

He swung his fist at her, but missed as Rôade leaned to the side, and she smiled as she sent her foot into his stomach. 

Krory gritted his teeth as blood rolled out of his mouth, and one of the soldiers grabbed his leg before throwing him away from Rôade. 

He quickly jumped to his feet as the soldiers attacked at him again, and he watched as Rôade reached into her bag. 

She slowly pulled out a doll that had no face, clothing, or hair. 

Krory watched as she pulled out a card with Krory's name on it, and he froze as when she put the card on the doll, the doll suddenly changed into a doll of Krory. 

"There's a new toy to my collection." Rôade said smiling as the soldiers attacked Krory again, and he jumped into the air to dodge them. 

Rôade put two fingers on the doll's arm, and she grinned as she bent the arm upward, and Krory's eyes widened as he suddenly felt pain shot across his arm. 

Rôade giggled happily as she bent all of the doll's limbs, and Krory gritted his teeth in pain as he felt unbearable pain shoot through his body. 

He fell back to the floor, but was smacked down into it by the soldiers. 

Rôade laughed happily as she continued to bend the doll's limbs, and Krory coughed blood as pain spread through his body. 

It felt like he was on fire inside and out as Rôade continued to bend the doll's limbs. 

"Die! Die! Die!" Rôade said happily as she threw the doll to the ground, and the two soldiers impaled it with their blades. 

Krory let out a loud piercing screech as the pain increased drastically. 

Rôade watched happily as Krory twitched frantically on the floor in front of her. 

_'I can't move… The pain…' _Krory thought as he screeched again as the soldiers had impaled the doll again, and Rôade started to giggled happily at his screeches. 

"Yes! Screech all you want!" She said happily as Krory twitched around on the floor in various jerks of pain. 

He weakly looked over at Rôade as he started to lose focus, and he raised his hand slowly as he pointed at Rôade. 

"You…" He muttered quietly, and finally closed his eyes as the pain overcame him. 

Rôade smiled happily again as she walked up to Krory's body, and she kicked it gently to make sure he wasn't moving. 

When Krory didn't respond, Rôade smirked as the soldiers returned to her bag, and the doll reverted to its previous form of no face, clothing, or hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

"She's the only child left after Mistress Road was taken away from the Masters." A butler muttered to a nearby maid as they looked over at a little girl around 3 surrounded by various toys. 

"We must treat her greatly." The maid muttered, and they looked away as Rôade glanced over calmly without knowing what was going on. 

Rôade happily skipped down the hallway of a huge mansion as she dragged a teddy bear behind her. 

The servants and maids in the hallway all bowed to her as she continued to skip past them without knowing that they were there. 

"I'm thirsty." She said suddenly, and a nearby maid ran for the kitchen as the other maids and servants watched Rôade calmly skip away as if she said nothing. 

"The Masters told us to do whatever she said…" 

"We must make sure that she stays in this mansion."

* * *

Rôade was now nearly 13 as she sat among the various toys of her large room, and she was calmly opening wrapped gifts as snow fell down outside. 

The date was December 13, and Rôade was just turning 13. 

Nobody else was in the room besides her, and she didn't seem to care as she opened another present to find another toy inside. 

She looked at it a few times, and then set it down next to all of the others. 

She looked over at the remaining presents, and she took the smallest one into her hand. 

She quietly opened it, and her face lit up as she stared down at the deck of cards. 

"I don't have this yet…" She said as she put the deck of cards in her dress pocket, and she then went back to opening presents. 

Rôade stood up after opening all of the presents, and she looked around at the room filled with toys. 

Her bed was covered in toys as she looked around for people, but saw none. 

She looked over at the large cake in the corner, and she walked over to it silently. 

She wiped some of the cream onto her finger, and then put the finger in her mouth as she silently stared at the cake. 

The door suddenly opened, and Rôade looked over to see a man in a suit smiling over at her. 

"How's my little princess doing on her birthday?" 

"I'm okay…" 

"That's good to hear, princess." The man said with a smile, and Rôade calmly looked at him as he closed the door. 

Rôade heard footsteps leading away from her door, and she looked back at the cake sadly. 

"Whew, what is this? A toy shop or a factory?" 

Rôade's eyes widened as she looked around to see someone against the wall while slowly walking through the toys. 

"Who are you? Better leave before I call the guards." Rôade said, and the person chuckled as he reached Rôade. 

He put his hand on her head, and then looked at the cake. 

"Birthday, huh? Wow…" He muttered with a low whistle, and Rôade moved out from under his hand as she stared up at him. 

"Who are you? How did you get in?" 

"I came in through the window." The person said as he pointed behind him at the window, and Rôade looked over to see snow tracks on the windowsill. 

"So what does the Birthday Girl want while she already has so many toys?" The person asked, and Rôade looked back at the person as he looked around at the toys. 

"Answer my question or I will call the guards. They'll tear you apart if I tell them you touched me." Rôade said as she backed away, but froze as the person appeared behind her while patting her head. 

"Come with me. Don't you want to see the world outside of that window?" He asked, and Rôade looked up at him in confusion. 

The person held his hand down to her, and Rôade stared at it as he smiled sweetly at her. 

Rôade looked away as she slowly backed away from him, and the person sighed sadly. 

The person walked over to Rôade and knelt down to her eye level. 

He slowly turned her around, and smiled at her as she stared back at him. 

"Let's go see past that window, okay?" He asked as he slowly wiped the tears away from Rôade's eyes, and she slowly nodded before taking the person's hand. 

"So can I have the Birthday Girl's name?" 

"Rôade Kamelot." 

"Ah, I'm Gin Coldblood. Call me Gin-kun if you want." Gin said with a smile, and Rôade also smiled as she pulled out the deck of cards, and she looked down at it. 

Gin looked down at them too, and he smiled. "How about I teach you how to play?" He asked, and later that day, Rôade's parents walked into her room to find the various toys smashed around the room, and the hook where Rôade had hung her bag was bare. 

"What happened here?" 

"Where is she? I can't lose two daughters like this!" The man roared angrily, and the servants all fled as he glared angrily at the windowsill to see a piece of paper attached to it. 

He snatched the paper off of the window, and he glared down at the paper.

_I hope that you learn to not spoil your children just so they don't leave. _

_There's a larger world than the one you see out of a window. _

_I leave my regards to your futures, and may they be as miserable as possible._

_Gin L. Coldblood and Rôade Kamelot_

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Rôade looked down at Krory happily, but froze as Krory suddenly rose up, and hit her back to the floor. 

"You… can still move…?" She muttered as Krory slowly stood up while trembling in pain, and Rôade smiled happily as she pulled out her deck of cards. 

"I want to… see…" She muttered before closing her eyes, and the deck of cards slipped out of her hands and scattered onto the floor. 

Krory slowly walked over to her, and slowly picked the cards up to put them back into the deck. 

He placed the deck next to Rôade, and then slowly made his way over to Komui. 

"It's time to go save Lenalee…" Krory muttered as he lifted Komui, and then slowly walked away to go find Lenalee and the others.

* * *

**Okay, Roade's past is revealed, and now it's time for-**

**Kiki: Me! XD**

**U.U; Yes, you. Go have fun.**


	41. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 1

**Chapter 41- Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 1  
Author's Note: Here is Kiki's and Allen's fight. And Insane, you wanted Allen and Lenalee, here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Rose is beautiful because it is wanted unlike the Lily.**

Krory limped down the hallway, and as he turned the corner, he suddenly froze as the tip of a katana was pointed at him. 

"K-Kanda…?" 

"Krory?" Kanda sheathed Mugen as Krory mentally sighed in relief until he noticed Lavi slumped against the wall while Milly healed him. 

"You all survived? That's good…" Krory muttered as he lay Komui down next to Milly, and she started to heal him too while healing Lavi. 

Kanda was perfectly fine as he leaned against the wall, and Krory slumped down so Milly could heal him too. 

"I'm sorry that you have to heal everyone…" 

"No problem. I actually like doing this." Milly said with a smile, but her smile disappeared when Lavi, Krory, and Komui were healed completely. 

"But why were we spared?" She asked, and Kanda scowled as he looked over at her. 

"They think we're no threat, so they don't care how many times we fight them." 

"Really?" Krory asked, and Kanda nodded slowly as Lavi opened his eyes weakly. 

"Ah, Lavi-kun! You okay?" Milly asked, but Lavi was silent as he stood up, and looked over at Kanda. 

"You ready to go find Lenalee, Yuu?" 

"Yes, but don't call me by my first name or else!" Kanda snapped angrily, and Lavi nodded while Milly looked at Lavi in slight surprise. 

"That drunk idiot mentioned something about Adam being one of us two and Bean Sprout while Lenalee is Eve, so maybe we were only saved because that idiot Gin wants to see who is the last one standing for Lenalee." Kanda stated, and Lavi nodded in agreement. 

"That would make sense about how they didn't kill us yet." Lavi muttered, and the four flinched as Komui was suddenly awake with his hands at Lavi's and Kanda's throats. 

"What was that about my Lenalee…?" Komui asked angrily, and Lavi started to sweat as Kanda just gave Komui a cold stare. 

"We should get going to save Lenalee." Krory cut in, and Komui nodded furiously before running off while the others followed slowly behind.

* * *

Allen quickly brought his claw up, but was sent back several feet as Kiki's foot collided into his claw. 

She pushed back on his claw, and then flipped backwards through the air as Allen smashed into the wall. 

"D-Damn it…" Allen muttered as he stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. 

Kiki silently stared at Allen as she appeared in front of him, and then kneed him in the stomach before flipping over him and swiftly sending him toward the opposite wall. 

Allen crashed into the pillar and fell to the floor while gasping for breath.

His eyes widened as Kiki appeared above him, and sent her foot straight into Allen's back, and he smashed into the floor while Kiki flipped back onto the floor gracefully. 

She looked back at Allen calmly as he stood back up, and he glared at her while blood rolled down from his mouth. 

He wiped the blood away silently, and then swung his claw at Kiki. 

Kiki raised her foot to block the claw, and then pushed the claw away while her other foot slammed into Allen's side. 

Allen cough up blood as he hit the floor and tumbled away as Kiki calmly started to stroke her ponytail while staring after Allen. 

"Ready to give up quietly, or do I need to kick you around some more?" Kiki asked as Allen stood back up, and shot her an angry glare. 

"I'm not giving up till I save Lenalee!" He shouted, and swung his claw at Kiki, but was effortlessly kicked away while Kiki continued to stroke her ponytail while it rested on her shoulder. 

"Do you remember what I said in Essen?" She asked, and Allen stared at her silently as he stood back up slowly. 

"I said you wouldn't be able to even wake Gin up, and I was right if this is your best." Kiki said as she looked at Allen with her light violet eyes. 

"I don't care… I will save Lenalee!" Allen shouted, and charged at Kiki again, but she calmly leaned back to dodge the claw, and she kicked Allen into the air, and then appeared above him and sent her foot straight into Allen's back again. 

If the mask hadn't protected Allen again, Allen probably wouldn't have been able to stand again. 

Kiki landed gracefully as she stared back at Allen, and she sighed as she watched him stand back up. 

"Why do you fight so hard for Lenalee?" Kiki asked, and Allen stared at her while wiping the blood away from his lip. 

"Cause I love her." Allen replied blankly, and Kiki paused before smiling sweetly. 

"I see. Then I shouldn't kill you, should I? It would hurt Lenalee a lot." Kiki said while turning around, but paused again as Allen swung down at her with his claw. 

Kiki let out a sad sigh as Allen was suddenly sent flying back into the wall, and Kiki looked back at where he was still standing. 

"Who exactly are you anyway?" Allen asked as he clutched his stomach in pain, and Kiki stared at him calmly before replying. 

"That is none of your concern." 

Allen smirked as he charged at Kiki again, and he then grinned as he swerved to the side, and Kiki flinched as Allen hit her with his right hand. 

Kiki hit the floor in pain as Allen flexed his right hand while his claw twitched still in pain. 

Kiki calmly jumped to her feet, and smirked as she tilted her head to the side. 

"That was weak. This is a punch." She said, and Allen couldn't even react as Kiki punched him in the face. 

She then swung her leg behind Allen's as he slowly fell backwards, and she then kicked his legs into the air, and finally slammed her foot into his face. 

Allen coughed up blood again as he smashed onto the floor, and Kiki stood over him. 

"You're weak." She muttered as she calmly started to walk away. 

"Allen-kun!" 

Allen's eyes snapped open as Kiki look equally as surprised as Allen when Lenalee landed next to him. 

"Lenalee?" Allen muttered in amazement, and Lenalee nodded as tears rolled down her face. 

"I'm here, Allen-kun…" 

"But you shouldn't be." Kiki said as she turned back around to face Lenalee and Allen. 

Lenalee helped Allen to his feet, and the two stared at Kiki as she flexed her legs. 

"How did you get here, Lenalee?" 

"The door was opened for me." 

"… Philman. I always hated him…" Kiki muttered with a scowl as she started to stroke her ponytail again. 

"I guess I have no more choices then. I'll have to beat you up, and then drag you both back to your room myself." Kiki said as Lenalee braced herself, and she quickly jumped away as Kiki kicked the wall where they were just standing. 

Kiki quickly turned around, and instantly noticed that Lenalee was facing her on one side while Allen was facing her on the other. 

Kiki calmly looked back from one to another, and then smirked. "Thinking of attacking me from both sides?" Kiki asked, but the two didn't reply as they readied themselves. 

Kiki's smirk widened as she flexed her feet again, and her shoes stopped glowing, which made Lenalee and Allen pause. 

_'Why did she just deactivate her Innocence?' _Allen thought as he raised his claw to prepare himself. 

Kiki cutely giggled as she looked back at the two, and then put her hand in her pockets after moving her ponytail back behind her. 

"Get ready." She said, and Allen and Lenalee both froze as they were both suddenly sent flying back as Kiki stayed in the same spot she was in. 

_'What hit us?' _Allen thought before slamming into the wall at the same time Lenalee did. 

"Here's some info for ya." Kiki said as the two slowly stood back up. 

"I was trained to fight without an Innocence, so when I fight with an Innocence, my strength is only half of my full power and speed. Think you can beat me now?" Kiki asked as Allen and Lenalee both froze as they stared at Kiki. 

"Who are you, Kiki?" Lenalee asked slowly, and Kiki smiled over at her while fixing her purple shirt's collar. 

"Silly question. I'm Hâna Kiki, and I am also Gin's adopted daughter from 22 years ago."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Wow! That was shocking, no? XD**


	42. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 2

**Chapter 42- Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 2  
Author's Note: Part 2 of the Kiki fight, and the little bold quotes at the beginning of the chapter are talking about two people. If you can tell who the Rose and Lily are, I'll give ya a reward. XD**

* * *

**The Lily is all alone until the rain comes to love it like the Rose.**

Allen and Lenalee froze as they stared at Kiki in shock. 

Kiki smiled again as she looked at the two, and she then grinned as the two were sent flying back again. 

Allen rolled across the floor until he quickly jumped to his feet, and Lenalee did the same as they stared at Kiki. 

"You're that mad man's daughter?" Allen asked, but was brutally kicked away as Kiki glared after him. 

"Don't you dare call Gin a mad man! H-He's…" 

Kiki lowered her head so her eyes were concealed by her hair, and Lenalee quickly ran over to Allen to help him stand. 

"Gin is… He's all I have…" Kiki muttered as she slumped to her knees, and tears rolled down her face as the two stared at her in surprise. 

"Actually, I've noticed that everyone with Gin calls him 'Master Gin' while only Rôade, Cedric, and Kiki don't. Cedric calls him 'Boss', Rôade calls him 'Gin-kun', but Kiki is the only one who seems to be able to call him just by his name." Lenalee stated quietly to Allen, and he looked over at Kiki as the girl continued to cry to herself. 

Kiki slowly stood back up, and she looked over at Lenalee and Allen while she wiped her tears away. 

"You don't know what it's like to be abandoned by your family just cause you're a girl who can't become the heir of the family title…" Kiki muttered as she stared at Allen and Lenalee while slightly gritting her teeth. 

"If Gin hadn't… been the only person to actually care for me… I wouldn't be here…" Kiki muttered as she started to clench her fists while staring at the two still. 

"I know how you feel." Allen said suddenly, and Lenalee and Kiki looked at him as he stared back at Kiki. 

"I was abandoned too because of my arm. If Mana hadn't found me, I bet I wouldn't be here either." He said with a small smile, and Kiki's fists slowly started to relax as she stared at Allen in surprise. 

Kiki gave a small smile to herself, and Lenalee and Allen watched as she walked over to the two. 

"I guess you do know how I feel…" Kiki muttered as she looked down at the floor, and Lenalee looked at her sadly while Allen nodded. 

"But look now, we both have many friends, right? We're not alone anymore." Allen said with a smile, and Kiki slowly nodded without looking up. 

"You're right. I'm not alone anymore…" Kiki muttered with her small smile, and Lenalee smiled too. 

"Thank you… Allen." Kiki said, and Lenalee's smile quickly switched with a both very angry and shocked look as Kiki kissed Allen on the lips with one hand under his chin. 

Allen looked equally as shocked as Kiki pulled back with a smile. 

Allen was speechless as Kiki quickly leaned back to dodge Lenalee's sudden kick at her. 

"Why you?" Lenalee said angrily as she kicked at Kiki again, but kept on missing as Kiki calmly jumped away from her kicks while keeping her smile on her face. 

"That felt nice…" Kiki muttered as she dodged an enraged kick from Lenalee, and then let out a happy sigh as she jumped back from a sudden kick from Lenalee. 

Allen was still standing in the same spot with the same dazed look on his face while Lenalee kicked at Kiki, and Kiki happily dodged while the two circled the room a few times. 

Kiki sighed happily again as she leaned to the side to avoid another kick, and she then smiled. 

"Maybe I should take Allen so you only have to pick from two instead of three?" 

"As if!" Lenalee shouted as she kicked rapidly at Kiki again, but Kiki smiled happily as she calmly dodged the kicks while jumping back. 

Lenalee kicked at Kiki again, and a tornado shot out of Lenalee's boots, but it missed Kiki as the girl leaned all the way back till she was basically aligned with her knees. 

Kiki snapped back into shape, and then leaned to the side to dodge another tornado as Lenalee's Innocence had activated. 

"I wonder why we let you keep your Innocence with you…" Kiki muttered, but shrugged with a happy sigh as she dodged the tornado again. 

"How could you steal a kiss from Allen-kun?" 

"It was easy though. All I did was kiss him normally." Kiki replied blankly, and dodged yet another tornado as Lenalee started to attack faster and harder. 

Meanwhile, Allen was still in his daze as he stared ahead of him, completely unaware of the large "war" going on around him between angry Lenalee and happy Kiki. 

"There he is!" Lavi's voice said as he and the others ran into the room, but froze as they quickly jumped back to avoid a tornado from Lenalee. 

"W-What's going on?" Krory asked as they watched Lenalee attack Kiki while Kiki calmly dodged each time. 

They quickly made their way to Allen, and stared at him while his daze was still fixed on his face. 

"Hey, Allen? You awake? What happened to you?" Lavi asked, and Milly sighed as she moved Lavi away and summoned her staff. 

"Kami no Omoi." She said, and tapped Allen's head with the purple cross. 

Milly closed her eyes for a moment, and then snapped them open as she jerked backwards. 

"She did what?" She shouted, and Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Komui stared at her in surprise. 

"What's going on?" Lavi asked in surprise, and Milly quickly pointed to where Kiki and Lenalee were. 

"Apparently, that girl Kiki kissed Allen and Lenalee started attacking her out of anger." Milly stated still very surprised, and they all froze as they watched Lenalee continue on the war path. 

"Wow, two girls are fighting over Allen… Lucky…" Lavi muttered, and Milly pouted at him while looking away. 

Kanda scowled as he unsheathed Mugen, and then smacked Allen with the back of the blade. 

"Wake up, Bean Sprout!" 

"Who are you calling a bean sprout?" Allen shouted back having finally snapped out of his daze. 

Allen suddenly froze as he remembered what happened, but Kanda hit him again to stop him from going into another daze. 

"What happened here, Bean Sprout?" 

"That girl Kiki… She… She kissed me…" Allen muttered with a blush, and Lavi gave a low whistle as he looked over to where Lenalee was attacking Kiki. 

"Seems that girl sure is happy for kissing you, Allen." Lavi said, and Allen looked over, but froze as he finally noticed all of the damage around him. 

"C-Can we try to stop them? They'll destroy the entire headquarters…" Krory muttered, and Komui fixed his glasses before shaking his head. 

"It's best not to get between two girls over a fight for one man." Komui stated, and they all nodded as they continued to watch the war-like one-sided fight between Lenalee and Kiki.

* * *

**Gabriel: O.o Wow... Go, Kiki! XD**

**Lenalee: T.T Why you? -attacks Gabriel-**

**Gabriel: Hey! -dodges kick- Why are you hitting me? XO**

**Lenalee: T.T You made that Kiki kiss my Allen-kun!**

**Gabriel: ... Oh yeah...**


	43. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 3

**Chapter 43- Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 3  
Author's Note: I see a lot of people are fine with Kiki's actions... Well, for those wondering about her past, and those who wanted more AllenxLenalee moments, here ya go! Enjoy! Also, the chapter title is from the Bleach manga. It's Latin for 'Redder than a Rose, whiter than a Lily'**

* * *

**The Lily blows in the rain as it deceives the Rose with snow.**

Kiki giggled happily as she jumped back to dodge Lenalee's leg again, but Lenalee continued to rapidly attack Kiki. 

"So why are you so mad at me kissing Allen?" Kiki asked calmly as she leaned to the side to dodge Lenalee. 

Lenalee glared back angrily as she swung her leg back at Kiki and she shouted. "Cause I love Allen-kun!" 

Everyone in the room but Kiki flinched as they stared at Lenalee, and she froze when she realized she shouted it out loud. 

Allen was quickly back in his daze as everyone else was speechless. 

Kiki started to giggle, which caused Lenalee to look over at her in confusion. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You admitted loving Allen." Kiki stated, and Lenalee's eyes widened as she realized what Kiki meant. 

"You only kissed Allen to get me mad so I'd say that?" 

"That's right. Gin was right when he said it would work." Kiki said, and she leaned back to dodge Lenalee's kick again. 

"And now…" Kiki trailed off as she suddenly appeared in front of Lenalee. 

Lenalee froze as Kiki smiled up at her, and the next second, an explosion appeared right where they were. 

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted quickly out of his daze. 

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, and they saw Kiki standing up as she smiled down at Lenalee as she lay on the floor covered in burns. 

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted again, and he gritted his teeth angrily as he readied his claw. 

Allen suddenly froze as Kiki appeared in front of him, and he couldn't even react as he was caught in another explosion. 

Lavi readied his hammer quickly, but was also exploded as Kiki appeared behind him. 

Kiki smiled as a chain of explosions appeared where the others were, and they all fell to the ground covered in burns. 

Kiki giggled happily as she watched them all stand back up. 

"H-How…?" Lavi muttered weakly as he held his arm that was holding his hammer in pain. 

He stared at Kiki as she calmly started to stroke her ponytail again. 

"It's simple. You're all too slow." She said, and she put a hand on her collar. 

She moved her collar down, and everyone flinched as they saw a black cross a little bit below Kiki's neck. 

"Senkou." 

"An… Innocence?" Lavi muttered in disbelief, and as Milly, Krory, and Komui stood back up, they all readied themselves. 

Kiki calmly smiled at them as she let go of her collar, and her shirt moved back up to cover the black cross. 

"So she can use two Innocence?" Krory muttered in surprise, and Komui narrowed his eyes at Kiki as the girl put her hands in her pockets. 

Allen glanced over at where Lenalee was lying. He narrowed his eyes, and he then quickly swung his claw at Kiki. 

"Crown Edge!" He shouted, and Kiki smiled as she appeared behind Allen to dodge the attack. 

Allen didn't look back as he quickly ran over to Lenalee, and they all watched him kneel down next to Lenalee. 

"Lenalee!" He said as he raised her head up so it rested on his legs, and Lenalee twitched as she weakly opened her eyes. 

"Allen-kun…" She muttered with a sweet smile as Allen smiled back in relief. 

Kiki smirked as Lavi raised his hammer and swung it down at her. 

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as the pillar of flames erupted around Kiki. 

Lavi looked at the pillar, but froze as he heard giggling from behind him. 

He quickly turned around, but was hit away by the back of Kiki's hand. 

Krory lunged at Kiki with his fangs bared, but she also calmly hit him away with her hand. 

"Kami no Rekka!" Milly said as the serpent of flames shot out of her staff, and it collided against Kiki's outstretched hand. 

Kiki swiftly kicked Milly in the stomach, and the auburn haired girl fell to the floor in pain as Kiki smiled down at her. 

Komui backed away slowly, but stopped as Kiki appeared next to him. 

"Don't you dare!" 

Kiki paused as Lenalee suddenly kicked at her, but as Kiki leaned back to dodge, she suddenly caught a slight glow coming from around her. 

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted, and his attack knocked Kiki into the wall. 

Over where he was, Lavi stood up slowly while Kanda did also, and the two looked over. 

_'To be able to use two Innocence is abnormal by itself, but that other one on her body was a Parasite-Type. I'm guessing it can make her move around at high speeds, which combined with her Equip-Type Innocence can do a lot of damage to anyone and anything.' _Lavi thought as he picked his fallen hammer up, and he shrunk it down to a more maneuverable size. 

_'The explosions are probably caused by the friction of the air being moved around at high speeds from her Innocence. But that would make it so her arm used to explode would sustain damage with each explosion, but…' _Lavi's thoughts trailed off as he looked at Kiki's perfectly fine arm she had out of her pockets. 

_'I wonder how long she has had in order to practice synchronizing with her Innocence…' _

Lavi watched as Kiki rubbed her neck as she stood back up from the wall, and she stared at Allen and Lenalee as they readied themselves against her. 

"Heh." Kiki muttered as she appeared between the two, and they flinched as she lifted herself into the air on one hand, and then kicked the two apart to opposite walls. 

Kiki flipped back up onto her feet as she smiled happily. 

Allen and Lenalee stood up as they stared at Kiki. 

They readied their Innocence as Kiki's smile just widened when she noticed. 

"Enbu Kirikaze!" 

"Cross Grave!" 

The attacks collided together as Kiki had jumped into the air to dodge. 

"That was close…" 

"Once more!" 

Kiki's eyes widened as she quickly looked up to see Allen and Lenalee above her. 

"Enbu Kirikaze!" 

"Edge End!" The two shouted, and the attacks hit Kiki dead on into the floor. 

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand as they dropped to the floor, and Allen quickly pulled Lenalee closer to him as they landed onto the ground. 

"That was rough…" Allen muttered, and Lenalee nodded before running over to help the others. 

Allen watched her help them stand up, and Milly prepared her staff to heal them all again. 

Allen smiled as he walked over, and while no one else was watching, he took Lenalee's hand and leaned to her ear. 

"Welcome back, Lenalee." He whispered, and Lenalee smiled with a smile to him. 

After Milly had healed them all again, they all started to walk down a hallway while Kiki was still laying in the small crater that was made from the previous attack. 

Her eyes were half open as they had lost their focus. 

Kiki's fingers twitched as she heard the muffled rain from outside, and she then slowly closed her eyes. 

* * *

_Flashback_

It was raining as people walked down a busy street while chatting under umbrellas or shopping. 

Far off in the corner of the street though, a little girl around 2 was leaned against a building as rain rolled down her face. 

People looked at her often, but none went close to her as they muttered things to themselves. 

The little baby girl had a ragged shirt, but what set her apart was the small necklace around her neck that had her name on it. 

_Hâna Kiki _

Kiki silently stared in front of her without knowing anything about what was going on. 

The rain continued to fall down onto her as no one even looked at her with pity. 

Kiki could only feel the cold rain fall down on her as lights from passing cars flashed into her pale violet eyes. 

The rain suddenly stopped falling onto Kiki, and she looked up slowly to see someone standing above her with an umbrella over the two. 

"Poor thing… You'll catch a cold if you stay there." The person said as they calmly picked Kiki up, and smiled at her as she stared back at them blankly without knowing what was happening. 

The person looked at the chain, and then smiled. 

"Kiki. That's a cute name. I'm Gin Coldblood. That's not very cute, is it?" Gin said with a smile, and he paused as Kiki slowly closed her eyes and nuzzled herself closer to Gin's chest. 

Gin smiled kindly before walking away with Kiki firmly in his arms as the rain continued to fall down around them and a letter attached to Kiki's back.

* * *

"Gin!" 

"…" 

"Gin!" 

Gin opened his eyes sleepily as he blinked in the darkness. 

He grumbled quietly as he removed the book he was reading before falling asleep from his face, and he looked over at the little girl around 10. 

"Kiki… What time is it?" 

"11:57." 

"Wow, late already…" 

"Get up, Gin! You promised!" Kiki said with a pout as Gin sat up with a grimace. 

"Okay, okay! I'm up…" He muttered before rubbing his eyes, and Kiki smiled happily before running toward a flight of stairs. 

Gin silently followed behind Kiki, and the two climbed onto the roof from one of the windows of the house they were in. 

Gin let out a sigh as he sat down on the roof, and Kiki sat on his lap as she leaned against his chest. 

The two quietly gazed up at the stars as the clouds silently went away. 

Kiki smiled happily as she stared up at the stars with her mouth slightly open. 

"You know if you keep your mouth open like that, something will fly into it." Gin said with a grin, and he tickled Kiki's sides which caused her to break out in giggles. 

"Hey, Gin…" Kiki said when he stopped tickling her.

"Yeah?" 

"What are you always reading?" 

"Just some history books. Nothing big." 

"Oh… Okay!" Kiki said happily as she went back to staring at the stars, and Gin smiled as he ran his hand through her brown hair that wasn't in a ponytail. 

* * *

Kiki pouted as she watched Gin happily run around the shopping area as she leaned against a wall. 

Kiki was now 22 as the two were in a rural area of Japan. 

Night was high in the sky as Gin looked around at the closed shops. 

"I wonder what this place looks like during the morning…" Gin muttered as he stopped in front of Kiki. 

"Okay, okay. Now why did you bring me here?" Kiki asked impatiently, and Gin looked at her happily. 

"I thought you might want to see your family…" 

"What?" Kiki stared at Gin in surprise as he flinched a little at her reaction. 

A little later, Gin and Kiki stopped in front of a large gate that stood in front of a large mansion. 

The word _Hâna_ was written above the gate, and Gin was happily looking at it. 

Kiki looked at the gate while rubbing her arm while Gin knocked several times on the gate. 

The gate opened a little bit later, and Gin smiled nervously as he stared up at a large man looking down at the two. 

"What do you want, brats?" The man asked angrily, and Gin was quick to change into Japanese. 

"I just thought you'd like to see your daughter." Gin stated, and Kiki looked down as the large man looked over at her. 

"What are going on about? I have no daughter. Now leave. I am busy trying to teach my heir." He said and then slammed the gate behind him as Kiki stared at it in shock. 

"Heir…" 

"That's weird. Aren't you their first child?" 

"Yes…" 

"So why aren't you heir?" 

"They wanted a son for a heir. It said so in the letter…" 

"Oh? That's what it said? I couldn't read it, so I thought it was nothing…" 

Gin rubbed the back of his neck as Kiki sadly looked at the ground. 

"I guess this means I have a brother, huh?" Kiki asked while rubbing her arm still. 

"I guess…" Gin looked at Kiki sadly, and was about to say something until the air suddenly changed. 

Gin's eyes widened as the two quickly turned around and saw in the distance a large black ball growing from somewhere. 

Gin gritted his teeth as he stared at the black ball. 

"Stay here." He muttered, and suddenly disappeared while Kiki watched him head toward the ball. 

"Gin?"

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

A single tear rolled out of Kiki's eye as she lay on the floor, and she opened her eyes a little to see someone step next to her. 

The person knelt down next to her, and silently ran his hand along her ponytail. 

"Gin…" Kiki muttered as Gin silently put the back of his hand on Kiki's cheek while she cried. 

"It's okay… You did good." He muttered with a small smile, and Kiki smiled weakly before closing her eyes again. 

Gin quietly rolled Kiki over on her back, and Keria appeared nearby. 

"Master Gin, what should we do now?" 

"Heal Kiki, Keria." 

"Master?" 

"Now. Heal her." Gin ordered as he stood back up and walked away as Keria stared after him until he disappeared. 

"Very well…"

* * *

Allen led everyone as they walked through the hallways cautiously. 

Lenalee was next to him as she held onto his arm, and Komui was silently fuming as he walked behind them. 

Krory and Milly were in the back as they all walked. Lenalee rested her head on Allen's shoulder, and Allen looked over with a small smile. 

"You tired, Lenalee?" 

"A little, but I'm fine…" Lenalee said with a small smile, but Allen stopped walking. 

He smiled as he lifted Lenalee onto his back, and Komui's red aura blazed greater, but it didn't reach Allen as Lenalee was on his back. 

Kanda and Lavi were trying their hardest to avoid looking over at Allen and Lenalee. 

A little while later, the group came to a door, and Komui quickly opened it. 

The group felt a chill run through them as they stared out at the rain filled sky above. 

"How'd we get to the roof…?" Lavi wondered out loud as they all walked out into the rain. 

"At least we know we shouldn't let Bean Sprout led us again." Kanda said with a scowl, and everyone besides Lenalee and Allen agreed. 

"Sheesh, I mess up once…" Allen muttered as he shifted Lenalee on his back again as she had started to slip off. "At leastwe haven't run into anyone yet…"

* * *

Keria sat against the wall in the room where Kiki was lying. 

Kiki's eyes twitched slightly as she opened them slowly, and she blinked a few times in the light. 

"You're awake?" Keria asked as she noticed Kiki was awake. 

"Yes…" Kiki muttered as she sat up slowly, and looked around. 

"Where's Gin? He was here…" 

"He left to go do something." 

"That's just like him…" Kiki gave a small smile as she stared at the floor silently, and Keria nodded. 

"Can I ask you something, Kiki?" Keria suddenly asked, and Kiki looked over. 

"Sure." 

"Why is Master Gin so protective of you? He told us he picked you off of the streets, but I sensed that he wasn't telling everything." 

"… You were right. Gin's protective of me because I remind him of someone." 

Keria perked up as she stared at Kiki. 

"Who?" Keria asked, and Kiki smiled sadly as she glanced over at the Noah. 

"His wife who died against the Earl 7000 years ago named Lena."

* * *

Gin opened the locket around his neck to stare at the picture inside of it. 

The picture of the girl and boy stared back at him until he closed the locket and let it fall back to his chest. 

"Lena…" He muttered as the rain came down harder outside just like it did seven thousand years ago. 

* * *

**The final chapters are coming, but first it's time to go back 7000 years so you can find out how, why, and who Gin really is. **

**Next Chapter Preview: 7000 years ago, The Earl had begun his attack on the world. The only thing in his way was one family, and their past shall be revealed in the rain.**


	44. The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 1

**Chapter 44- The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 1  
Author's Note: Welcome to Southern Europe 7000 years ago. Enjoy! **

* * *

**He never moves forward; for the past will never leave him.**

The town was deathly silent as he walked into it. 

People were hiding in houses, alleyways, and even in wells as he walked further into town. 

The person staggered once, and then fell to the ground as the people all stared at him in surprise. 

"This is perfect! Come, people! Let us kill him before he can kill us!" One man shouted, and the people all cheered as they went to grab various weapons. 

The people advanced toward the person laying on the ground, and the man in the lead smiled as he raised his pitchfork over his head. 

"Wait!" 

The people all froze as someone stopped in front of the lead man, and held their arms out to the side to shield the person on the ground. 

"He's hurt! You can't kill him!" 

"Move! He has killed many more than you can think of! He must be killed to save the world!" 

"What are we? Humans or monsters?" The person shouted back in defense, and the people all froze as they stared at the girl with dark green hair shielding the person on the ground. 

"Move, Lena! He is even less of a monster than the Thousand Year Duke!" 

"It's not fair to kill him without hearing him out!" 

"He'll kill you if you even try to talk to him!" 

"He can't kill me!" Lena shouted back, and the people all froze as they stared at her in shock. 

"Lena…" The man in the lead muttered, and he then scowled as he lowered the pitchfork. 

"Fine, but if he kills anyone. You will held responsible!" He shouted, and he ushered the people away as Lena stared after them all. 

"Stubborn old man." She muttered before bending down to lift the person up. 

She stared at his face when she got him up, and she smiled. 

"No one with an innocent looking face can be that bad." She said as she dragged the person toward a house nearby.

* * *

"Lena, I hope you know what you're doing…" 

"I do, Grandfather." 

"Good, cause I don't." 

The person's eyes twitched as he slowly opened them, and he stared up to see Lena and her grandfather looking at him. 

"Good, you're awake." Lena said with a smile, and the person slowly sat up while clutching his head. 

The grandfather backed away slowly as Lena stayed where she was while she fingered a golden locket around her neck. 

"What's your name?" Lena asked as the person looked over at her weakly. 

"… Gin… Gin Coldblood…" Gin said slowly while he was still slightly dizzy for some reason. 

Lena smiled as she handed Gin some water, which he drink slowly. 

"I'm Lena and that is my grandfather, Kowa." Lena said as she pointed to Kowa, and Gin looked over at him with his pure blue eyes. 

Kowa backed away slowly as he stared at Gin, but Lena calmly gave Gin some more water with a smile. 

"Are you okay though? You passed out after entering town…" Lena asked quietly, and Gin stared at the water silently. 

Suddenly, Lena and Kowa froze as Gin suddenly held a blade of a katana at Lena's throat. 

He stared at her emotionlessly as she stared back slightly surprised. 

Kowa tried not to move in fear of his granddaughter being beheaded. 

"You shouldn't move like that." Lena said as Gin held the katana tightly in his hand while staring at her. 

His hand suddenly let go, and he slumped forward as the katana fell to the ground and splashed into water as he was unconscious again. 

"A-Are you okay, Lena?" Kowa asked slowly as he stared down at the puddle of water in front of Lena's chair. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with a smile as she moved Gin back so he was lying down again. 

She silently took her locket off, and placed it on Gin's chest. 

Kowa watched as Lena stared at Gin's face, and then removed the locket. 

She put it back around her neck, and she smiled. 

"He should be fine now." She said, and sure enough, Gin's eyes slowly opened, and he groaned as he sat up. 

Kowa backed away more as Gin looked around in confusion. 

"Where am I…?" 

"You're in our house." Lena said calmly, and Gin looked over at her slowly while Kowa slowly moved behind Lena. 

Gin glanced at Kowa, and the old man jumped slightly as he hid behind Lena. 

"Don't worry about him. He's just scared of you." Lena said when she saw Gin's confused face. 

Lena looked back at her grandfather, and then smiled again. 

"It's okay, Grandfather. He won't hurt anyone." Lena said very reassuringly, and Kowa slowly walked out from behind her. 

"Ahem, I'm Kowa." Kowa said as he held his hand out, and Gin stared at it in confusion. 

"Haven't you ever shaken someone's hand before?" Kowa asked, and Gin looked even more puzzled. 

Lena smiled as she held her hand up, and used her other hand to take Gin's. 

She put his hand against her held out one, and she held onto his with a smile. 

"You just take the other person's hand and you shake it." Lena said, and Gin nodded as he slowly shook Lena's hand. 

His hand slowly let go, and he shook Kowa's hand slowly as well. 

"There you go." Lena said with her smile still on her face, and Kowa nodded at Gin. 

"Might I ask, but do you remember anything before coming to this town?" 

Gin paused for a moment as he tried to remember anything, and he nodded. 

"I remember my family beingattacked by someone with a talking umbrella." Gin said, and Kowa nearly fell back as quickly moved away from Gin.

"The Thousand Year Duke?" Kowa said in shock, and Lena stared at Gin in surprise. 

"Was he the one who hurt you?" She asked, and Gin thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Amazing… You survived against the Thousand Year Duke…" Kowa muttered, and while the old man started to ponder something, Gin looked back at Lena. 

"So who are you?" He asked, and Lena smiled sweetly as she moved his black hair out of his pure blue eyes. 

"I'm Lena Lee."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! The mystery that you have all been wondering about Lenais over! XD Enjoyed this chapter? Review then!**


	45. The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 2

**Chapter 45- The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 2  
Author's Note: Thanks to my internet Nii-san for letting me use the new OCs... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fall Like The Last Petal Of A Flower And Bring The Rain.**

Lena smiled happily as Gin stared back at her silently. 

Kowa had unknowingly left as he headed toward someone else's house. 

Gin looked down to see the black clothes that Lena was wearing, and she smiled as she pushed him back down onto the bed. 

She calmly wetted a cloth and placed it on his forehead. 

"You should rest for a little bit longer." She said, and Gin nodded as he started to stare at the ceiling. 

"So do you have any family left?" Lena asked after a moment of silence, and Gin paused before answering. 

"Well, I think my two brothers survived, but I'm not sure…" 

"You have a brother?" 

"Yeah, their names are Light and Leaf." Gin said as he smiled slightly. 

"Knowing them, they are probably already healed and fighting." 

Lena smiled as she stared out of the window by the bed. 

"You're lucky to have a brother. All I have a sister, but that's not so bad except we hardly ever see each other." Lena said, and Gin looked over at her silently. 

"Where does your sister live?" 

"Further up north, so she's fine." Lena said with a smile, and Gin smiled also for some reason. 

"That's good…" He muttered, and he then sighed as he closed his eyes. 

"L-Lena…" 

Lena and Gin looked over to see Kowa trembling at the doorway as he stared to his right, and he was suddenly pushed inside as a point of a blade was pointed at him. 

Kowa moved next to Lena, and the person behind him smirked as he rested his blade on his shoulder. 

"Bye-bye, Gin." The person said, and all Kowa and Lena saw was a blur before the entire wall was decimated as the person swung his blade down. 

Gin appeared in dust with a katana blocking the person's blade, and the two stared at each other as Gin straightened up. 

"Why you…" The two muttered, and then Lena and Kowa froze as the two punched each other in the head. 

The two fell to the ground in pain, but they quickly looked over at each other. 

The two were instantly standing as they tried to glare down at the other. 

"What kind of brother attacks his own kin when they're resting?" 

"What kind of brother of mine has to rest anyway?" 

The two started to shout at each other as the people from the houses surrounding them looked out frightened as the two continued to shout at each. 

"You're the one who had to act all heroic and try to save everyone!" Gin snapped angrily while pointing at the person. 

"You're the one who had to start the fight in the first place!" The person snapped back angrily as well. 

Lena and Kowa as well as the rest of the people of the town watched the two snap insults at the other until Lena stepped toward them. 

"Um… Can you two please calm down?" She asked nicely, but kicked the two in the head before pointing down at them. 

The two stared up at her with the same hurt face as they clutched their heads in pain. 

"That hurt!" They said in unison, and Lena smiled sweetly. 

"Good, so maybe now you'll calm down?" She asked, and the two looked at each the other before quietly grumbling something. 

The two stood up in unison as they brushed the dust off of them. 

Gin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, and the person across from him gave a low whistle. 

There was a moment of silence before the person let out a sigh. 

"So how are you?" 

"Is that all you can say that isn't an insult?" Lena snapped angrily, and the two nodded in unison, which made Lena even angrier. 

"Who are you anyway?" She snapped while pointing to the person, and he pointed to himself in confusion. 

"Me?" He asked as his dirty blonde hair blew in the breeze. 

"Yes, you." 

"I'm Leaf Coldblood." Leaf said calmly, and the entire town froze in fear as they stared at Leaf and Gin. 

Leaf looked around at the people, but that only made them quickly run away faster. 

"Was it something I said?" He asked innocently, and Gin shrugged as he looked around also. 

Lena sighed as she hung her head while Kowa sighed as well. 

"Hey, Nii-san." Leaf said, and Gin looked over at his brother. 

"Yeah, what?" 

"We still haven't found out." 

"Good point." 

Lena and Kowa watched in confusion as the two faced each other, and they raised their fists quickly. 

Lena was about to swiftly kick them until they swung their fists down. 

"Jan-ken-po!" The two shouted in unison, and Lena fell back in surprise. 

Leaf and Gin gritted their teeth as they tied, and they started to play rapidly as Kowa helped Lena to her feet. 

"Jan-ken-po!" 

"Jan-ken-po!" 

"Jan-ken-" 

"Enough!" Lena shouted and kicked the two in the head, which only caused them to hit the ground hard and tumble away a few feet. 

"What were you guys even doing anyway?" She asked angrily as her vein pulsed lightly while Kowa sighed behind her. 

"We didn't finish seeing who would get the bigger piece of bread." Leaf and Gin said blankly, and Lena fell backwards in surprise. 

"That's why you did that?" She snapped angrily, and the two nodded innocently, but each received a hard kick to the head. 

Leaf groaned as he sat up while clutching his head, and Gin slowly pulled himself up as the two stared at Lena in pain. 

"That hurt…" They muttered in unison, and Lena let out a deep breath as she calmed down. 

"Now then…" She started to say, and Leaf and Gin both perked up as they stared at her. 

"You two are going to be repairing our house for us." She said as she pointed to the destroyed wall, and Leaf sweat dropped at what he had done. 

"Um… Sorry?" He said, but was silenced by Lena's glare. 

"But I didn't even do that… Nii-san did…" Gin muttered, but then paused as he looked over at Leaf. 

"Where is Light?" 

Leaf looked over at Gin with a small smirk, and he pointed behind him. 

"Baka-Light is probably lost." 

"Probably. We Coldbloods do have an awful sense of direction, right?" Gin said, and the two chuckled until Lena kicked them gently in the head. 

"How about you start fixing our house before catching up with each other?" She said calmly, and the two nodded in fear as they quickly went to work on fixing the wall.

* * *

Leaf slumped against the wall when they had finished, and Gin was panting heavily as Lena handed them both water. 

"Thanks for fixing the wall." She said kindly, and the two nodded as she left to give some water to Kowa. 

"She's kinda cute." Leaf said calmly, and Gin nodded in agreement. 

There was another moment of silence, and the two just sat in utter silence as they looked in different directions. 

"Do your best, Nii-san." Leaf said, and Gin nearly choked on the water as he stared at Leaf in shock. 

"W-What?" 

"What? I'm already married, so it's your turn." Leaf said calmly with a smile, and Gin glared angrily at him. 

"Just cause Mother likes you more than me, doesn't give you the right to state how she found you a wife before your older brother!" 

"You're only two days older than me!" 

"So?" 

"So there!" 

The two were quickly back on their feets as they glared at each other while trying to push the other away with their heads. 

They suddenly paused as they stared at each other, and then the two started to chuckle as they slumped back down to the floor. 

"It's energy wasting to fight against you cause you always lose." 

"Same here cause you never learn." 

The two smiled calmly as their veins pulsed angrily, and the two glared at each other with a smile before quickly stopping as Lena walked back into the room. 

"What did I miss?" She asked when she noticed the strange looks on the two brothers' faces. 

"Nothing…" They said in unison, and Lena raised an eyebrow at them. 

"Well, I guess we should…" Lena trailed off as a scream pierced the silence, and the three perked up at the sound of blood being spattered. 

Leaf and Gin quickly looked over at the window, and Lena didn't even get to blink as she was suddenly outside as Gin had lifted her and suddenly appeared outside the house as the Akuma rose into the air. 

"They're here!" Leaf said happily as he unsheathed the blade from his back, and Gin formed his katana from the water around his hand. 

"Maki." 

"Kikan Mizu." 

"Innocence Activate!"

* * *

**-sigh- Akuma... Oh well... -continues to fix wall- Why did I get sent to fix the wall? Lazy brothers...**


	46. The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 3

**Chapter 46- The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 3  
Author's Note: Here is part 3 of the Coldblood past. Let the curtain rise! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**In their world, only two things exist; the leaf and the rain.**

Lena stared in surprise at the two blades as Gin put her down onto the ground.

"Stay here." He said with a small smile, and he then disappeared along with Leaf as the Akuma looked over at Lena.

Lena gulped as the Akuma readied its cannons, but paused as Gin landed on top of it.

"Good afternoon!" He said happily before slicing the Akuma in two, and then flipping over to the others, which were sliced in half as well while Gin calmly jumped through the air.

Lena looked around to see Leaf calmly dodging the Akuma while slicing them as he swayed closer to them.

"This is boring…" He muttered as he swung his blade upward and black flames engulfed the Akuma.

Gin landed next to him, an the two grinned at the rest of the Akuma.

"You ready?"

"Duh, baka."

The two grinned again as they disappeared from view.

Lena looked around until she saw the two nearby while slashing Akuma in half.

"I found a human!" An Akuma said as it appeared behind Lena, and her eyes widened as she looked behind her at it.

"Time to eat!" It shouted, but suddenly exploded as Gin appeared behind it with his blade pointed at the other Akuma.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes…"

Gin smiled before nodding at Lena. "That's good." He muttered before flipping into the air.

Leaf appeared next to him in mid-air, and the two smirked down at the Akuma.

"This is tiring." They muttered in unison.

Leaf ducked a little as Gin twirled his blade around overhead to create a large blue ring of water above them, and Leaf grinned as Gin pushed him into the air.

"Good night, Akuma!" The two shouted as they jumped out of the way of the circle.

"Blizzard Wrath!" The two shouted in unison, and a pillar of ice appeared where the Akuma were.

Lena watched in amazement as the two landed on the ground while sheathing or dissolving their blades.

The ice shattered along with the Akuma as the two walked over to where Lena was sitting, and Gin helped her up.

"You still okay?"

"Yes, but where's my Grandfather?" Lena asked as she looked around, and Leaf and Gin both frowned as they looked away.

Lena looked at the two as Gin started to walk away. "We were only able to get you out in time." Leaf stated, and Lena's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"No…"

"It was you or him. The old guy seemed to want you to live more than himself." Leaf stated as he kicked at the ground, and Lena started to cry as she stared at the ground.

"Now what am I supposed to do…" She muttered, and Gin looked back at her calmly.

"Follow our family's motto." He stated, and Lena looked up at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Motto?"

Leaf let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, and Gin shot him a glare.

"The motto that only our family can use." He said while glaring at Leaf, and he walked back to Lena.

He held his hand out for her with a smile as she stared at him.

"Don't stop. Keep walking. Don't look back. Keep pressing forward." Gin stated calmly, and Lena lowered her head as she continued to cry.

"I'm personally amazed of how you memorized the motto with only hearing it once about 20 years ago, Nii-san." Leaf said with a chuckle, but was shot another glare by Gin.

Lena looked slightly up at Gin's hand, and she slowly took it.

Gin and Leaf looked down at her as she held onto Gin's hand.

"Help me up…" She muttered, and Gin gave a small smile as he did.

Lena was still crying as she dusted herself off, and she looked around at the town.

"Everyone else is dead too." Leaf said calmly, and he started to walk away as Gin smiled back at Lena.

"Let's go." He said, and Lena nodded slowly before beginning to walk behind him while still holding onto his hand.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they reached the edge of town, and Gin froze as he stared at Leaf.

Leaf stared back calmly, and he then smirked. "We're going to see Mother."

"EH!?"

The one who shouted wasn't Lena though; it was Gin.

Gin looked absolutely horrified as he stared at Leaf in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, but Leaf merely chuckled as he held his hand up in front of his mouth.

"Mother hates Nii-san, so if he goes back he will most likely be tortured." Leaf stated slyly, and Lena looked from one to the other in surprise.

"I really don't want to go there…" Gin muttered as he hung his head sadly, and Leaf chuckled happily.

"Too bad, Nii-san." He said with another grin, and Leaf then looked over at Lena.

He put his hand to his chin as he looked at Lena, and he then started to circle around her as she stared at Leaf in confusion.

"What's he doing?"

"It's best you didn't know…" Gin muttered sadly, and Lena looked at him in more confusion.

Leaf nodded once, and then went back to walking.

"Yep. Mother will like her." He said happily as he put his hands into his pockets.

Gin sighed as he started to walk forward too, and Lena walked behind Gin as she still held his hand.

* * *

"Of all of the ways to travel…" Leaf muttered bitterly as they rode in the back of a wagon. An old man drove the wagon with a horse in front as they made their way up a trail toward a group of mountains.

"Well what other way is there? We can't warp there cause of Lena." Gin stated blankly, and Lena looked confused again as she was sitting down next to Gin with her legs to her chest.

"I know that, but couldn't we have taken a different way?"

"What other way do you have in mind?" Gin asked bluntly, and Leaf went silent as there was no other fast way.

The wagon slowed down as it reached nearer the mountains, and Leaf leaned back to see the old man.

"Why'd we stop?"

"I ain't going anywhere near them mountains." The old man said, and Leaf grumbled as he jumped off the side, and Gin helped Lena down from the back.

The old man quickly turned the wagon around and made a break for it so he could get away from the mountains faster.

"What was that about?" Lena asked, but was ignored as the two quickly changed the subject.

"So, Lena, right?" Leaf asked, and Lena nodded calmly.

"Here's what will happen." Leaf said as they walked toward the mountains.

"We're going to our home. We are meeting our Mother who can be very aggressive. Try not to get on her nerves, and always do what she says." Leaf stated, and Gin nodded in agreement.

"A-And what happens if you don't?" Lena asked slightly scared from what Leaf said. "She'll start throwing very sharp objects at you." The two stated bluntly, and Lena froze in shock, but kept moving as they reached a long mountain path.

They made their way through the path, and Lena looked up to see a large gate in front of them.

She squinted at the writing above the door, but she couldn't read it as it was in a different language.

"Um… What language is that?" She asked, but the two changed the subject again.

"I wonder where Light is?" They muttered in unison, and Lena sighed as her question was forgotten.

"Oi, Master Leaf and Gin are back!"

"What they are!?" The voices shouted, and the brothers sighed in unison as two people jumped down from on top of the gate.

Lena flinched as she looked up at the two large men, and they grinned down at the three.

"Master Leaf! Master Gin! I see you brought Light's new wife." One of the men said with a grin, and Lena's eyes widened in surprise.

"What!?"

It wasn't Lena who shouted again, but it was Gin again.

The two men chuckled at him happily. "Come on, Master Gin. You really think you would get a wife?"

"Kuso! I'm the oldest, remember!?" Gin snapped as he fumed at the two, and Lena then noticed how Gin didn't really look that strong.

_'He can use a sword, I guess. But he doesn't look all that strong…' _Lena thought, and Gin turned around and pointed at her.

"Who are you calling wimpy!?" He snapped angrily, and Lena froze as she stared at Gin.

"How did you!?"

"We can read minds. It's nothing special." Leaf stated calmly as Gin went back to fuming at the two large men.

Lena looked at the two in surprise, but then sighed as they watched Gin fuming.

"Seriously? You really thought Mistress would let her be your wife?" One of the men asked, and Gin and Lena went scarlet in unison.

Leaf simply chuckled as he held his hand in front of his mouth again. "That's a good point, Nii-san. If you're so mad about Baka-Light getting her, then you must want her for your wife seeing as you are the only other one yet to be married." Leaf stated slyly, and Gin's veins pulsed angrily as he glared at the three while Lena just stared speechless at them all.

"I must admit though. She is quite cute." The men said with a smirk, but froze as Gin had suddenly grabbed their wrists and flipped them to the ground.

Lena froze again as she saw the ground crack, and Gin looked back at her.

"Now can you call me wimpy?" He asked sarcastically, and then walked over to the gate.

Leaf sighed as he checked the men, and he grumbled as they were unconscious.

Gin opened the gate shortly after, and Leaf calmly walked inside while Gin walked behind him with Lena.

"Welcome home, you two." Someone said, and the three looked over by a nearby tree to see a red haired guy calmly chewing on an apple.

"Oh, Light. You weren't lost after all." Leaf said calmly, and Light smirked as he saw Lena.

Lena gave a small smile back, but was pushed forward by Gin as he stared at Light coldly.

Light smirked again as he took another bite of his apple, and he then grinned at Gin.

"I'll see you two later then when my wedding is planned." Light said as he tossed the apple core behind him, and then walked off while Lena stared after him.

"He's being married?"

"No, he is not as long as I'm here." Gin said angrily, and Lena stared at him in confusion.

"Nii-san is jealous." Leaf said happily, and Gin glared angrily at him.

"I am not!" He shouted, but froze as they came to a large building in front of them.

Lena looked up at the tall building, and almost fell back as she tried to see the top.

"How come we couldn't see it before entering that gate?" She asked, but her question was forgotten as the front doors swung open, and Leaf and Gin quickly bowed as someone walked outside.

Lena slowly bowed as well, and the person smiled at them.

"You may stop."

Leaf and Gin quickly straightened up as Lena slowly followed suite.

Lena flinched as she stared at the person, and she gulped nervously.

The person in front of them had long gleaming black hair as she wore traditional robes while her hair was tied by a bow.

_'She's beautiful…'_

"Welcome to Coldblood Mansion." She said as she bowed to Lena politely.

Lena nodded as she bowed too, and the woman giggled at Lena's reaction.

"I am Aura Coldblood. I am the Mistress of this place after my husband's death. You may call me Aura if you wish."

"Yes, ma'am." Lena said politely, and Aura smiled as she looked at Leaf and Gin.

"Now then… What do I owe the pleasure of one of your more _scarce _appearances, Gin?" She asked, but put a lot of emphasize on scarce.

Gin gulped as he bowed again, and he started to sweat lightly.

"I was busy…"

"Busy with what?"

"… Things…"

Aura smiled as Gin continued to bow, and she then waved her hand, and Gin quickly stood back up.

"So you were out trying to find the one who killed your father…" Aura muttered as she had read Gin's mind while talking to him, and he nodded slowly.

Aura closed her eyes, and Lena stared in confusion until Gin suddenly fell back with a large knife in his head.

Lena stared in shock as Gin fell back, but shattered when he hit the ground.

"How many times must I tell you not to go looking!?" Aura snapped as Gin peeked out from behind Leaf.

"I'm sorry, Mother…" Gin muttered, and Lena was very confused as she stared at where Gin had fallen, and where he was standing behind Leaf.

"How?"

"Coldblood Technique: Mirror Image. Gin's a master of it." Leaf stated calmly as Gin walked out from behind Leaf slowly.

Lena nodded slowly, and Aura smiled as she walked over to Lena.

"Please come inside for dinner." She said as she led Lena inside, and the two brothers followed closely.

* * *

Lena stared in awe at the large dining room that put the future Black Order's one to shame.

"Please sit." Aura said as she motioned to the chair on her right, and Lena quickly sat down.

Gin sat down next to Lena, and Leaf sat across as he rested his elbows on the table and started to play with his knife.

Light was smiling as he sat down across from Lena.

The food was brought out shortly after, and Lena stared puzzled at the food as it came out.

"Um… May I ask?"

"These are Japanese dishes." Aura stated as she read Lena's mind again, and Lena nodded.

"So you are…"

"We are a Japanese family, yes." Aura said calmly as she started to eat.

Lena nodded to herself as she started to eat, but soon found it quite difficult.

She tried to use the chopsticks she was given, but failed again.

Suddenly, another pair of chopsticks took her food, and raised it to her mouth.

Lena looked over to see Gin using two sets of chopsticks as he ate with the set in his right hand and the left hand held the ones in front of Lena's mouth.

Lena smiled as she ate the food, and Leaf grinned as he watched Gin calmly help Lena eat without looking from his food.

Aura and Light were watching as while, but each with a different reaction.

Aura was smiling slightly as she ate her food, and Light was bitterly glaring at Gin.

After dinner was finished, the four all sat as Aura calmly wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Lena was looking around at the things even she didn't know what they did.

"All of these things were created by our family." Aura stated as she had read Lena's mind yet again, and Lena nodded as she looked at the staircase nearby.

"You could probably call our family one of the great future." Aura said as she smiled calmly at Lena.

"Our family mainly created these items to help make life easier for people, but the ideas were frowned upon." Leaf stated calmly as he leaned back in his chair while his katana was leaned against the table.

Lena nodded as she understood, and she went back to looking around.

Aura smiled again as she motioned for attention, and the four looked over at her.

"Now it is time for what I bet one of us has been wanting for a long time." Aura said, and Light grinned as he started to get excited.

Aura looked over at Lena, and put her hand on Lena's.

"You see, Lena. Our tradition is to marry our sons or daughters by picking one for them ourselves. It means you are now a member of our family after you marry." Aura stated, and Lena slowly nodded.

"You can't say no I'm afraid though." Aura added before Lena could ask.

Lena nodded as she looked at the three boys, and Leaf grinned as he made a little 'x' in the air.

"I'm already married, so good thing for you." He said as he leaned back more in his chair calmly.

Light was happily sitting in his chair as he waited for Aura to point to him so he could marry Lena.

Aura smiled at Light, and then raised her hand calmly.

The four stared at her hand as she then calmly pointed to Light.

"Lena will be married to…" Aura started to say as Light beamed happily while Gin scowled.

"Gin." Aura stated, and Light 's jaw dropped as Gin nearly fell back onto the floor in surprise.

Lena had turned scarlet again as she looked at the table while Gin tried to balance himself again.

He stared at Aura in shock as she calmly smiled back at him.

Aura calmly stood up from her chair, and then turned toward the staircase.

"I will see you all tomorrow morning." She said, and the three brothers all quickly stood up to bow.

"Yes, ma'am!" They said as Lena was still staring at the table in shock.

Leaf gave a low whistle when Aura left the room, and Gin scowled at Leaf.

Light was positively fuming at Gin as he glared lividly at him.

"How did that happen!? I was the favorite to marry next!" He said, and Gin shrugged as he looked down at Lena.

She glanced up at him, and managed a small smile which Gin returned.

Light turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room while Leaf put his katana back on his back before walking toward the staircase.

"Have a great night you two." He said with a wave, and Gin nodded.

Lena slowly stood up still red in the face as she looked at Gin.

"N-Now what?"

"Tomorrow, Mother will do it formally, and that'll be it." Gin said quietly as he turned slightly red, and Lena stared at him before smiling.

Gin caught her smile, but looked away as he turned redder.

"So where do I sleep?" Lena asked, and Gin froze mentally.

He started to frantically look around as Lena stared at him in curiosity.

"I-I guess… You'll have to sleep… with me…" Gin muttered turning very red, but Lena just smiled as she took his hand.

"Okay then." She said with a smile, and Gin looked at her smile slightly surprised before smiling himself.

* * *

**Okay, so that's part 3. One more part to go!  
**


	47. The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 4

**Chapter 47- The Hand Of The Grim Reaper 4  
Author's Note: Okay, I'll admit some things. One, I cried while typing this. Two, not including this chapter there are four more chapters left in the story, and, three, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sadness drowns the world in rain like he did when he lost her.**

The next morning, Lena opened her eyes to stare at Gin who was lying beside her as he snored silently.

She smiled happily as she sat up while the sun flooded into the room from the cracked window.

Lena looked around the damaged room as Gin slowly woke up.

He blinked twice, and then jumped back as he pointed at Lena.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What were you doing!?" He stammered, but then remembered what he himself had said.

"Oh, never mind." He muttered as he sat down next to Lena, and she smiled over at him.

She slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder, and he blushed as she stared at the floor calmly.

"We should get downstairs." Gin said quickly as he stood up, and then dragged Lena out of his room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Enjoy your night?" Leaf asked slyly as the two sat down at the large table, and Gin glared angrily at Leaf while Light glared at Gin lividly.

"Good morning." Aura said as she walked down the stairs, and the three quickly stood up to bow to her.

Aura smiled calmly as she sat down to the table, and the three sat back down as the food came out.

After breakfast, the four sat as Aura calmly finished her food.

"Now, Lena. It's quite simple." Aura started to say as she wiped her mouth, and then she pointed to Lena's locket.

"In our family, you must only give something of value to your husband or wife. In this case, it would be your locket." Aura stated, and Lena nodded as she slowly took her locket off, and looked over at Gin who wasn't even looking at her.

Lena smiled as she put the locket on top of his hand, and he looked over at her as she smiled back.

Gin slowly took the locket, and put it around his neck while the others watched him.

When he had the locket around his neck, Aura nodded. "There we are. You two are now married."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Leaf said with a smirk as Light continued to fume angrily at Gin.

Aura smiled as she stood from the table, and she then looked at Lena.

"Now it's time for us to-"

"Mistress!"

Everyone in the dining room looked over at the door as the two men ran inside quickly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aura asked, and the large men pointed behind them.

"T-There's someone at the gate, but he…" The two stopped talking as two loud bangs echoed in the room, and the men fell to the ground as someone stood behind them with a revolver in their hand while a lit cigarette was held between his teeth.

"My bad. I meant to shoot the woman." He muttered as he stepped over the two men, and Leaf, Light, and Gin quickly readied themselves.

The man chuckled as he blew smoke out of his mouth with a grin. "You are all very naughty to fight against the Duke like this." He said with a grin, and Aura narrowed her eyes at the row of crosses on the man's forehead.

"Who are you?" She asked, and the man chuckled again as he readied his revolver.

"I'm the Noah of Time. Call me Gearz." Gearz said as he pointed the revolver at Aura.

Gin was faster as he swiftly slashed at Gearz, but missed as Gearz calmly leaned back to dodge the slash.

He flipped back outside, and leaf and Light quickly followed as Gin looked back at Lena while Aura slowly followed Leaf and Light.

"Lena…" Gin muttered, and Lena smiled as she walked over to him.

"I don't understand what's going on… But promise me you'll be safe." She said as she put leaned against Gin with her arms between her chest and his and her head against his shoulder.

Gin gave a small smile as he nodded, and he then turned away after patting Lena on the head.

"Of course I will be." He said, and then ran outside with Lena smiling after him.

She walked over to where Aura was watching from the doorway, and the two watched as Leaf, Light, and Gin faced Gearz who had several Akuma behind him.

"Kill them."

* * *

Leaf quickly unsheathed and activated his Innocence as the Akuma charged at him.

Light's bracelet glowed as the earth rose up toward his hand. "My Innocence can let me control nature. You Akuma are nothing to me!" Light shouted as he destroyed some Akuma, and grinned as more came.

Gin was already in combat with Gearz as he slashed at the Noah while Gearz calmly dodged while punching at Gin.

"Hehehehe, are we having fun?" A voice asked from above, and everyone froze as they all looked up into the smiling face of none other than the Earl.

"Ah, Earl. You're ruining my fun." Gearz said with a sigh as the Earl descended to the ground.

"You can go play with those other two." Earl said as he stared at Gin.

"Hai, hai." Gearz said as he made his way toward where Leaf was.

"Why are you here, Earl?" Gin asked as the Earl chuckled at him.

"I had a thought that one of your Innocence is the Heart." He stated as he swung Lero to bring out his sword.

Gin smirked as his katana materialized from water. Over by where Leaf was, Gearz fired at Leaf, but missed as Leaf ducked quickly.

"So you can travel time?"

"That's right."

"It explains those two things you have with you then." Leaf said as he stared at the cigarette and revolver.

Gearz grinned as he fired at Leaf again.

* * *

Two hours later, they were all still fighting except for Light who had been shot by Gearz when he attacked the Noah.

Leaf was panting heavily as Gearz looked perfectly fine.

"Kuso… I bet you froze your time so you couldn't age, tire, or change." Leaf said, and Gearz nodded with a smirk as he reloaded his revolver again.

Over by the Earl, the two were still fighting as they slashed at each other over and over again.

Gin kicked off of the ground, and then slashed down at the Earl as the Earl slashed upward.

Their blades collided, and Gin quickly jumped back as he panted heavily.

"Man, for a fatty you sure are good…"

"I'm not fat." The Earl said as he smiled at Gin, and Gin smirked as he straightened up.

"Okay, now let's…" Gin and Leaf froze as a single bang echoed again, and the two looked back to see Aura slumped down against the wall while Lena hid behind the wall.

The Earl and Gearz chuckled as blood rolled down Aura's forehead, and Gearz calmly blew the smoke away from his revolver.

Gin and Leaf gritted their teeth angrily as they glared back at their opponents.

Leaf readied his blade at Gearz, and then appeared in front of the Noah.

"Twilight Key: Blade Of Foresight!" Leaf shouted, and Gearz flinched as Leaf slashed upward at the Noah.

The Noah's chest was slashed as he fell away a few feet, and Leaf staggered as he tried to catch his breath.

Gin jumped back to dodge the Earl's sword, but the Earl quickly lunged at Gin with his blade.

"Tch…" Gin muttered as he blocked the Earl's blade, but froze as the Earl sent his fist into Gin's stomach.

"Hehehehehe…" The Earl muttered happily as he flung Gin away a few feet.

Gin landed on his knees as he skidded along the ground, but he froze as a large shadow loomed over him.

The Earl laughed happily as a small ball formed in his hand, and he swung the ball at Gin.

Gin gritted his teeth weakly as he tried to dodge, but his energy was gone as the ball neared him

Blood rolled down Gin's face as he stared up in surprise as the Earl also stared in surprise.

The Earl grinned as he pulled his hand out of Lena as she had ran in front of Gin to protect him.

Lena fell back, and Gin weakly caught her as she landed on his knees.

"Are… you okay, Gin?" Lena muttered weakly as she smiled at him.

"Lena…" Gin muttered as the Earl chuckled before walking toward where Leaf was catching his breath.

"Why did you…" Gin muttered, but stopped as Lena raised her hand to his cheek, and stroked it as she smiled at him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" She muttered, and Gin was silent as he stared at Lena.

"Gin… Please find my sister, and tell I'm sorry…" Lena muttered as she put her hand on Gin's neck.

"I'm glad… I got to love before I die… Thank you, Gin… Promise me that… you'll… never forgot me…" Lena said slowly, and a tear fell onto her face as Gin started to cry.

"As if anyone could forgot you…" He muttered, and Lena smiled sweetly.

"It may only have been a few hours, but I still loved the time I had with you…" Lena said as she rubbed Gin's neck slowly.

"Lena…"

"I… I love you… Gin…" Lena muttered, and she lifted her head weakly to Gin's.

She weakly kissed him on the lips as he stared back at her while crying.

The next moment, Lena slowly fell back to his knees as her eyes dimmed, and her heart stopped.

"Lena…" Gin muttered as he stared down at her, and he then placed his head on hers as he cried.

"Damn you…" He muttered quietly, and the Earl stopped to look behind him.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU, EARL!" Gin shouted, and the Earl froze as he suddenly was pushed back as Gin stood up slowly while water formed around his right hand.

"Kikan Mizu. Synchronize." Gin said as the water enveloped his right arm, and spread to his left arm.

The Earl's eyes widened as Gin stared at him with an emotionless glare.

Suddenly, the Earl looked down to see Gin impaling him with a large blade.

"You…" The Earl muttered as over where Leaf was, Gearz grimaced as he looked over at the Earl, and the Noah then disappeared into the ground without anyone else noticing.

"I'll be back…" The Earl muttered as Gin stared ahead emotionlessly.

"I'll be back! Count on it!" The Earl shouted as he disappeared into the air, and Gin calmly turned back around, and walked over to where Lena's body was lying.

"Leaf." Gin said, and Leaf perked up as he walked over to Gin.

"Yeah?" He asked sadly, and Gin lowered his head so his eyes were concealed.

"Go get me the scroll." Gin said, and Leaf froze as he stared at Gin.

"W-What!?"

"Just get me it."

"Okay…"

Leaf ran off toward the mansion as Gin bent down to lift Lena with his Innocence still activated.

He walked over to the center of the clearing, and he then fell to his knees as he stared at Lena while he started to cry again.

* * *

Later, Leaf walked back outside to see that Light and Aura had been buried, and Gin was finishing burying Lena.

"I brought it, Nii-san." Leaf muttered as he walked over and handed a scroll to Gin.

Gin took the scroll as he stood up, and then deactivated his Innocence.

Gin slowly opened the scroll to reveal a large pattern written in black ink.

"Put it on me."

"Nii-san?"

"Do it."

Leaf sighed as he looked at Lena's grave and then at Gin. "You want to kill the Earl for good, right?"

"Yes."

"… Fine." Leaf pressed the pattern against Gin's back, and then grimaced as the scroll glowed once, and Leaf then removed the scroll from Gin's back.

Gin walked over to the nearby pond, and he took his shirt off to reveal half of the pattern imprinted his back.

"Nii-san… Why did you only put half?"

"The Coldblood Emblem has the power to make the person imprinted with it live for around 14000 years, right? Which is why it was sealed away."

"yes, so why half?"

"I think 7000 should be enough to find and kill the Earl again when he comes back." Leaf stated as he smirked at Gin.

Gin put his shirt back on, and he then looked over at Leaf. "I see… Thank you, Nii-san."

* * *

_Two Years Ago From Present Time_

"Gin?" Kiki muttered as Gin jumped toward the large growing black ball.

Gin stopped as he reached the edge of the black ball, and he watched as it sent smoke everywhere.

He watched for a little while before perking up.

Gin's katana appeared from his hand, and he quickly jumped into the air as he stared down below at the floating figure with the Noahs near him.

"I found you… Earl!" Gin shouted as he slashed downward, and the Earl looked around as he swiftly brought his sword out, and blocked Gin's.

"Oh… It's you! The one who defeated me last time! How are you still alive?" The Earl wondered out loud, but chuckled as he and the Noah disappeared, and Gin landed on the ground as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Damn you, Earl…"

"Lenalee!"

Gin's eyes widened as he looked through the smoke as several voices shouted.

"Allen!"

"Lavi!"

"Krory!"

"Lenalee Lee!"

"Kanda!"

Gin straightened up as he continued to look over at where the voices were coming from, and he then dissolved his katana as he turned away.

"How ironic… Lena's sister's descendant is here…" Gin muttered as he appeared near Kiki.

"Kiki, go get everyone."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for me revenge."

_End Of Flashbacks_

* * *

Gin walked down the hallway of the tower as he stared ahead of him. 

_I need to go to Lenalee!_

"Allen… You ruined my revenge by defeating the Earl yourself." He muttered as he fingered Lena's locket in his hand. 

_No… _

Gin smiled to himself as he put his hands into his pockets, and he then started to chuckle. 

_Let me go! _

The rain poured outside as Gin turned the corner. "I told you personally not to interfere with my revenge by telling you in your dream, but you didn't listen to me." Gin muttered to himself as he grinned mysteriously. 

_No!_

The image of Allen reaching toward the water, and the hand grabbing his before he could reach the surface flashed through Gin's mind as he chuckled. 

_Who… are you?_

"If only you knew what I could have done to you then, Allen. I guess I should have stopped you for good back then, but I guess you didn't take the hint…" Gin muttered as he slowly started to dissolve into water vapor.

"Well… It's time for me to show you what you're messing with, boy."

* * *

**Q.Q WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -cough- Sorry... So, Gin was the one who grabbed Allen at that time... Hehehe...**

**It's time for Gin's fight...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Night is reaching its end as Allen and the others now face against Gin Coldblood. However, Gin isn't out of secrets to show the group, and his greatest secret might just destroy them all.**


	48. The Other Pierrot 1

**Chapter 48- The Other Pierrot 1  
Author's Note: It's time for the final battle of the fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**One blessed with Judgment, the other blessed with Love. The two are same yet different.**

Allen and the others looked around the roof as they started to get soaked by the rain.

"We should head back inside before anyone finds us." Komui said, and they were about to turn around until a sudden chuckling sound could be heard.

**"Congratulations on making it this far." **

Everyone froze as the rain halted where it was, and it all started to move toward one spot in front of the group.

The rain started to form a figure, and everyone watched as Gin materialized from the water.

"Gin…" Allen muttered angrily as Gin smirked at him calmly.

"Hello, and good-bye."

"Good-bye to you!"

Allen quickly put Lenalee down, and then activated his Innocence as Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Milly did also.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

"Gouraiten!"

"Kami no Rai!"

"Edge End!"

Lavi, Kanda, Milly, and Allen shouted as Krory hung back to not get hit himself.

Their attacks flew at Gin as he just calmly stood there.

"Heh."

All of the attacks blasted a large dent into the tower as the energy slowly disappeared.

"Did we get him?" Lavi wondered out, but his answer came as three snake-like threads of water suddenly rushed by Lavi, Kanda, and Allen and impaled Krory, Milly, and Komui.

"Krory!"

"Milly!"

"Nii-san!"

"Che…"

Lenalee held onto her brother as his leg bled badly.

Krory and Milly were hit in the chest though as they had a small hole in their side.

Komui weakly looked down at his leg in confusion, and he then weakly tried to sit up with Lenalee's help.

_'Why did he miss me? If he hit Krory and Milly perfectly, then how come he missed me? It's almost like he meant to miss my chest…' _

_'Yes, I did.' _

Komui's eyes widened as he looked over at where Gin was standing on the edge of the dent in the tower.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he raised his hammer again, and Kanda readied Mugen while Allen poised his claw to attack.

Gin calmly smiled however as he watched the three brace themselves.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Nigentou: Hakka Tourou!"

"Cross Grave!" The three shouted as they attacked Gin, but froze Gin's body suddenly shattered.

Everyone still awake looked at where Gin had been as their eyes widened.

"Purity Rain." A voice from above said calmly, and the three looked up just in time to dodge three large torrents of water from above.

Gin snickered happily as he calmly sat in mid-air.

"Damn him…" Allen muttered as he looked back up, and the three looked at each other before nodding.

Lavi and Allen jumped to a different spot while Kanda stayed in the same position.

"Oh? Trying something new?" Gin asked as the three readied themselves.

"Gouraiten!"

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

"Edge End!"

Their attacks fused together, and it created a large pillar of energy exactly where Gin was in mid-air.

The three started to pant as they used a lot of energy for that, and Lavi grinned to himself. "That should have done it."

"Too bad it didn't."

Lavi's, Kanda's, and Allen's eyes widened as they quickly looked up to see Gin still floating in mid-air except he looked different.

"Kikan Mizu. Synchronize." Gin said as the water enveloped his left and right arms as well as around his neck and shoulders.

Gin grinned as everyone below him froze at the sight of him.

"Let me tell you a story." Gin said as his raised his left and right hands.

_There was once two pierrots both alike._

_One chased love and the other was blight._

_The two wanted to prove which one was right._

_So in the end they both had a great fight._

_The white ghost that chased Auguste._

Gin's grin widened as he saw the shocked faces below him.

Gin flexed his left hand, which was in the form of a black claw as his right hand glowed white.

Allen was silent as they all stared up at Gin while he reached for the mask on his face.

Gin pulled the mask off his face, and let it hang around his neck as he grinned down at them.

"I am the white ghost who chased Auguste." Gin stated as he flexed his claw, and slowly landed in front of the group.

Lavi and Kanda readied their weapons quickly, but Allen didn't as he couldn't even think at the moment.

"That's…"

"Yes, boy. This is the original Crown Clown." Gin stated as he raised his claw to his face and smirked as Kanda and Lavi charged at him.

Before anyone could even blink though, Gin suddenly appeared behind Lavi and Kanda, and he grinned as he snapped his fingers once, and Lavi and Kanda's chest were sliced.

Blood scattered everywhere as Lavi and Kanda fell to the tower's roof, and Allen slowly raised his claw at Gin.

"Who exactly are you?"

"You don't remember me? Think back to the lake of the black moon." Gin said, and Allen paused before his eyes widened.

"You were…"

"Hehehehe… That was quick."

"You were the one who stopped me from getting to Lenalee!" Allen shouted as he swung his claw at Gin, but flinched as Gin blocked it with the back of his claw.

"Do you want to know some things, Allen?" Gin asked as Allen tried to make his claw reach Gin, but failed.

"One, you killed the Earl, which was my revenge. Two, the only reason I stopped you was so you wouldn't get in the way of my revenge." Gin stated bitterly as he suddenly pushed Allen's claw back with a grin.

"Here's something for ya!" Gin said happily, and Allen braced himself for Gin's claw, but it never came.

Allen's eyes widened as Gin impaled Allen's chest with his right hand.

"Right hand for the humans. Left hand for the Akuma. You may know what the left hand does, but the right hand is powerful as well." Gin stated as he pulled his hand out of Allen's chest, and Allen looked down to see no sign of any damage.

"You will feel the pain, but it's not real." Gin stated as he pointed his right hand at Allen.

"You see, Allen. We may both have the same form, but unlike Nella, I have different powers." Gin stated as he held his right hand up, and the large blade appeared in it.

Allen froze as he saw that the sword looked just like his own, and he narrowed his eyes as he saw that Gin still had both of his arms.

"This is the difference between a copy and the original!" Gin shouted happily as he swung down, and a large blast of light cut into the tower as Allen was sent over the edge.

"Bye-bye, Allen." Gin said with a smirk as he watched Allen fall down toward the ground at the base of the tower.

"ALLEN-KUN!"

* * *

**I bet none of you saw that coming?**

**Part 2 is next...**

**Next Chapter Preview: With Allen falling down the tower, only Lenalee is able to fight as Gin's secret is that he is the original white ghost. Can she handle Gin on her own, or will she need some help?**


	49. The Other Pierrot 2

**Chapter 49- The Other Pierrot 2  
Author's Note: Things are getting good... Time to start the countdown! 2 more chapters left after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**He is the Pierrot. Opposite of the Earl. He won't stop until his revenge is done.**

Lenalee quickly ran to the edge of the tower, and she peered down to see Allen's falling body.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee muttered as she started to cry, and Gin smirked as he looked back at Lavi and Kanda's bodies.

"Well, that was disappointing. None of the three survived." Gin said as he smirked, but then leaned to the side to dodge Lenalee's foot as she invocated her Innocence.

Gin looked over at her calmly as she gritted her teeth angrily at him.

Gin jumped back as Lenalee slammed her foot toward him, and he raised his claw calmly.

The white surrounding his neck quickly detached to thread-like as it wrapped around the edge of the tower so Gin could balance himself.

"Are you mad?" Gin asked as Lenalee kicked at him again, but was blocked by Gin's right hand.

Lenalee swiftly brought her other leg up, and slammed her heel into Gin's chin.

"That hurt a little…" Gin said as he smirked at Lenalee before jumping back again.

Lenalee glared coldly at Gin as she clenched her fists angrily.

Gin chuckled lightly before leaning to the side again to dodge Lenalee's foot.

"You won't save Allen if you keep attacking me." Gin stated as he started to calmly dodge Lenalee's kicks like Kiki did earlier.

Lenalee ignored him as she rapidly kicked at him.

Gin let out a slight sigh before grabbing Lenalee's leg, and tossing her backwards toward Komui.

Lenalee steadied herself as she glared at Gin, and she then swiftly swung her leg at him.

Gin calmly blocked her leg with the back of his claw as he happily smiled at Lenalee.

"Don't be so angry." He said, but Lenalee ignored him as she brought her leg up again and slammed her foot into his face.

"I said, don't be so angry." Gin said from behind Lenalee's foot as the mask had blocked it with ease.

Lenalee flinched as Gin grabbed her leg, and calmly tossed her backwards again.

"Honestly, you get the same look Lena did when she got mad at me." Gin said as he scratched his cheek with a nervous grin while Lenalee continued to glare at him.

"Lena…" Komui muttered as he watched Lenalee attack Gin over and over again while the Chief leaned Kanda and Lavi's bodies against each other while Milly and Krory were also slumped nearby.

Gin smiled as he glanced back at Komui, and he then suddenly appeared behind the Chief.

Komui's eyes widened as Gin happily smiled at him. "Hello, Komui."

"Stay away from him!" Lenalee shouted as she kicked at Gin, but he swiftly grabbed her foot with his right hand, and threw her into Komui.

The two fell to the floor as Gin smiled down at them. "Please calm down. Getting angry is quite useless." Gin said as Lenalee glared angrily up at him, but froze as Gin suddenly had his claw at her throat.

"I said… calm down." He repeated seriously as he stared at Lenalee.

Lenalee continued to glare at Gin, but Komui put his arm around Lenalee to protect her.

Gin smiled again as he withdrew his claw from Lenalee's throat, and he calmly stared down at the two.

"You seem to know that name, Komui." Gin said, and Komui perked up as he looked at Gin slowly.

"Lena… I read some of the history books the Bookmen wrote, and her name was in one. She was mine and Lenalee's ancestor." Komui stated, and Lenalee looked at her brother in surprise.

Gin nodded calmly while Komui raised an eyebrow toward Gin. "So how do you know of her?"

Gin's smile vanished instantly, and he sighed as he put his right arm under his left as he clicked his one of his clawed fingers against his head.

"That's a good question. Does the answer, she was my wife count?" Gin asked sarcastically, and Komui and Lenalee's eyes widened as they stared at Gin in shock.

"W-What…!?"

"Lena Lee was my wife for about 12 hours." Gin stated calmly as he continued to click his finger against his head while he looked around almost bored-like.

Komui was speechless as Lenalee fingers twitched as curled her fists tightly.

Gin let out a sad sigh as he noticed Lenalee's fists, and he then pointed his claw at her.

A soft white glow appeared at the tip of his claw as he moved it closer to Lenalee.

"Didn't I say to calm down?" He asked calmly, and Lenalee glared at him angrily.

"Heaven's Compass: North's Crime!"

Gin suddenly shattered as the needles shot through him, and Lenalee and Komui looked over to see Bookman standing on the edge of the tower.

"Sorry I'm late. Miranda got lost, so I was sent to find her." Bookman stated as he put his hands in his sleeves while walking toward them.

He eyed Gin constantly while he walked over to Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Milly.

He quickly checked them, and he gave a short nod. "They'll be fine." He said, and Komui sighed in relief but then remembered Gin.

"Another one, huh? Oh well." Gin said as he appeared behind Bookman, but jumped away as Bookman quickly shot needles at him.

"So you are the brat who did this all?" Bookman asked as he kept his hand pointed at Gin.

"Speak carefully, or I'll hit you with another needle like that last one." Bookman added as Gin slowly straightened up.

"Ya mean this needle?" Gin asked as he held up several needles, and Bookman's eyes widened before being hit away by a small ball of water from Gin's right hand.

"Bookman!" Komui said as he looked over, and relaxed as Bookman had landed safely.

"So one more Exorcist comes to fight? Big deal."

"Get away from Lenalee!"

Gin glanced behind him as his sword appeared in his right hand again, and he swung it downward as Allen suddenly slashed at him with his sword.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said relieved, and Bookman nodded.

"I saved him from falling before getting up here. I have excellent timing, I guess." Bookman stated, and Lenalee slowly relaxed as Gin and Allen jumped away from each other.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" Allen asked as he returned his sword to his left arm, and Lenalee nodded with a smile.

"Now that you're here I am." She said sweetly, and Allen turned slightly red as Komui and Bookman stared at Lenalee in surprise.

Gin just happily chuckled as his sword dissolved, and Allen braced himself.

"You truly are a lucky one, Allen." Gin muttered as he lowered his claw calmly.

Allen remained silent as he readied his claw.

"I guess you win though." Gin said as he held up his right hand, and a small black ball started to form in front of his palm as he slightly clenched his fingers inward.

"Here's ya gift." Gin said as the ball crackled with purple streaks of electricity, and Allen braced himself.

"What's he doing?" Komui asked slowly, and Bookman narrowed his eyes at the small black orb in front of Gin's hand.

"I don't know myself…" He muttered, and Gin grinned as his arm started to vibrate slightly.

"Here's what my right arm can do… Judgment!" Gin shouted, and the large black beam erupted from the small orb, and it shot out toward Allen.

The beam took another chunk of the tower off, and Gin watched as the smoke cleared, and Allen stood in the same spot as he had his sword in front of him impaled into the tower.

"You deflected it? Amazing." Gin said as he lowered his right hand, and Allen quickly took his sword out of the tower, and swiftly appeared in front of Gin before slashing down at him.

Gin smirked as blocked the sword with his claw, and Allen gritted his teeth as he quickly brought the sword back into his right arm, and he then slashed at Gin with his claw.

Gin calmly deflected Allen's attacks over and over again.

"You seem to be pretty good with your left hand, Allen."

"Too bad you still don't know how to use your right."

Gin grinned at Allen's silence, and he then grabbed Allen's claw with his right hand, and chuckled as he slashed Allen's chest with his claw.

Allen gritted his teeth as he jumped back, and the mask slowly returned to behind his neck as it had blocked Gin's claw.

Allen and Gin stared at each other as they readied their claws, but Allen suddenly fell forward as he hit the floor.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted as she quickly ran over to where Allen was laying, and Gin stared down at him calmly.

"You're done fighting, huh? Pity." Gin muttered as he looked over at Komui and Bookman.

"I guess I'll just continue with my job then." He said, and Bookman quickly unraveled his scroll, but stopped as Gin's right hand impaled his chest.

"Too slow." Gin said as he suddenly impaled Komui's chest with his right hand as well, and then jumped into the air, and landed between Lenalee and Allen.

Lenalee glared at Gin angrily as they were about 10 feet away from each other, and Gin calmly smirked as if he did nothing wrong.

"Move."

"No."

"I said move!" Lenalee shouted as she kicked at Gin, but suddenly stopped as she then noticed Komui and Bookman's condition.

"Nii-san…" She muttered, and Gin sighed as he scratched his head calmly.

"That's too bad…" He muttered, and then swiftly grabbed Lenalee's arm, and threw her down to Allen.

"Now that I'm done getting you to be the last ones, the new Adam and Eve have been found."

* * *

**It's time for the climax!! The end of Gin's fight! Will it end good, or bad? You'll find out...**

**Next Chapter Preview: The fight is over, the outcome wasn't seen, and Lenalee lost once again to the same person she hates.**


	50. The Other Pierrot 3

**Chapter 50- The Other Pierrot 3  
Author's Note: Thus ends the fight with Gin, but still enjoy it none the less.**

* * *

**Dawn shines on the flowers with the dew from the morning rain.**

"Hehehe… It's finally time."

"This is good, right, chu?"

"Yes it is, Dark." Philman said as he hung from a large raven with his hand holding onto its claw.

"When can we start, chu?" Dark asked, and Philman chuckled lightly. "Not yet…"

* * *

Lenalee glared up at Gin as she wrapped her arms around Allen to protect him.

Gin chuckled lightly as he slowly pointed his right hand at Lenalee.

Lenalee started to tremble slightly as Gin put his finger onto Lenalee's forehead.

"Such a cursed girl…" Gin muttered, and Lenalee stared at Gin in confusion until a hand suddenly shot by her head and grabbed Gin's wrist.

"Don't you dare touch Lenalee!" Allen shouted as he was suddenly conscious, and Gin stared down at Allen as he pushed Gin back.

Allen gritted his teeth angrily as he flung Gin's hand back, and he then readied his claw as he slashed at Gin rapidly.

Gin calmly dodged each of Allen's attacks however, and Gin smirked as he grabbed Allen's wrist, and threw him to the side.

"Don't you ever learn, boy? You can't beat me." Gin said as Allen slowly stood back up with a fixed glare.

"I won't know till I do, and you are never hurting Lenalee again!"

"Why would I hurt my own kin?" Gin asked suddenly, and Allen's eyes widened as Gin smirked back at his reaction.

"No answer? Good." Gin muttered as he suddenly appeared in front of Allen, and he grinned largely as he impaled Allen's chest with his right hand.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she watched Allen fall to his knees with Gin's hand still where his heart was.

Allen's Innocence deactivated as his eyes lost their color, and Gin quickly pulled his hand out as Allen fell forward onto the wet stone of the tower's roof.

"You beat one Pierrot, boy. But you're too weak to defeat the other one." Gin said as he lowered his right hand to his side.

Lenalee tried desperately to move, but her legs weren't moving as she stared horrorstruck at Allen's body.

Gin slowly turned away, and Lenalee stared in surprise as Gin walked to the edge of the tower.

"Well, this was a fun visit. See you again some day." Gin said, and Lenalee then noticed that Gin's right hand was still clenched.

"Bye-bye, Lenalee. Play with you two again soon." Gin said happily before waving back with his claw, and then stepping off the roof.

Gin dissolved into water, and disappeared as Lenalee stared in utter confusion at where Gin had been.

"Why… Why did he leave?" Lenalee muttered, but snapped out of it as she remembered Allen.

She quickly willed her legs to move, and he quickly dashed over to where Allen was lying, and she fell to her knees so she could cradle his head on her lap.

"Allen-kun…"

"Let me see him."

Lenalee looked up to see Bookman staring down at the two as he had one hand on his arm.

Lenalee looked over at where the others were to happily see them getting up.

"You're all alive…"

"Barely…" Lavi muttered with a small grin until Milly whacked him with her basket again.

"What do you mean barely!? I healed you, idiot!" Milly shouted angrily as she whacked Lavi rapidly with her basket while he clutched at her legs for forgiveness.

Kanda was looking around with Mugen still out, and Komui was helped up by Krory.

Bookman silently examined Allen's left arm, and he then quickly bandaged it while Lenalee watched.

"What happened to his arm?"

"It took heavy damage during the fight." Bookman stated, and Lenalee remembered Allen deflecting Gin's right hand's large blast.

"At least he's still alive…" Bookman muttered to Lenalee, and she nodded as she started to cry.

"Chief!"

Everyone looked over to see Reever waving over to them from the door, and Komui nodded.

"What is it?"

"We captured the rest of Gin's party!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Reever in surprise.

"Really!?"

"They just saw us, and then surrendered!" Reever stated happily, and Komui narrowed his eyes.

"I think we should go take a look at this…" He muttered as he headed toward the door, and Lenalee lifted Allen to her side as the sun started to come up as the clouds parted.

"Hmm…"

"That's not right, chu!"

Philman had his free hand to his chin as he stared down at the roof, and he then sighed calmly.

"Oh well. Time to go report to Leader."

"He won't be happy with us, chu…" Philman nodded solemnly as Dark started to fly away while Philman climbed onto Dark's back.

* * *

"Right in here." Reever said as he opened the door to Komui's office, and everyone saw them sitting near Komui's desk.

Rôade was calmly shuffling her cards over and over again with no injury on her as Krory stared in shock at her condition.

"B-But, I knocked her out…" He muttered, and Komui sighed as he grinned nervously.

Tyrir was sitting against the bookcase as the faint outline of Milly's seal was still on his chest.

Milly stuck her tongue out playfully at Tyrir, and he gritted his teeth angrily.

Seedry had removed the ridiculous amount of bandages from his body, and he and Kanda were in a staring contest with each other.

Cedric was drinking as usual as he watched them enter the room while Xerxes leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Keria was the only one being polite as she sat down in a chair like a normal person or Noah.

Kiki was calmly brushing her hair as it was down, and she smiled a little at Lenalee.

Komui walked over to his desk and looked down at the files of the people in front of him.

"Excellent work, Reever."

"Thanks, Chief."

Komui picked the files up, and glanced over at the group as he started to read.

"Rôade Kamelot. Sister of Road Kamelot. Noah of Reality who I have experienced some of your powers. You are 13 years old, Blood type AB, and you originate from central Europe." Komui stated as he read Rôade's file, and she nodded calmly while shuffling still.

Komui put Rôade's file on the desk as he continued on.

"Tyrir Breaker. No known family. Noah of Destruction who reported to have burned all of Italy. You are 28 years old, Blood type A, and your point of origination is unknown." Komui stated, and Tyrir scowled as he looked away grumbling something.

Komui tossed Tyrir's file onto his desk as Lenalee and the rest of them sat down nearby while they listened in.

"Cedric Blokman. Heavy drinker with no known family. Noah of Trust that uses thread as your weapon. You are 36 years old, Blood type AB, and you came from… Cuba?"

"Ah, Cuba… Great summers there…" Cedric muttered as Komui shrugged and tossed the file to his desk.

"Xerxes Xeroxes. That is not your real name, and your family remains unknown."

At that, Lavi glanced over at Xerxes to see him not even looking at Komui or Lavi.

"You are the Noah of Unknown. You are 37 years old, Blood type O, and you come from… Europe."

Komui sighed as he tossed the file down, and continued on to the next one.

"Seedry Utarso."

"Oh, boy…"

"No living family. You have an Equip-type Innocence. You are 24 years old, Blood type unknown, and you have no origin apparently."

"Yep, pretty much." Seedry muttered as Komui tossed his file onto the other ones while continuing on with the next one that had a drawn picture of a flower on it.

"Hâna Kiki. Japanese. Equip-type and Parasite-type Innocence. You are also 24 years old, Blood type AB, and you hail from Edo, Japan." Komui stated, which got everyone in the room to look at her.

"What? Stop staring, it's rude." Kiki said with a pout as she tied her hair up into a ponytail while Komui tossed her file onto the rest of them.

"And Keria Valker. No known family. Noah of Love who hasn't been seen in a fight or battle. Age is unknown, Blood type is unknown, and even your origin is unknown." Komui stated, and Keria calmly nodded as if nothing was wrong.

"So should we turn them into the Inspectors, Chief?" Reever asked, and Komui stared at them while thinking.

"We don't want them."

Everyone in the room froze as a chill ran through them as Link stood at the door with unknowingly coming inside.

"What may I owe an arrival of the Inspectors?" Komui asked as Link walked further into the room, and looked at Komui.

"We are here after hearing the news about someone by the name of Gin Coldblood nearly flooding the world by using Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee." Link stated bluntly, and Komui nodded slowly.

"We have orders from the Vatican to take them into custody."

"What!?" Komui shouted, but was silenced as the other Inspector walked into the room.

((A/N: I hate this guy so much, that I can't even remember his name. It's the one Lenalee's scared of. I'll be calling him Inspector so as not to confuse anyone.))

"We are here to take Lenalee and Allen Walker back with us to our station." Inspector stated as he stared at Komui, and Komui gulped nervously.

"But that's-"

"Okay. I'll go on one condition."

Everyone in the room looked over to see Allen on his feet as he stared at the Inspector.

"What condition would that be, boy?"

"Lenalee stays."

"… Fair enough." Inspector said with a smirk, but Lenalee quickly grabbed Allen's arm.

"What!? Why!?" She asked, and Allen looked back at her before putting his hand on her arm.

He smiled once before leaning to Lenalee's ear, which caused Komui to get angry even in the current problem.

"Tim is in your room. I left him there before meeting Kiki. I left something with him that will tell you." Allen whispered, and then leaned back as he smiled at Lenalee.

He squeezed her hand once before letting go, and he walked over to the Inspector while Lenalee stared after him.

"Let's go." Inspector said as he moved Allen through the door, and he smiled back at Komui and Lenalee.

"If you want to come too, Lenalee. By all means." He said, but Lenalee shook her slowly.

"Allen told me to stay." She said as she dropped her usual suffix, and the Inspector grinned before nodding to Komui.

"As for those filth. Do what you want to them."

"Filth!?" Tyrir muttered angrily as he glared at the Inspector.

Komui nodded slowly as he walked over to Lenalee, and the Inspector grinned again before leaving with Allen and Link in front of him.

Komui put his hand on Lenalee's head, and she quickly put her head onto her brother's chest as she cried heavily.

"Lavi. Bring Lenalee to her room."

"Sure…" Lavi muttered as he walked over to Lenalee, and helped her walk toward where her room was.

Kanda scowled as he left the room since there was nothing interesting happening anymore, and only Krory and Bookman remained as Milly left after Lavi.

Komui looked over at Gin's subordinates slowly as they stared back.

Reever moved to where Bookman and Krory were as Komui put his hands behind his back.

"Some of you have done unspeakable things."

Tyrir coughed quietly as he looked away as Komui continued.

"Some of you have only done what you were told to do." He said, and they nodded as they listened to him.

Komui managed a small smile as he nodded to them.

"Welcome to the Black Order." He said, and the ones who were standing were suddenly on the floor in surprise.

"W-What!?" Xerxes, Seedry, Cedric, and Kiki asked in unison as they stood back up, and Komui nodded.

"Some of you will have to be punished of course."

Tyrir coughed again.

"I also noticed that one of you is missing." Komui stated as he narrowed his eyes, but they all gave him a disgusted look.

"Who cares about Philman? He was a jerk." They all said in unison, and Komui sweat dropped at them.

"I see… Any questions?"

"I have one!" Kiki and Seedry said in unison as they held their hands up like grade school kids.

"Yes?"

"Can I not wear black?" -Seedry

"Can I have a uniform like Lenalee's?" -Kiki

The two asked in unison, and Komui sweat dropped bigger.

"Yes, you both can." Seedry nodded as he grinned while fixing the collar to his white jacket, and Kiki cheered happily.

"Chief, why are you doing this?" Reever asked quietly, and Komui looked over at him.

"Gin left, and I want to know what they know. This way I'll be keeping a good eye on them at all times." Komui stated slyly, and Reever nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lavi stopped outside of Lenalee's room, and she slowly walked to her door without looking back at Lavi.

Lenalee entered her room silently as Lavi watched her, and she closed the door without saying anything.

"Lenalee…" Lavi muttered, and then slowly walked away while Lenalee stared out of her window to see the Inspectors walk away with Allen behind them.

Tears fell onto the windowsill as Lenalee cried, and she then looked back up at Allen.

"ALLEN!" She shouted, and down below, Allen looked back to see her looking at him.

"Lenalee…" He muttered, and the Inspectors stopped walking as they looked back as well.

"Promise you won't forget me!" Lenalee shouted, and Allen gave a small smile as he nodded.

"As if anyone could forget you!" He called back, and Lenalee smiled as she held her hand to her heart.

The Inspector ushered Allen forward, but Allen managed one more wave before disappearing from view.

"Allen…" Lenalee muttered as the tears continued to roll down her face.

She looked back at her dresser where Timcanpy quietly was as it looked down at the floor.

A folded up letter next to him, and Lenalee slowly took the letter, and she opened it.

Two objects suddenly fell to the floor from the letter, and Lenalee looked down at them in surprise.

When she saw them though, she smiled as she slowly picked them up.

* * *

**That's the end of Innocence Of Noah, and last now is just the last chapter...**


	51. Prologue: Goodbye, Allen

****

Chapter 51- Prologue: Good-Bye, Allen  
Author's Note: Yes, it says Prologue. U.U; I'm not stupid enough to put Epilogue here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Like the snow, you always seem to melt away before I come.**

She looked back at her dresser where Timcanpy quietly was as it looked down at the floor.

A folded up letter next to him, and Lenalee slowly took the letter, and she opened it.

Two objects suddenly fell to the floor from the letter, and Lenalee looked down at them in surprise.

When she saw them though, she smiled as she slowly picked them up.

"Allen…" She muttered as she held the two objects on the palm of her hand, and she looked at the letter.

* * *

_Dear, Lenalee_

_If you're reading this, then something went wrong and I'm unable to see you again. _

_If you are reading this and nothing wrong happened, then I should have really grabbed the letter back before you read it. _

_Anyway, no matter what happened, just know that I'll always be here for you. _

_Tim has his recording you can watch if you must, but please never forget that I never left you. _

_If I can ever get back from whatever happened, I want you to be here with me. _

_Keep what I have left with this letter safe until my return, and then, we'll never be apart again. _

_So if you could, Lenalee, please stay alive until I'm back. _

_I'll miss you whatever happens, and I'll never forget your smile. _

_Always know, that I love you, Lenalee._

_Forever Yours,_

_Allen_

* * *

Teardrops stained the letter as Lenalee held it with shaking hands while the two objects dug into her palm.

She looked back at them, and she smiled as she examined the two small rings to see Lenalee and Allen's names on them.

"Allen…" She whispered as she slipped the ring with Allen's name on her finger, and she put the one with her name on it back into her dresser with the letter.

Timcanpy flew to Lenalee's head as it peered down at the ring while Lenalee also looked at it.

She fell to her knees while holding her hands together, and she cried as the sun peeked into her room.

* * *

Lavi slumped down against the outside of the tower as he gazed up at the cloudless skies above. "Damn it all… Why did this happen?" He muttered as he reached up for his head band, and he took it off as his hand fell back to the ground, and he closed his eyes to the sun.

* * *

Kanda was in his room as he stared at the lotus in the hourglass.

He was grimacing as he stared at it, and he then lay down on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Che…" He scowled before jumping to his feet, and taking Mugen outside to practice.

* * *

Milly was in the kitchen as she helped Jerry do the cooking, and she solemnly helped while always staring away from people. It hurt too much to see the happy faces frown when they didn't see Allen or Lenalee anywhere.

* * *

Komui had his head on his desk as the usual work was brought in, but none of them even tried to get Komui to work as they just left the papers there silently before walking away.

* * *

Krory was in the library with Bookman as they just sat at one of the tables with two glasses of tea in front of them. Each was reading a book as they tried not to think about what had happened, but Bookman seemed to be more uneasy as he constantly glanced around.

* * *

"Man, how can those guys wear these!?" Tyrir grumbled as he fixed the collar of his black uniform that had row of crosses around the collar to symbolize them being Noah.

Kiki's and Seedry were normal except for Seedry's being his usual white jacket with an added cross on it, and Kiki's was exactly like Lenalee's.

Cedric shrugged at Tyrir's question as he started to drink a new bottle while the rest of the Noah just sat around one of the tables in the dining hall while the rest of the finders and Exorcists were informed about them.

* * *

_There was once two pierrots both alike._

_One chased love and the other was blight._

_The two wanted to prove which one was right._

_So in the end they both had a great fight._

_The white ghost that chased Auguste._

"Time seems to be against me once more." The person muttered as they stood on the top of the cross of a church while the sun rose.

"Time for me to continue my search then." Gin said as he disappeared into the air, and the people of the town started to wake up without ever knowing of the danger they were in mere hours ago.

* * *

"I'll always be here, waiting for you to come back…" Lenalee muttered as she sat down on Allen's bed in his room as she had moved the bed so it was below the window.

Lenalee faced outside into the sunlight as she looked down below at the ground.

Timcanpy was on her lap as it snuggled closer to her. "I'll always be here for you… Allen."

* * *

"Whew, what the hell did I miss?" The person said as they sat on the Black Order's roof as he smiled at the sun.

"It sure was a party here though." He added as he glanced over at the two large slash marks in the tower.

"I guess it's almost time for it to come again. Three more years…" The person muttered as he stood up, and looked toward the sun.

"The Rose of Blood is coming once more…" He muttered before shattering like a mirror.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Okay! That's it! Innocence of Noah is officially over! Thank you all my readers and reviewers such as: Raven the Ravenous, iceflakes, Skipper Cyba, neoe207, Takai Kushinawa, addenza, Insane, AznGummy, dbzgtfan2004, Memmi, Jacknoonan, Worin, sweetgal144, ZBoi, thinkerandwriter, and any other reviewers I didn't find. ARIGATO! It's so sad to see this fanfic end though, but never fear! For the sequel shall come along with the standings of my longest fanfic ever, the most pairings I've ever done at once, deaths, Noahs, and good AllenxLenalee!! XD**

**Also, the winner of the polls is none other than the Cupid of the OCs! Seedry Utarso with five out of twelve votes!!**

**Seedry: -falls out of chair- I won!?**

**Yes you did. People must really like you.**

**Seedry: U.U I see... Well then... THANK YOU!! XD**

**Okay, okay... Time to go. -drags Seedry off into the darkness- Oh, and here's a small sneak peek. XD**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"Let me go..." The person said as the white moon overhead shone down on the person as he sat next to a large lake that glowed red. "They stole her from me..." He muttered angrily as his golden eyes flared from the shadows of his face. The row of crosses along his forehead gleamed deathly as he glared at the lake. "I will kill them all... The ones who stole you... I'll kill them all!" He shouted into the still air, and the moon overhead suddenly went pitch black.

* * *


End file.
